


Fragments of the Past, Glimpses of Tomorrow

by ml101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Rumbelle Big Bang, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: Pan's curse had failed. Rumple was dead and the people of Storybrooke are left to pick up the pieces. Eleven months of peace and quiet...that is until people from the Enchanted Forest start popping up in Storybrooke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic contribution for Rumbelle Big Bang with the The_Lonely_Geek (fangirlgeeksstuff on tumblr) who made an absolutely great video for this fic that can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=af1-YXj1Jzo&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this fic!

Chapter 1

 

_“And villains don't get happy endings.”_

 

Belle wanted to cry out, to stop him from doing what he was about do. But she knew better than to stop him when his mind was determined.

He was doing this to save his family and when family was concerned, Rumplestiltskin would do everything in his power to save his. Even if the price was his life.

The dagger flew through the air, plunging through Peter Pan and then to her True Love. Belle wanted to look away but they were all still under Pan’s magic and she was frozen in place as her True Love--

A flash of bright light engulfed father and son and then they were gone...the curse and the dagger falling to the ground.

Belle found herself falling to the ground as well, Pan’s magic now useless. That wasn’t the only thing that died with him….

“Rumple…” she cried, looking at the dagger and the scroll on the ground. She slowly got up and walked over to the dagger, turning it over and seeing the name wiped clean from the blade. She cried out once more, feeling herself crumble until strong hands kept her steady.

She turned to see an equally stricken Baelfire by her side. He looked down at the blade and his breath caught in his throat. Because he understood too...the name being wiped away from dagger just made it all true.

No loopholes...no second chances…

The dagger was clean. Rumplestiltskin was dead.

“Neal…” she heard Emma say from behind them. Neal could only sigh and shook his head.

“My father did what he had to do.” began Neal. “He saved us.” He paused and turned towards Regina. “Regina, don't let him die for nothing.”

Regina stood motionless, not recognising that she heard. “Regina?”

Regina snapped out of it and turned towards Neal. “What?”

“We've here for a reason, love.” began Hook. “Pan--”

“Is dead.” cut off Regina.

“His curse remains.” fired back Hook. “Can you stop it, or shall we all preparing our souls 'cause mine is gonna take some time.”

“It's not too late.” began David. “We can still stop it, right? Regina?”

“Yes.” replied Regina, willing herself not to cry. Because she knew what she had to do. “Yes.”

“W-what's the price?” asked Emma, noting her hesitation. “Gold said there is a price. What is our price?”

Regina sighed and turned to all of them. “It's not our price. It's mine.”

“What are you talking about?” demanded Emma.

“It's what I felt when I... first held it.” explained Regina, raising the scroll. “I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most.”

Emma turned towards Henry then back at her. “Henry?”

“I can never see him again. I have no choice.” began Regina, feeling her heart breaking. “I have to undo what I started.”

“The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?” began Mary Margaret in realization.

“That created Storybrooke.” began Regina. “It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us.”

“Breaking the curse destroys the town.” began David, not understanding how that is their solution.

“It will wind out of existence as though it were never here.” explained Regina. “And everyone will go back to where they are from. Prevented from ever returning.”

“We'll go back to the Enchanted Forest?” asked Emma.

“All of us.” said Regina but she turned towards Henry. “Except Henry. He will stay here because... he was born here.”

“There has to be another way,” began Neal, turning to Belle and his father’s dagger. “Papa sacrificed his life to save his family. He wouldn’t do that only for us to be torn apart once again.”

He placed a hand on the blade that Belle still held and suddenly there was a golden light surrounding the dagger.

“What--?” Neal exclaimed as the dagger began to shake and then a sudden burst of golden magic jumped from the blade and towards Pan’s curse. The two forces clashing in some sort of tornado of green and gold.

“What’s happening?” exclaimed Emma as she shielded Henry from the winds. “Regina?!”

“I don’t--” she began, stretching her arms to use magic to fight whatever forces were at play only for her to stop midway. Because she recognized the magic fighting Pan’s. “Rumple! Rumple’s magic is stopping the curse.”

“What?” asked Neal.

“How?” shouted Belle at the same time.

Regina turned to the two, the dagger still in both of their hands. The onslaught continued for a moment longer and then Pan’s curse dissolved as the same wave of magic, similar to when Emma broke the curse, passed through Storybrooke.

They were saved.

Belle and Neal both felt the dagger heat up and when they let go, the dagger crumbled into ashes just before it hit the ground

“I hate to seem be ungrateful,” began Hook. “But what the hell just happened?”

Regina reached out with her magic...she wasn’t surprised at what she felt. Pan’s curse was gone. There was no more threat. “It’s over.”

Belle and Neal both turned to Regina who eyed the ground in sadness. Rumplestiltskin. Even after he was gone, he still was teaching her something. “Knowing him, he made sure to keep you both safe.”

She lifted her head and met Belle’s eyes. “A magical insurance policy that if ever anything happens to him, the dagger--the darkness--would keep you both safe.”

Belle’s arms wrapped around herself…not knowing how to process everything that had just happened. A few hours ago, they had a future. They were finally together. He was finally reunited with his son.

A few hours ago, they had their happy ending. Now…

Another set of arms wrapped around and Belle turned and met a pair of brown eyes so much like his and she couldn’t stop the sob she had been suppressing.

Neal completely gathered her in his arms, Belle burying her face on his shoulder as the rest just watched on.

“What happens now?” asked Emma from Regina’s side.

Regina sighed and turned to the scroll in her hands. Pan had been defeated but the price had been too much.

“I don’t know…” 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eleven months.

Eleven months of quiet and peace in the town called Storybrooke. No magical mishaps (well not if you count Emma's magic training and almost setting the Mayor's office on fire). No new curses. No new anything.

Eleven months of everyone thinking about that day they had almost succumbed to the whims of a teenager who wanted eternal youth…

Eleven months of him standing in front of his father's grave every morning before anyone was awake.

He and Mr Dove continued to collect the rent. He and Emma were dating again. He had Henry every other weekend.

He should be happy…

And yet standing in front of his father's grave made it all so-

"Life is unfair, isn't it Papa?' began Neal in a whisper. "Pretty sure Archie would tell me that visiting your grave everyday wouldn't be healthy." He paused and looked around, thankful that it was too early in the morning for anyone else. "Snow and David are thinking of putting up a memorial. I was surprised when no one voiced out an objection...then again Belle was there so they were all keeping their mouths shut."

Neal sighed. "She misses you...a lot. I haven't seen her smile since you-" He paused as his voice cracked. "We all miss you, Papa."

He raised his arm to wipe the few tears that had fell. "I had Henry this weekend and we made it our personal mission to discover everything there is inside the house. Man, you were a hoarder. Belle remembered some of the stuff and she gave Henry quite an earful of your many adventures."

"And Emma hasn't gone back to have magic lessons with Regina," Neal chuckled at that. "She even thinks that you'd probably be a better teacher than Regina."

He continued to talk as though his father could hear him. As though, he was just right there in front of him. He continued to tell his father stories of how Henry was growing up right in front of his eyes. How this was probably what his father had felt when Neal had his own growth spurt.

Neal sighed when he ran out of things to say.

"You know it's pretty stupid that I'm pretty much talking to stone," began Neal with a slight chuckle. "I mean we didn't even have a body to bury...we just put up a grave marker because we all thought we needed to do something."

"It's not stupid." came another voice and soon enough there was someone else placing a bouquet of flowers on his father's grave.

Belle gave him a sideways hug and leaned her head on his shoulder.

 

xXx

 

A memorial after eleven months.

Maybe they should have thought of that sooner.

Regina had been annoyed and it had looked like she was the one that only had misgivings about it when the idea had been brought up during the last town meeting.

They should really start changing a few things now that everyone was awake. Maybe democracy wasn't the greatest idea for a town full of fairy tale characters...especially with some of them having magic at their disposal.

Now, here she was being given the lecture from the two most annoying people in town. Yes, they were giving her a second chance. Yes, they were working with her in managing the town.

But if they spewed another hope speech or whatever, she was throwing a fireball.

"If you were against it, maybe you should have said something," began David, earning him a glare from Regina.

"I'm not saying I'm against it," fired back Regina.

"But?" probed Mary Margaret.

"There's no but," replied Regina. "I just think it's a bit late. Don't you?"

"It takes time for people to come to terms with what has happened," began Mary Margaret.

"Most people seemed to have gone on with their lives," said Regina, motioning towards her pregnant belly.

"It's not like everyone has forgotten," argued David. "Neal goes to the cemetery every morning. Belle hasn't stepped foot in the shop. You and Emma keep looking for what you could have done differently. All of us keep telling Henry, it's not his fault."

"Oh, and a memorial would make all of those things go away?" demanded Regina with a glare. "It's not like most people in this town would like to see a statute of Rumplestiltskin. They just didn't object because Belle and Neal had been there."

"That's not the issue," said David. "What the people of this town do know and acknowledge is that Rumplestiltskin gave his life to save all of us."

"David," began Mary Margaret but she was looking at Regina. "That's not what this is all about. Isn't it Regina?"

Damn, who knew it would be her step-daughter that would see right through her. Regina sighed. "A memorial won't bring Rumplestiltskin back."

"Regina…"

"I guess…" she paused and stood from her chair to look out the window. "You know how you know everything changes but you always thought that there was always going to be something constant in your life?"

David and Mary Margaret exchanged a glance before Mary Margaret moved closer to her step-mother.

"Regina-"

"He was immortal," continued Regina with a scoff. "Constantly reminded me of it anytime I wanted to kill him. I always thought he would always be there. To annoy me or vice versa, to have an actual decent conversation with, to butt heads...I never entertained-" She cut herself off, the other two already noting the crack in her voice.

She wiped the lone tear that fell from her face and turned to the Charmings.

"I'll work on it."

"You don't have to-"

"I said I'll work on it," replied Regina sitting back down on her desk. "Neal said he could sketch an outline and I'll just magic it to stone."

She started shuffling papers on her desk. "If you don't mind, I do have other things to look over besides this."

The Charmings knew better than to argue and left Regina's office.

xXx

 

"Here's the rest of the books, Belle," said David as he deposited some books on the history of their world on the circulation desk. "Thanks for letting me read them."

"You're welcome," replied Belle with a small smile. "What have you found out?"

"That Zozo was a real jerk and I'm glad someone named Gordon was no longer the Dark One in our lifetime," replied David with a shrug.

"You've been reading all about the curse since Pan was stopped," began Belle. "You never really said why."

David sighed and bowed his head. "In all honesty, I don't know why myself." He paused and looked up. "I guess, like how Regina and Emma are going through the things they could have done differently-I guess I'm just trying to understand."

"After Pan," began David. "I sort of saw him in a different light and I decided to read Henry's book." He paused before continuing. "I'm not condoning any of his actions, mind you, but after reading everything he's been through, it sort of made sense why he did the things he did."

"And," continued David after a pause. "I guess I sort of feel like I owe him too." At Belle's confused look, he continued. "The both of us are Henry's grandfathers. I've heard him asking Neal about Rumplestiltskin but Neal wasn't exactly in the Enchanted Forest so his stories from his childhood will eventually reach an end."

"I don't think Henry would like to hear how he's other grandfather turned people into snails," began Belle.

"But I think he'd like to hear about the time Rumplestiltskin and I had a sword fight and he said that he had a love, a flicker of light in the ocean of darkness," began David with a sad smile. "I didn't believe it at first but the way he talked about you...it was different."

"I never knew that," began Belle with a sad smile as she felt herself tear up.

"Yeah, he was quite the romantic," joked David. "Even when he became the Dark One, he was a fan of True Love. That was the thing about Rumplestiltskin, cursed with darkness or not, he was a man full of love. I guess that's why he survived so long as the Dark One."

"What do you mean?" asked Belle.

"Well," said David as he motioned to the books. "Most of the things I've read, eventually the darkness consumes the host's heart. Eventually the host would find someone to end their misery of living day in and out in darkness. Because having that fear that someone could control their soul drove them crazy."

"Rumplestiltskin may have acted like a crazy sorcerer from time to time but all that was just a front," continued David. "I guess he put up the act to make sure people didn't know that there was a man behind the curse because he knew from his own experience that people tend to exploit people's weaknesses."

"You've really discovered quite a lot David," began Belle after a short pause.

"Too late though," said David with a sad sigh. "He was always that weird Imp we all came to for a deal because we wanted something. We always took that for granted-I guess I never thought to see him as a man." He took one of the books and turned to Belle.

"But," continued David. "I'm going to make sure our mutual grandson will see him for something more than just the Dark One."

xXx

 

Neal could understand why Belle didn't want to drop by the shop. She hasn't for almost a year now. Somedays he wished Regina could just erase it from the face of the town…

But Henry told him that each item there had a story to tell and so he had kept it open, even hiring Henry from time to time to help.

He had stayed out of the safe behind the counter. Knowing his father, inside would either be very powerful magical stuff or very personal items that Rumplestiltskin didn't want to lose.

Besides, he didn't know the combination or if there was a key somewhere in all the clutter. Belle was probably the best person to ask but he wouldn't bring it up. It was hard enough to hear her crying at night when she thought that Neal had fallen asleep already-

"Woah," came his son's voice and Neal turned to see Henry and an open safe door. His son turned guilty at him. "I just touched it!"

Blood magic. Of course.

"Papa, was fond of using blood magic," began Neal, walking over to Henry, the choice of going through his father's belongings being taken away from him. But it was long overdue. Besides, there might be something dangerous in there.

His ball and shawl were not the things he was expecting to find.

Henry wasn't that impress though. "What are these?" as he looked over some herbs, roots and other items.

"Magical ingredients from what I can see," replied Neal. "Among other things."

"So powerful magic stuff and precious treasures," began Henry in understanding. "That's the same ball in my book."

"Yeah," replied Neal sadly. "Papa gave it to me for my birthday."

"And this?" asked Henry motioning towards the shawl. "I'm guessing he made it…."

"He made a lot of things," began Neal, placing all the items back in the safe. "When he had a few extra wool or thread, he'd make me a few things or even some of the kids in our village that needed something."

"That's neat," began Henry with a sad smile. He turned towards the back of the shop, knowing that there was a wheel tucked in somewhere. "Wish I could have learned how to spin. It looks pretty cool."

Neal snorted and messed his son's hair. "I don't think you'd like it. You have to be patient."

"You know how?" asked Henry in amazement.

"He taught me a few things," replied Neal with a shrug. "Maybe one day, we could learn it together."

Henry nodded and gave his father a hug. "I miss him."

"Me too, bud." replied Neal wrapping an arm around his son and hugging him tighter. "Me too."

xXx

 

"How's everything? Are you feeling ok?" asked Emma as she met her mother for lunch at the diner.

"Everything's fine," replied Mary Margaret with a smile. "This isn't my first pregnancy, Emma. Besides, you were a tough one. Maybe this little guy won't be like his older sister."

"You certain it's a boy?" asked Emma with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Mary Margaret smiled. "Just don't tell your father. He still thinks it could go either way."

"No chance of twins? Dad was a twin," offered Emma with a laugh as Mary Margaret paled slightly. "Come on, I'm sure that'll be easy."

"When you and Neal decide to settle down and you get pregnant again, let's see you try and think about having twins." said her mother with a glare. "Remember it skips a generation."

Emma laughed but she did not miss the hint that her mother was dropping. Sure, she and Neal were trying again, not just for Henry's sake...but talking about the future was not something they had done so far. It may be close to a year but some things were still too raw and moving on has been difficult.

"Emma…" began her mother as her look must have reflected her thoughts. "You two don't have to rush into things. I was just teasing."

"Yeah, no, don't worry about it," waved off Emma. "My mind just wandered."

"Probably because you can't do that when you and Regina have your magic lessons," teased Mary Margaret to which Emma groaned. "Is that why you've been delaying those?"

"Hey, it's not like you were on board with the idea at first," argued Emma. "Besides, Regina is a tough teacher. Though she keeps saying her teacher was worse."

"But you were the one that insisted she teach you," pointed out Mary Margaret with a smile. "You'll have to see this one through."

"I know…" admitted Emma. "I'm thankful there hasn't been an emergency where I actually had to use magic."

"There might be in the future if your father can't put up the crib," joked Mary Margaret.

"How is the crib coming along?" asked Emma with a laugh.

"Well, we've manage to decipher the instructions but David and I are thinking of calling it quits and calling Marco," replied Mary Margaret. "Well, maybe, calling Neal and Killian before calling Marco."

Emma laughed as she remembered the trio's many failed attempts to fix a piece of furniture in her parents' loft. They did eventually succeed in fixing the rocking chair once Belle had arrived and read them some instructions she found in a book.

"Add Belle to that list," replied Emma with a laugh. "You know-"

She stopped short as she felt the shift in the town. She's felt something like that twice now. First, when she saved Henry from the sleeping curse and second just less than a year ago when Pan's cursed was stopped.

"Emma?" asked Mary Margaret as her daughter stood. "What's wrong?"

Before Emma could reply, a rush of magic swept through the town, this time being noticed by everyone, even does who weren't able to do magic.

"Stay here," ordered Emma as he immediately exited the diner, Mary Margaret, on her heel as fast as her pregnant belly would allow. "Mom!"

"No way am I going to let you face whatever that was alone," replied Mary Margaret as they rushed towards Main Street...but they didn't have to go far.

"Snow! Emma!"

Both women turned to see Philip steadying a very pregnant Aurora. "Where-"

"How did you guys get here?" asked Emma as she helped steady Aurora.

"We don't know," began Philip as he looked at Aurora urgently. "I-We just announced to the kingdom our first child...not-"

"Just announced?" asked Mary Margaret. "Aurora looks like she's ready to give birth!"

"She might already be," groaned Aurora. "Philip, I think our child is-" She let out a pained scream.

"Let's get her to the hospital," said Emma urgently, getting her keys and motioning Philip towards her car.

"The what?" asked Philip.

"I'll explain later-" but Emma was cut off by more people suddenly appearing on the street. All new faces, all looking confused at their whereabouts.

She turned to her mother, a confused and worried expression that probably mirrored Emma's own.

This was not good.

xXx

 

A farmhouse.

It was well furnished and looked decent enough. It was a bit secluded from the other parts of the town but she didn't mind.

It was perfect.

She was glad she had remembered all the details of what he had taught her and it was finally time to show him he had chosen wrong.

She had been the perfect candidate to cast his curse and she was going to prove it to him.

She was going to prove that she was better than Regina in every way possible and that her mother, her mentor, everyone-they were all wrong.

The Evil Queen may have been powerful but she was wicked. And wicked always wins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Emma as they all convened in Regina's office. "Aurora and Philip were back in the Enchanted Forest-"

"Not just them," began David. "I got Leroy and the others making rounds in the forest. Other people are coming through besides those that arrived on Main Street."

"Could this be the price of stopping Pan's curse?" asked Mary Margaret.

"The price of that was the destruction of the Dark One," answered Regina. "Rumplestiltskin was more than just the Dark One. The price for Pan's death was his own life. But that didn't mean that the darkness wasn't going to continue on."

"Yeah but the curse didn't have a host," countered David. "We've been looking into the Dark One curse since then and we know that that the darkness needs a host to survive hence the Dark One."

"That's why the dagger was left behind when Rumple died," replied Regina. "The darkness was still here."

"And when Pan's cursed was stopped," began Belle. "The price of that was the destruction of the darkness...why the dagger was destroyed."

Regina nodded, not meeting her eye. It was a rare these days for Belle to actually have a conversation with someone else besides Neal and Henry. She mostly just nodded, put on a small, brave smile and moved forward.

"Then how do we explain why people from the Enchanted Forest are suddenly appearing in Storybrooke?" asked Neal. "Killian's scouting the waters, in case some arrived there...is that how you got here the first time?"

"Nobody would know," began David with a shrug as he looked at Regina. "She was the only one that remembered."

"Then this couldn't be another Dark Curse, because Aurora and Philip knew who they were," began Emma. "Just not how they got here."

"Not unless the curse was modified," said Regina. "Though with a Dark Curse already in effect, I don't know if casting a new one would be possible. The only person to ask-" She cut herself short, not looking at Belle and Neal.

"What about asking Blue?" raised Mary Margaret. "She's the oldest magical expert we have."

"Correction, oldest fairy magic expert we have," replied Regina. "She knows zero about dark magic. As proven when we started researching the curse of the Dark One. I don't think she'll be able to give us a rundown about the Dark Curse."

"Can't hurt to try though," offered David. "She did give us access to their library and that proved useful in learning about the previous Dark Ones."

"I'll go," offered Belle, much to everyone's surprise. "Emma, Bae and Mary Margaret are the recent faces Aurora and Philip have interacted with. They're better suited to help them settle down. David and Killian will be busy scouting the forest and harbor for any other residents that have arrived."

She paused and turned to Regina. "That leaves the two of us to ask Blue. Besides, if she doesn't have the answer, they have a vast library full of books we could look through that might enlighten us."

"And even when that does not work?" asked Regina.

"Cross that bridge when we get there," offered Neal.

xXx

 

"I was a little surprised you volunteered for this," began Regina as she drove them to the convent. Belle had vetoed teleportation and Regina gave in. "Especially since I distinctly remember capturing you after your little adventure with Philip."

"People find me odd," began Belle. "The only way I can think of helping is by researching the cause. Asking Blue and hitting the books fit that, so here I am."

"Is that why you've been helping David with his little research endeavor?" asked Regina. "I never took him for the hitting books type."

"He just felt he had the duty to learn more about the Dark One," replied Belle. "In all honesty, I was surprised too when he asked. But he just said he wanted to understand." Belle paused as she eyed the road. "He read Rumple's story in Henry's book. I guess he didn't want to ask Neal nor I about it so he turned to research."

Regina heard the crack in her voice and felt that she needed to say something.

"Belle-"

"I really don't want to talk about anything else at the moment, Regina," said Belle. "Please."

Regina could have chuckled. Rumplestiltskin would have been proud. The remainder of the drive towards the convent was done in silence.

Mary Margaret must have called ahead because as soon as Regina and Belle arrived, the Blue Fairy was the one to meet them.

"As I understand," began Blue as she led them to her office. "Your mother had shielded her land when you cast the Dark Curse."

Regina nodded. "That's how she explains it. She also kept them in a bubble if you will. Time not moving forward."

"A few fairies arrived who were assigned to the kingdom of Aurora and Philip," began Blue. "The last thing they remember is attending the announcement of Aurora and Philip's child."

"That's the same thing Aurora and Philip said to Emma and Mary Margaret," began Belle. "Are we looking at another Dark Curse? I know dark magic isn't your expertise-"

"It is not," began Blue. "But the Dark Curse is something I am knowledgeable about."

The other two stopped and gave her a surprised look. Blue sighed and motioned towards her office. As soon as the door was shut, the Blue Fairy sighed again and met the two womens' gaze. "The Dark Curse was created by a fairy."

"What?" exclaimed Belle and Regina, the latter's voice louder.

"I thought Rumple-"

"Rumplestiltskin managed to get his hands on it and modified it from its original workings," explained Blue. "Rumplestiltskin's version of the Dark Curse was rather tamed, even had a clause that it would be broken. The original did not."

"What was the intent of the original curse?" asked Belle.

"The original curse was meant to bring all infants born in the Enchanted Forest at that time to the Land Without Magic," continued Blue. "It was not meant to be broken. The curse meant for those children to stay in this land, no means of returning to the Enchanted Forest."

"Why would a fairy create such a curse?" demanded Regina.

Belle thought for a moment but gazed back towards Blue. "That's why you exiled her, isn't it?"

"Exiled who?" asked Regina, turning from Belle to Blue.

"There's only one fairy I know who would separate children from their parents." replied Belle as she turned from Regina then met Blue's eye. "The Black Fairy."

Blue nodded. "Fiona had almost succeeded in casting the curse but we stopped her time."

"Why would she want to rid the Enchanted Forest of babies?" asked Regina.

Belle exchanged a look with Blue which did not go unnoticed to Regina. "Something I'm missing."

"It's not my story to tell, Regina," began Belle.

"Whose story is it?" asked Regina.

"Rumplestiltskin's," replied Belle.

Regina was taken aback by the answer but she pushed on. "Well, it could help us solve whatever it is that's happening-"

"Fiona is Rumplestiltskin's birth mother," replied Blue and Belle glared at her. "I'm sorry Belle but Regina is right. This might be useful."

"Are you telling me that the Black Fairy created a curse just so she wouldn't have to take care of her own son?" asked Regina, anger lining her words. "I know the Black Fairy can escape her exile a few times...she shows up hear and I'll kill her myself."

"We're not sure it was her who has cast the curse," began Belle. "Did the fairies who arrive say otherwise?"

"No," replied Blue. "I am surprised that everyone was brought over and not just children. Which makes me think otherwise that this is Fiona's working."

"But casting another Dark Curse in the Enchanted Forest while another one is in effect is possible?" asked Regina.

"In theory, yes," replied Blue. "I am guessing that you and Rumplestiltskin had designed the curse to suit your whims."

"Yes," replied Regina. "I wanted to be the only one with a happy ending."

"And that came from being the mayor of the town?" asked Belle.

"Well if you think about it, the town and the mayor is this realm's version of royalty and kingdoms," replied Regina with a shrug. "The curse that I cast was designed to bring the people inhabiting the land that Mary Margaret and David ruled over to this realm. I had no vendetta against the people of Camelot or Agrabah."

"Rumple's castle wasn't in that region," raised Belle.

"It's also protected by magic," added Regina. "That's why it wasn't brought over and why he wanted to be imprisoned in Mary Margaret and David's castle."

"But his house and shop?" asked Belle.

"He made a deal," said Regina with a shrug. "A good life in this realm. As for the items in his shop, he must have tied it to the curse to be brought back here since it'll be some of the things he needed to look for Neal."

"Like the True Love potion," said Belle, understanding some of her True Love's plan. "What I don't understand is why this second curse is just bringing people into Storybrooke and not creating a town of its own."

"The only reason I can think of is because the curse caster is using the same version of the curse that Regina had cast," explained Blue.

"The curse is here," argued Regina. "I didn't exactly leave a copy of it somewhere in the Enchanted Forest."

"What about Rumplestiltskin?" asked Blue. "Maybe he had another curse hidden in his castle."

"But his wards aren't something that you can easily-" began Regina but cut herself short. "When he died…"

"His magic stopped protecting his castle," finished Blue. "That is a possibility."

Regina thought it over. Rumplestiltskin wouldn't have been that careless, especially with the protection of the people he cared about. He wouldn't even death be a loophole to anything he does, especially with his family concerned. There was no way he was going to have another copy of the curse just laying around, unguarded.

"No," began Regina. "He didn't have another curse. I know it. That was why I had to make numerous deals just for him to give it to me. Why he was so pissed at me for using my horse to enact it the first time."

"You were his only way of getting to this realm to find Baelfire," said Belle. "Besides, his wards at home and at the shop are still active. The castle should still be safe."

"Then someone in the Enchanted Forest must know how to cast the same Dark Curse that Rumplestiltskin had designed," said Blue. "It's the only reason I can think of at the moment as to why we are getting new residents of Storybrooke."

"The two curses are merging," said Belle as she turned to Regina. "Is it possible that you're not the only student Rumple had?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't know."

xXx

 

Neal had excused himself from the hospital to help David and Killian look through the forest. It had been a false alarm as Whale had said but he was worried about Aurora and the stress of the curse hitting, so he had admitted Aurora for observations.

Maybe Regina could give them false memories to help them settle in this realm.

"Tree!"

Neal was stopped just in time before walking right smack into a tree trunk by a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright, mate?" asked Killian. "You seem far away."

"Just thinking," replied Neal with a sigh. "A year's peace...of course it wasn't going to last."

"Hey," began David who had walked back towards them. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"People from the Enchanted Forest arriving in the Land Without Magic without a few months' worth of memories," said Neal. "Yeah, that's not as bad as it looks."

"Nobody has declared that they want us dead," argued David.

"Or be mindless servants." added Killian.

"Or take away our happy endings-"

"Ok, ok," said Neal in surrender. "Fine, it's not as bad as it looks...yet."

"Ever the pessimist," replied Killian. "The people arriving are mainly from the land that Cora had shielded. Maybe the curse is just catching up with them. What else could it be?"

Neal was just about to reply when a loud screech made them all cover their ears. Neal looked up to see what looked to be a large flying creature above them.

"What are those?" shouted David as Neal turned to Killian.

"You just had to ask that," mumbled Neal and to answer Killian's confused look. "You've watched movies already, Killian! Don't you know that when a character says something like that, something bad happens."

Before Killian could reply, David unsheathed his sword. "No time, move!"

The three large creatures flying above them seemed to descend at such a speed and the trio ran. Neal and Killian both going for their holsters as David kept his sword at his side. Neal sneaked a glance behind him and was surprised at what he saw.

"Seriously?" shouted Neal. "Flying monkeys? The Wizard of Oz is a bad guy?"

"Peter Pan kidnapped your son," replied David as the three of them fell towards the ground as a flying monkey dove at them.

"Neal!" called David as a monkey got hold of the other man's coat and dragged him upwards. Neal and Killian both had their guns out but Neal couldn't twist away to shoot the animal.

"I don't have a clear shot!" called Killian and Neal was already thinking to yell at David to call Regina when he heard the familiar twang of an arrow being shot and soon enough the monkey let out a pained screech and let him go. Neal groaned as the thing scratched his arm in an attempt to snatch him away but he was already falling and soon hit the ground but that was a better alternative than being dragged by the monkey somewhere else.

"Figured you could use a hand," said a familiar voice and Neal turned to see Robin Hood, bow lowered as he helped the fallen man up. "Good to see you again, Baelfire."

"Robin!" said Nea as he accepted the offered hand. "Just in the nick of time."

"So…," began Robin as he turned to David and Killian. "I'm guessing this is the cursed land you were all brought to."

"Yeah, welcome to Storybrooke," began Neal as he turned to the others. "David, Killian, meet Robin Hood."

The men shook hands as they all were wary of the sky. "You arrived alone?"

"No," replied Robin. "We arrived by the forest. Roland is with the Merry Men as I surveyed the area."

"Any idea how you got here?" asked David.

"I'd thought you'd have the answer to that," replied Robin. "The last thing I remember is attending a gathering called upon by Aurora and Philip. They had just announced that they were with child."

"Just announced?" asked Neal as he covered the scratch marks on his arm. "She didn't look visibly pregnant?"

"No, why?" asked Robin.

"So, curse with memory loss," said Neal to David and Killian before turning to Robin. "Aurora had arrived looking like she was due any minute."

"That's not possible," said Robin. "I saw with my own eyes-"

"If you were hit with a curse just like we were," began David. "Then there is a big chance that the curse had blocked your memories."

"But why?" asked Killian.

"So that the person responsible could remain anonymous," said Neal looking at David and Killian. "You still think it's not as bad as it looks?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, someone cast a similar Dark Curse but instead of taking their Enchanted Forest memories and replacing them with false one, they just took a few months' worth?" asked Emma as they all had convened again in Regina's office.

Aurora was still in the hospital and Philip did not want to leave her side. Robin had come as he let the Merry Men help in getting all the new residents of Storybrooke settled in. For the time being, they were all going to stay at the school's gymnasium until they could figure out housing and what not.

"Looks like it," replied Regina as she turned towards the men in the room. "You were attacked by a flying monkey?"

"Seriously? The Wizard of Oz is real too?" asked Emma.

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," replied Killian, earning him a glare.

"We're forgetting a key player in all this," began Neal. "I may not have ever been to Oz but isn't there a Wicked Witch of the East and West or something?"

"There is a Wicked Witch," began Robin. "The sisterhood of witches were the guardians of Oz until the Witch of the West exiled them all and became as such. She ruled over Oz the last time I was there…"

"You met someone like that?' asked Regina to Belle.

Belle shook her head. "Rumple wasn't teaching anyone magic when I was at the castle."

"Is there a chance this person came up with another dark curse all on their own?" asked Mary Margaret. "I mean your little announcement at our wedding wasn't exactly a secret."

"In our lands, yes," said Regina. "But it reaching all the way to Oz?"

"Your mother heard about it," raised Emma. "And she was in Wonderland."

"That was because of me," replied Killian as he motioned towards Regina. "She sent me to kill Cora and that was how she found out."

"But why would this Witch want to cast the curse?" asked David. "And it's not Oz that's arriving, these are people from the Enchanted Forest."

"You two don't remember angering anyone else besides me?" asked Regina which earned her a glare from the entire Charming clan. "What? It's a reasonable question."

"No," replied Mary Margaret. "Besides, if it is the Witch who has cast the curse, she would have been in Oz."

"It's easier to travel between magical realms than here," raised Neal. "She could easily have taken up residence in the Enchanted Forest with the 28 years you were away."

"Either way," began Emma. "Whoever cast the curse would be here." She turned to Robin. "I assume you were helping Aurora and Phillip with their kingdom. Maybe we could set up a census."

"Find the person who is out of place," replied Robin with a nod. "Good plan."

Regina rolled her eyes and she was a bit embarrassed when Robin turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Something not to your liking, my lady?"

"If we're looking for a magic user," began Regina with a glare. "Magic has an easier way. But if you prefer to waste your time."

"We still need to check if there are people missing," began Neal. "Why don't you and Robin use the magical tracker you're suggesting while the rest of us do the census with the Merry Men?"

Regina made to protest but Robin bowed his head. "I'm at your service."

Regina stood. "I don't remember asking for it."

"You didn't." replied Robin with a smile.

Regina glared at him. "Don't get in my way."

"Wouldn't dream of it," replied Robin as they both left the room.

xXx

 

"So, what's this magical solution you are thinking of?" asked Robin as he and Regina walked towards the Evil Queen's vault.

"A spell that if cast properly on a map will highlight magic users," began Regina. "I just need to look it up again in some of my books."

"Why? I thought you were the magic expert?" asked Robin with a cheeky grin, earning him a glare.

"Because I haven't done that particular spell, I just know about it," snapped back Regina. "I thought you said you weren't going to get in my way."

"How does asking get in your way?" asked Robin, the smile never leaving his face.

Regina couldn't help but smile herself. Nobody dared talk to her like this and it was a welcome feeling. She made to retort but the sight before her made her stop.

"What is it?" asked Robin, turning to the open crypt. "I'm guessing you forgot to close the doors."

"That's not possible," whispered Regina. "I sealed the doors with blood magic. I'm the only one who can open it."

"Apparently not," replied Robin, now looking grim. "Seems like the Wicked Witch is a formidable foe."

Regina turned to him in astonishment as she entered her vault, Robin hot on her heel. Her belongings were intact and nothing seemed to be out of place.

"Anything missing?" asked Robin, already raising his bow and arrow at the ready.

Regina waved her hand over the room and-

"Not exactly the vault I imagined," came a voice and both Regina and Robin turned to see a tall, slender woman with long red hair standing by the corner. "Here I thought out of everything in this little town, this place would actually be worth seeing." She paused and smiled at them. "Then again, I never always understood why people hyped you up when there was really nothing there."

"What do you want?" demanded Regina, glaring at the other woman.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" asked the woman as she walked around. Robin's aim following her.

"I know exactly who you are." began Regina. "The Wicked Witch."

"Is that all?" asked the witch with a raised eyebrow. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. You can call me Zelena."

"Not interested," replied Regina. "What I want to know is what the hell you're doing here? More importantly, how did you break the blood lock?"

The woman, Zelena, smiled. "I didn't."

"The door was open. No one's that powerful." argued Regina.

"Cora really never told you." began Zelena as she continued to walk around.

"Tell me what?" demanded Regina.

"The truth about us, Regina." replied Zelena with a more cunning smile than before.

"What are you talking about?" replied Regina, getting annoyed. "And, how do you know my mother?"

"Same way you do." replied Zelena as she moved to stand right in front of Regina. "I'm your sister."

Regina's eyes widened as she felt Robin go tense beside her.

"Actually, half-sister." continued Zelena with a shrug. "But, details, details."

"That's not possible." gasped Regina as she looked over Zelena. "You're green."

"What?" asked Robin from her side. "She's-

"I meant in our world," hissed Regina.

"You're rude." replied Zelena as she turned to study more of Regina's vault. "Cora had me first. Before she found her way into the dregs of royalty. Well, you know I'm telling the truth. How else could I have broken the door?"

Zelena turned to eye Regina. "Our mother gave me up and sent me away. But you, you she kept. You she gave everything."

"Everything she wanted." scoffed Regina. "If what you're saying is true, then you were lucky to escape her."

"Enough of the martyr complex, Regina." said Zelena with a glare. "Try growing up without a mother. Try living in Oz. Knowing that no one thought you were good enough. Not your mother. And not the only man that our paths both crossed. Rumplestiltskin."

Regina's eyes widened. "You knew Rumplestiltskin?" Things were fitting into place...if she knew Rumple, then that could mean-

"Did you think you were his only student?" asked Zelena, confirming Regina's suspicion and finally things were making sense. Zelena had knowledge of the curse because Rumple had taught her first but looks like he had stopped in his endeavor and turned to Regina.

"Let me guess: You're mad because he chose me to cast his curse." replied Regina. "Well, get over it. It wasn't everything it was cracked up to be."

"Anything would have been better than the life I had." argued Zelena, moving closer to Regina, Robin raising his bow and arrow. "But, despite my shortcomings I made something of myself, dear. And I didn't need Cora. Or Rumplestiltskin."

"It's too bad they're not around to see how well you've turned out." replied Regina in a low voice. "They're both dead."

The Wicked Witch moved back and smiled. "Is that a fact?"

Regina's face fell. "What do you mean by that?"

Zelena's smile grew. "Ever find the body, sis?" She moved to leave. "All my dreams will soon be realized and you will suffer, dear sister."

"And how do mean to accomplish that?" asked Robin.

"By finding what I came to Storybrooke for in the first place," said Zelena turning back to give them one last triumphant smile. "The wisdom of our dear teacher."

"Rumplestiltskin is dead," replied Regina, but her voice failed her true emotions.

Zelena raised an eyebrow. "Be my guest. You ignoring my words will proved useful." She eyed her. "I will find Rumplestiltskin and I will destroy you."

"Bring it, Greeny," replied Regina as Zelena disappeared in a shower of green smoke.

Robin dropped his bow and arrow and turned to Regina. "Do you think she's telling the truth?"

Regina eyed the last spot where her half-sister stood. "I don't want to…"

"But?" asked Robin as Regina turned to him.

"But I think she's telling the truth."

xXx

 

"The dagger was blank," argued Neal as he looked at Belle. "You saw it. We all saw it. That only means one thing-"

Regina had gathered them all once again so she and Robin could narrate the confrontation they had just had with the Wicked Witch.

"What if the dagger being blank just meant there wasn't a current Dark One?" asked Belle. "The darkness needs a host, right? Just because there wasn't a current Dark One, doesn't mean the host was dead."

"For anyone to become the Dark One, a person would have to kill the previous Dark One," began Neal.

"And that would put your name on the blade," replied Belle. "After Rumple stabbed himself the dagger remained blank."

"With the dagger blank," began David. "He didn't pass the Darkness to someone else." He paused and turned from Neal to Belle. "I understand what Belle's saying here, what if Rumplestiltskin, by stabbing himself with the Dark One dagger, is still alive and just no longer the host?"

"Then, where is he?" asked Emma. "If that happened, shouldn't he have been left behind?"

"To add to that," added Regina. "Why did the dagger stay behind when Rumple and his father disappeared?"

"Only for it to be destroyed once Pan's curse was stopped," raised Mary Margaret. She paused and turned to everyone in the room. "Regardless, we have no definite proof if Rumplestiltskin had died or not that day."

"The dagger-"

"We don't know what it meant when we saw the dagger blank." said Regina, earning her a glare from Neal. "We don't know what it meant when it turned into ashes after saving us from Pan's curse."

She turned to Mary Margaret and nodded. "It's not a definite proof whether Rumplestiltskin is alive or not."

"Then how do we know for certain that Zelena is telling the truth?" asked Robin.

Silence fell over everyone in the room as Regina sighed. Such advance magic only meant that there were about two people in Storybrooke who would know the answer to that. Given the matter, the Blue Fairy would easily dismiss it as something to do with dark magic and would obviously refuse to help.

"Well there is a way," began Killian from the back of the room. He looked at everyone and was surprised that he of all people was suggesting this. "Come now, you all were there when he used the thing on my ship."

"Killian," warned Neal with a glare. "Get to your point."

"The globe," replied Killian. "The one he used to find where Henry was." He met Neal's gaze. "If we want to disprove whatever Zelena is saying, we use the globe to find out where the Croc-Rumplestiltskin is."

"I don't think-"

"He has a point," said Belle all of a sudden and everyone turned to her. "If Rumple is alive somewhere, we find out where he is before Zelena can. If Rumple is dead, then the globe won't show us anything." She paused and eyed Neal. "The dagger was blank before it was destroyed, yes. But what if it just meant that the Dark One was killed...and its host is still out there."

"Why wouldn't he come back after all these months?" asked Neal.

"Maybe he couldn't," answered Regina. "If Rumplestiltskin is alive somewhere and no longer the Dark One, would he have any magic or means to get home?"

Neal opened his mouth to argue but they were all stacking up pretty solid reasons and he just-he couldn't. "I need some air."

He left the room, sparing no one a single look. Belle and Henry made to follow him but Emma stopped them. "I'll go."

"Doesn't he want Rumplestiltskin to return?" asked Robin.

"It's not that," began Emma as she and Belle shared a look. "He doesn't dare to hope only for it to be taken away from him."

"He doesn't know that," argued Mary Margaret. "Hope is-"

"He's not like you mom," answered Emma. "Sometimes hoping isn't the best thing to do especially when the odds are against you. You get your expectations up only for life to knock you back down, hard."

"Sounds like you speak from experience," began David sadly. "Emma…"

"Let me talk to him," replied Emma with a small smile. "I've been where he is but I believed when the time came. I just needed a little push." She paused and turned to Henry with a genuine smile. "He just needs that push too."

She turned and walked out of the room, not needing to go far as Neal was pacing just outside the building.

"Neal-"

"Don't start," replied Neal as he continued pacing, obviously distressed. "How can Belle and Henry easily believe that witch? How can anyone? My father-"

He stopped and Emma thought he would finally face her but he once again resumed his pacing. He continued on a bit and Emma tried to be patient but she was growing annoyed.

"Look," she began. "You can do that all day and I'll just stand here and watch until you fall on your arse on the ground." She paused but Neal didn't stop. "Or we can actually talk about what's bothering you and get a move on in stopping Zelena before what else she can throw at us."

Neal sighed and finally stopped, turning to Emma with sad eyes than made the other woman's heart clench. "What if-"

"Mighty big if, Neal," began Emma, moving forward to place a hand on his arm. "Is not knowing really better? All our lives, we're always going to ask, 'what if'...do you want that? Do you want that for Belle and Henry?"

Neal sighed and turned away, finally letting a few tears fall. "I...I just-"

Because using the globe could be the final nail in the coffin. Because after all this months, he still expected his father to suddenly poof into existence after a grand display of colorful magic. Because ever since that day, he never accepted the fact that his father might not be coming back.

Emma moved forward and wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed. "I know….I know."

xXx

 

David kept his distance as he saw his daughter comfort Neal. He sighed, hearing footsteps approach.

"They're good for each other," came his wife's voice and David turned to look at Mary Margaret with a sad smile. "But that's not what's bothering you, is it?"

"You heard her," began David, looking from his first child to the one coming soon. "I can't imagine the life she had to-" David stopped himself as his voice broke from everything he was currently feeling.

Emma had hoped to find a family while she grew up and never had one. Sure, she had one now, but everything she had experienced for those 28 years could never be erased.

"I let her down," said David finally, meeting her wife's gaze. "I failed her."

"David-"

"I should have-"

"There's no use thinking about that," said Mary Margaret, taking David's hands into her own. "We can't change what has happened. But we can learn from them."

"And what if this new threat tears us apart once more?" asked David. "I already failed one child, Mary Margaret-"

"You didn't fail Emma," reassured Mary Margaret.

"Rumplesitltskin gave up his life so his son could have a good one," said David. "Without a second thought. He did it twice. Before and after he was the Dark One. I wasn't even able to do it when the lives of the people I loved were on the line."

"You did what you could," argued Mary Margaret. "David, you spent 28 years in a coma because you saved Emma from being part of the curse."

"And yet-"

"David," began Mary Margaret, placing her hands on the side of his face so she could meet his eye. "Emma is with us. We're together. Our family is growing." She paused to let her words sink in. "We can't change what has happened but the important thing is we're here, we all found each other again."

David sighed as he took her hands into his. "Yeah...I'm sorry." He hugged her tightly. "I just-"

"I know," replied Mary Margaret with a smile. "But whatever this Zelena throws at us, we'll get through it. Nothing can keep our family apart."

xXx

 

Everyone eyed the globe hesitantly as David gently placed it on the counter.

This was it.

Neal sighed from beside Emma and Henry. "No point wasting our time."

Belle closed her eyes and nodded as Neal moved forward and pricked his finger at the top pin and let a drop fall.

The globe light up to life and swirled around for a moment, making Neal believe that their efforts were just a waste...telling them what they already knew.

Until an image appeared on the globe-

"That's-" began Emma with a gasp. "That's here. That's Maine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Silence had befallen them as the globe continued to show Maine as Rumplestiltskin's location.

Rumplestiltskin was alive. Zelena had been telling the truth.

But it was too early to celebrate. Maine was a huge place to search. It's not like they had the time or man power to canvass the entire state.

"Won't it give us a more specific location?" asked Belle and just as the words were out of her mouth the globe shifted again. It now showed two small circles and then a red line circled the globe until it met with one circle. The circles were separated by a short space and connected by a long line.

"What does that mean?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I'm not sure," began Regina as she watched the gobe repeat the same action. "But…" turning to Neal and then to Henry. "I'm guessing that two small circles are the two of you, the two blood relatives of Rumple."

"And that other circle the line connects to is him," raised Henry. "Why couldn't the globe just draw the line between that short space? Why circle the entire globe first?"

"Maybe," began Belle studying the globe and then meeting everyone in the eye. "It means that Rumple may be nearby but we have a long way to go before truly reuniting with him."

"That makes sense," began Regina, meeting Belle's eye. "If Rumple had been this close from the start and hasn't come home, maybe there's something preventing him from doing so."

"Hence the long line," agreed David. "But how do we start?"

"The only safe plan we have," replied Emma as she turned to Neal who had not spoken since the globe had lit up. "Neal and I are the only ones safe to cross the town line since we weren't part of the curse."

"Me too," objected Henry.

"Henry-"

"The globe doesn't lie, Emma," began Regina as Emma glared at Henry's other mother. "It shows two of Rumple's relatives."

"Maybe that's all it is," argued Emma. "Us knowing that the blood relation-"

"Magic isn't that straightforward," replied Regina. "If we want to find Rumple, you'll need to bring Henry along."

Henry beamed. "Roadtrip!"

"Besides," began Mary Margaret. "Do you really want him to stay here with Zelena on the prowl?"

Emma sighed, annoyed at being outnumbered. She turned to neal and nudged him hard on the ribs. "I could use some backup here."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Neal, finally tearing his gaze away from the globe. "What's happening?"

"We're going on a road trip and your son insists on coming along," said Emma, her annoyance disappearing slightly at the look on her boyfriend's face.

"I-what?" asked Neal. "Roadtrip?"

"Finding your father," replied Emma. "We're going to the next town and the town after. The globe says he is close by but maybe he's sick or something...I mean he did kill himself."

"If you need money," began Belle. "Hospital bills or what not, he's cursed persona kept all his assets in check."

"That's be a great help, so we don't encounter any unwanted questions," began Emma as she turned back to Neal. "Neal-"

"I know, just-" he stopped himself and sighed. "I...could you all give Belle and I a minute." He didn't wait for a reply as he took Belle's hand and led her to the back of the shop.

"Neal-" began Belle but she was cut off when Neal raised his hand.

"I...I don't know," began Neal but his voice left him as he all but sank on the cot, covering his face with his hands. Belle sat next to him, her hand rubbing his back comfortably.

"Eleven months," said Neal underneath his hands. "Eleven months and we didn't do anything."

"Baelfire," tried Belle, using the name Rumplestiltskin had given him. Belle was the only one allowed to call him that these days. "No one thought otherwise."

"But we didn't find a body-"

"Bae, it's ok," consoled Belle.

"It's not ok!" shouted Neal as he stood and started to pace. "We didn't do anything. I didn't do anything! What if he's been suffering for the past 11 months and I-"

"Bae," tried Belle as he grasped the taller man's shoulders and made him meet her eye. "Breathe."

Neal forced himself not to look away and to take deep breaths. His father had spent centuries trying to find a way to him, never thinking for a second that his son was dead. What a great way for said son to repay that-thinking immediately that his father was gone and not making an effort-

"Stop it," reprimanded Belle which startled Neal out of his thoughts. "I know that look. I've seen it so many times on your father's face to know what's going on inside that head. Stop it, Baelfire. You-we couldn't have known."

His father also didn't know where he was and what had happened and yet he hoped. He kept hoping for over three hundred years.

What had Neal done? A second after seeing the dagger and he had accepted his father's death with no questions ask.

"But-"

"Rumple thought himself that the price of stopping Pan would be his own death," said Belle sharply. "He didn't know that he would live through that. If Rumplestiltskin wasn't the wiser, we certainly wouldn't be."

Neal bowed his head, hen he sighed and took Belle's hand which was on one of his shoulders. "I'm sorry. It's just...I-"

"I know," replied Belle softly. "I'm feeling the same way too. But we shouldn't dwell on that now."

"Now," repeated Neal. "Now we bring him home."

xXx

"You sure you can handle your father's car?" asked David as he, Neal and Killian loaded the trunk of the Cadillac with bags and some other supplies. "I could lend you the truck."

"And have you drive his car?" asked Neal with a small smile. "I know you've wanted to drive this since the beginning, David."

"You bet," replied David. "Even when we were still cursed. Now may be my only chance."

"You could always ask him nicely," replied Neal.

"I think I'll have a better chance of asking to drive Regina's car," replied David with a shrug. "Maybe when things really do settle, the Sheriff Department could get a few upgrades."

"Yeah, like computers instead of typewriters," added Emma.

"And tablets," said Henry as he got in the back seat. "At least everyone has a smartphone."

"Have you seen your grandfather's phone?" asked Neal as he leaned down on the backseat window to talk to his son.

"Hey, I still have a flip phone," said Belle with a genuine smile, something Neal hadn't seen for quite some time now. "It works alright."

Regina rolled her eyes at all of them. "The nearest town is a couple of hours from here. I'm sure you can manage."

Neal and Emma nodded as the latter walked towards the passenger side. "We'll call you as soon as we get settled or sooner if we have any news."

"Are we sure there's nothing at the townline that'll surprise us?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I have the Merry Men on guard in case another flying monkey arrives," replied Robin. "But just as well, maybe another group should trail behind you."

"That's not a bad idea," replied Regina, glaring when Robin gave her a smile. "For once you actually had something beneficial to contribute."

"And you didn't even have to ask," replied Robin with a slight bow.

"Ten bucks they're together by the time we get back," whispered Neal to Emma.

"No bet, the way they look at each other rivals that of your dad and Belle," replied Emma as they both got into the Cadillac. Regina and Robin both got into Regina's car while David and Killian got into the Nolans' truck.

Emma called her father while Neal dialled Regina as they all approached the townline.

"Nothing so far," came David's voice over the speaker.

"Don't be-"

A loud screech tore through the sky and soon enough a few large figures from above were swooping down on us.

"Don't mind them," shouted Regina over Neal's phone. "Go!"

"Easier said than done!" came Emma's reply as one flying monkey headed straight their way. She made to open the window to try and shoot at the creature but when the monkey got close the entire car shimmered and suddenly the monkey was being blasted away from them.

"No way," breathed Neal as he stepped on the gas. "Really Papa? You even put wards on your car?"

"Regina!" shouted Emma as she turned to see the flying monkeys flying over the others.

"We're fine!" called Regina as the sound of guns and arrows being fired filled the background. "Bring him home."

"Go Emma!" called her father. "We'll fend them off."

Emma turned towards Neal and nodded. Neal sped up once more and didn't slow down until way past the sign of Storybrooke.

As soon as the Cadillac was out of sight, the flying monkeys began to retreat. Regina stopped the car and got out.

"What are you doing?" called Robin.

"We're going to catch one," shouted back Regina as she conjured a fireball and threw it at the nearest one.

Robin shook his head and fired another arrow. "This would be fruitful if we actually had a means of-"

"We've got a net," shouted David as he and Killian climbed to the back of his truck.

"Yeah but how are we supposed to catch it," voiced Killian.

"Leave that to me," said Regina as the monkey roared and flew right at her.

"Regina!" called Robin but as soon as the monkey was near, Regina raised her hand and the net from David's truck flew through the air and wrapped itself around the monkey and the creature landed on the ground.

The others ran towards her as Regina waved her hand over the monkey and frowned. "This isn't your ordinary monkey."

"Really?" said Killian. "Here I thought the wings and the flying was evidence of that."

Regina glared at him. "What I mean is that this isn't a monkey at all, Captain Guyliner. It's some sort of transformation spell."

"Transformation spell?" asked David. "So that could be a real person?"

"One way to find out," began Regina as she waved her hand over the monkey once again and it was surrounded by purple smoke...then it grew to-

"Watch out!" called Robin as he all but dragged Regina to where the cars where as an Ogre roared into being. It grabbed a tree and tried to uproot it as the others sought cover.

"Ogres?!" shouted Regina as the Ogre succeeded in uprooting a tree and threw the branches their way. "She turned Ogres into Flying Monkeys?"

"We had just defeated the Ogres when Aurora and Philip called the gathering," replied Robin as he fired an arrow while David and Killian fired their guns.

"Do you honestly think those things will make a difference?" shouted Regina as she brushed her sleeves and stood.

"Regina, what the-" began David.

She conjured a fireball in each hand. "You forget, the person who taught me magic stopped Ogres more than once. This will be quick."

xXx

"Seriously?" asked Emma over the phone and Neal gave her a sideways glance. They had just crossed the nearest town and were back on the open road. "Mom, hold on. I'm putting you on speaker." She held the phone between her and Neal. "Could you repeat that?"

"The Flying Monkeys that Zelena have," began Mary Margaret. "They're Ogres."

"They're what?" exclaimed Neal.

"Regina said that Zelena had used some sort of transformation spell on them." continued Mary Margaret. "So far, Robin's men had caught sight of five of them. There could be more."

"We need to find Papa fast," said Neal. "Did Regina say if the monkeys could be transformed back at Zelena's whim?"

"No, but that could be problematic," replied Mary Margaret. "But surely she wouldn't. They'd be harder to control wouldn't they?"

"Not unless she has some sort of magic that could work just as well besides transforming them into monkeys," countered Emma.

"Belle's looking into that right now, and researching on what Zelena's plan could be," added Mary Margaret. "Blue had said she'll help with the research."

"That's going to be hard," replied Neal, keeping his eyes on the road. "It's not like Zelena was specific with what she said. She just wants her way and make Regina suffer."

"But she said she came to Storybrooke for your father's wisdom," began Emma. "If she wanted to brag, she could have done it after. Your father is a key ingredient in her plans."

"So are we taking this wisdom component literally or figuratively?" asked Neal. "She may be looking for a particular curse or spell that Papa had created."

"Can wisdom actually be an ingredient?" asked Emma. "I'm not the best person to ask magic wise."

"I'll relay all those back to Belle and Blue," replied Mary Margaret. "Be careful, you three."

Emma ended the call and eyed her boyfriend. "You must be considering the whole move to New York thing more than ever."

They both heard the worried sigh from the back seat and Neal resisted the urge to look at his son. "We haven't decided on anything yet, Henry."

"We shouldn't even have this conversation at all," mumbled Henry.

"Henry," warned Emma.

"Storybrooke is our home," replied Henry. "Our family is here."

"Look, it was just an idea," began Neal as he looked at his son by the mirror. "Nothing has been final or thought of thoroughly. It was just a thought. Let's just drop this for now. We have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah," answered Emma. "Like how we're going to find your father in the entirety of Maine."

"Henry found you," began Neal with a smile. "Besides, our families tend to find each other no matter what."

Emma scoffed and Henry giggled from the back.

"That's all well and good in Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest," began Emma. "But belief and true love isn't much help here-"

Just then the car made a loud grumble and they slowed down. "Looks like the Cadillac isn't much out here too."

Neal parked on the side of the road and the two adults got out. Neal lifted the hood of the car and was met with smoke from the engine.

"Just our luck," mumbled Neal as he and Emma shared a look. "You have any idea what to do with this?"

"I know how to hotwire them, not fix them," replied Emma with a shrug. "You've been driving this for almost a year."

"Yeah, but it never broke down on me like this," said Neal with a sigh. He looked around and then at his watch. "That was fast. Just a few hours after leaving town and we get the first roadblock."

"Maybe it means Grandpa Gold is nearby," began Henry at the backseat.

"Doubt it," replied Neal as he rubbed the back of his head. "Why don't you and Henry try and find a place to stay the night. I'll try and do what I can-"

"You folks need some help?" came a voice and the trio turned to see a middle-aged man stop beside them on the road. His van having the words "Dylan's Motors" printed on the side. "Wow, that's some car you've got there. Family heirloom?"

"You could say that," began Neal. He motioned towards the van. "You have any parts for a Cadillac?"

The man stepped out from his van and looked over the engine beside's Neal. "I don't think anything needs replacing. But I'm not the best person to say that. I have a guy who knows a lot about vintage cars, though. He's manning the garage while I'm out." He paused and eyed the car and his van. "I wouldn't want to risk towing this before we know for certain." He offered Neal his hand. "Dylan Myers."

"Neal Gold," replied Neal, not hesitating giving his father's cursed name. "This is Emma and my son Henry."

Dylan nodded. "I'll pick up Leo and we'll head back here ASAP. Just sit tight." He went back to his van and sped off.

"Do you think your dad maintained his car using magic?" asked Emma as she leaned on the side of the car.

"No idea," replied Neal, still looking over the engine. "But he was Mr Gold for 28 years, no magic. What do you think Henry?"

"Well I saw Mr. Tillman and grandpa talking to each other by the Cadillac a few times," replied Henry from inside the car. "Maybe grandpa had help."

"Yeah, he did ask me about the car that one time I ran into him at the diner," said Neal all of a sudden, walking over to stand next to Emma. "Maybe I should have taken his offer...or Regina's with using her car."

"I'm offended you didn't even think of using the bug," replied Emma with a smile.

"The three of us, plus bags," began Neal. "If we do find Papa, how do you expect all of us to fit?"

"Your father is a toothpick," commented Emma.

"11 months," argued Neal. "You never know, he might have eaten his fill."

"Can you imagine Grandpa being the same size as Anton?" asked Henry with a laugh.

"You know I never got that," began Emma, looking at Neal. "Your dad isn't the tallest man."

"Really, Em?" replied Neal with a smile.

"Fine, he's short," continued Emma. "How did you end up being a bit tall."

"Pan was a bit tall," offered Neal.

"Not as tall as you and when we caught a glimpse of Malcolm, he wasn't even that taller than Gold."

Neal shrugged but then smiled. "Well he may be short, but Belle says that-"

"Do not even go there Cassidy!" said Emma, punching him on the shoulder.

"What?" asked Henry, confused. "What was dad going to say?"

"Why do you and Belle even talk about that?" huffed Emma, giving him a death glare as her cheeks turned a shade of red in embarrassment of what she almost just heard.

"I was joking, Em," began Neal as he too shuddered. "Perish the thought I end up walking in on them."

"Don't remind me," groaned Emma as he remembered her and Henry walking in on her own parents.

They heard an engine nearby and all three turned to see Dylan's van making its way towards them.

"That was quick," replied Neal, as he waved the van over. But he stopped short upon seeing the man in the front seat.

"Neal-" began Emma but the van had stopped now and the men got out.

"Told you it's a beauty, Leo," began Dylan as he and an another man walked over towards the Cadillac. "What you reckon?"

"Seems well maintained from what I can see," replied the other man. He had short brown hair flickered with a bit of grey. He was about average of height, wearing a light green t-shirt under an open button down tan shirt. "How long have you owned this?"

Neal found he couldn't breathe as a pair of brown eyes similar to his own met his. There was no mistaking the man in front of them. It was Rumplestiltskin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"She specifically said 'the wisdom of Rumplestiltskin'," began Belle as she, Mary Margaret and Regina went over the books in the library at the convent.

"Things like courage, love, wisdom are powerful things," said Regina.

"But there don't have any physical representation," countered Mary Margaret. "Does she plan to kill Rumplestiltskin? Wouldn't that not go with her plan of wanting him to see her succeed?"

Regina thought it over and realization dawned on her face. "Not unless…" She looked over books. "Look for spells that require a symbol of wisdom as an ingredient."

"A symbol?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Things like true courage, true love, true wisdom can come out and transfer to an object being used to channel said trait," continued Regina. "Symbols can be powerful totems and from what Rumplestiltskin told me, can also be ingredients to some powerful spells."

She looked up and met their eye. "Whatever spell that is, that's going to be what Zelena is planning. And if it requires something as powerful as a symbol of wisdom...then I'm already worried for whatever she's planning."

"There are countless spells that require wisdom," began Belle as she shifted from one open book to another. "We need to find out what other ingredients she would need."

"Well we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there." began Regina. "Let's list down all the spells and their ingredients and-"

She was cut off by Mary Margaret's phone.

"Yes, David," answered Mary Margaret and then her eyes widened as she turned to Belle. "What? How?" She waited for the reply and nodded. "Right. We're on our way."

"What happened?" asked Belle, concerned.

"The door to Gold's shop was open when David and Killian drove past it," said Mary Margaret as she stood. "When they got inside, the safe behind the counter was also open."

"That's not possible," began Belle. "That safe is protected with-"

"Blood magic," replied Regina. "Neal was wounded by a flying monkey when they were at the forest."

"We need to figure out what she took," said Mary Margaret to Belle. "I know you haven't stepped foot in the shop. Maybe we could do it by phone-"

"We would be wasting our time," replied Belle as she stood, a serious look on her face. "We have to figure out what Zelena took before it's too late. I'm coming with you."

xXx

So, the metaphor for his father being nearby but being a long way from being reunited with him was apparently amnesia. Magic sure had a great way with riddles, thought Neal as he watched his father look over the very car he had driven for almost 3 decades.

"Please tell me you have a plan," whispered Neal to Emma as they watched the two men look over the Cadillac.

"I was formulating a plan at how to track down your father," replied Emma. "I haven't thought what to do after we found him."

"Well he found us," replied Henry with a smile from beside his parents. "Looks like the Cadillac wanted us to stop."

"Fifty bucks that Cadillac was a fateful pet back in the Enchanted Forest," said Emma and Neal rolled his eyes.

"Belle didn't say anything," countered Neal.

"Belle didn't know about Dove," fired back Emma.

"Dove was a literal dove that Papa saved from hunters by transforming the bird into a man," said Neal. "Dove grumbled about turning him into a filthy human but then dedicated his life serving Papa because Papa saved his life."

"Whatever," replied Emma. "We need a plan."

Neal shrugged and Emma slapped him on the arm hard. "Hey!"

"He's your father!" hissed Emma.

"Rumplestiltskin, yes." began Neal. "Leo, no."

"Just because he got a haircut doesn't-"

"That's not what I meant."

"We better think of something soon," raised Henry. "Or else we're going to look pretty suspicious."

Neal made to reply but the two mechanics had closed the hood of the car and headed their way.

"Weird that everything looks to be working ok," began his father. "But it won't start. Dylan is going to get the tow truck and will bring your car to the shop so I can give it a thorough look."

Dylan nodded to them as he headed to his van.

"Hope you weren't rushing to get to the next town," continued Leo. "It's pretty much another hour or so from here."

"No, we were ummm, on a family road trip to nowhere, basically," replied Emma, sounding convincing to Neal ears.

Leo chuckled. "Maybe don't consider a vintage car for a cross country trip, especially a model that'll be hard to find parts for." He paused and offered his hand. "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself properly. Leo Weaver."

"Neal Gold," replied Neal hesitantly, feeling all the awkwardness at having to introduce himself to his own father.

"Emma," began Emma as she took the offered hand. She turned towards her son. "Our son Henry."

"Where y'all from?" asked Leo.

Neal and Emma hesitated but Henry smiled up at his grandfather. "A town not too far from here, actually. Storybrooke."

Leo cocked his head to one side, his expression unreadable. "Really?"

"Yeah," replied Henry with every enthusiasm one could only expect from a kid. "It's a real quite, boring town and I manage to convince my parents to take me on a trip for my birthday."

It should have worried his parents at how convincing Henry was at lying but right now they were just relieved that 'Leo' seem to buy it as he was now asking Henry what places they had planned on seeing.

"Something tells me he's been planning a family trip for quite some time," whispered Neal to Emma.

"You do remember how he tracked me down, right?" said Emma.

"We better lock everyone's credit card somewhere," mumbled Neal.

"That sounds like fun, lad," replied Leo as he smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Wish I could see all those places?"

"You've been in this town your whole life Mr. Weaver?" asked Henry and Emma and Neal were a little proud about how Henry seemed to be having an easy time getting to know this cursed Rumplestiltskin.

"Not exactly," replied Leo with a wince. "I-well, um, I don't actually have any clue what my life was like a year ago."

Neal and Emma shared a look that went unnoticed as Leo was still too focused on Henry. "I'm so sorry to hear that Mr. Weaver. What happened?"

"Kid's performance is Oscar-worthy," mumbled Neal.

"No idea where he learned to lie like that," glared Emma at her boyfriend. "Oh wait, I'm looking at him."

"I don't really know," said Leo with a shrug. "All I remember is waking up in the hospital. Apparently, Dylan was doing some forest patrol for any poachers around the town's perimeter and found me on the forest floor, a wound on my chest."

"They find whatever attacked you?" asked Neal.

Leo shook his head. "Didn't look like an animal because the wound was isolated. Though they didn't find a weapon nearby."

"So, poachers?" asked Emma.

Leo shrugged. "Don't really know. I had nothing on me except a tattered suit. No wallet, no ID...nothing. We all concluded that I must have crossed paths with some pretty bad people and they basically left me for dead."

He looked over the car and then back at them. "They had hoped that once I woke, I'd be able to help them catch whoever got me...but I couldn't remember anything about my past." He smiled and chuckled. "Dylan calls me a regular Jason Bourne. I didn't get it at first but as soon as I got out of the hospital, we watched the movie."

"What about your name?" asked Neal. "Where did Leo Weaver come from?"

"We just sort of picked that out of thin air," replied Leo with yet another shrug. "Dylan came up with Leonard because of how crafty I was and I chose Weaver because the first thing I found out I could do was weaving and knitting."

He paused but smiled at Henry. "Not that I don't plan on looking for answers on my own...things just became a routine here and I suddenly had things to do."

"Well with what has happened here," began Emma as the men all turned to her. "We'll be heading back to Storybrooke and postponing this trip."

Henry acted the part of being dismayed and Neal sighed reluctantly but nodded. "Your mom's right, Henry. Maybe we can ask your grandfather if we can take his truck next time."

"How long have you all been living in Storybrooke?" asked Leo, his interest in the town catching everyone's attention.

"Just recently," replied Henry before his parents could utter another a word. "Mom just got the job of Sheriff and we were thinking of a last hurrah before we settle in for good."

Leo nodded but any other conversation was put aside as Dylan arrived with the tow truck.

As the two men went to work, Emma pulled Henry aside. "Why did you say that?"

"I got a feeling he knows something about Storybrooke," replied Henry. "Maybe he remembers it."

"Let's play it by ear," replied Neal. "Hopefully before the car is running again, we've convinced him to come home with us."

xXx

"So, some kind of root?" asked David as he and Killian continued to patrol the woods. "Belle's absolutely sure?"

Killian looked around as David continued his conversation with his wife over the phone. "Ok, let me know if you find out anything else. Be careful."

"What's missing?" asked Killian.

"A magical root that so far has many uses," replied David. "Doesn't really help in determining what Zelena's ultimate goal is."

"Belle has no idea why Rumplestiltskin kept something like that in his secured safe?" asked Killian as they continued to walk.

"I doubt Belle really liked talking about magic," said David. "I remember they fought once because Belle saw him using magic."

"Magic was always his vice," began Killian. "Though I think he was willing to give it up for his son."

"A man willing to take on darkness to save his son is a far better man than any of us could possibly be," said David.

"Don't picture him to be a saint, David," began Killian. "He still did succumb to the darkness from time to time."

"Like getting back on the people who belittle him when he was a peasant?" challenged David. "Underneath the curse, he was still human. Most tend to get back at others who have wronged us. Isn't that why you came to Storybrooke in the first place?"

"You got me there," replied Killian. "Frankly, I'm surprised I'm still alive."

"You'll have Belle to thank for that," said David. "Because no matter what darkness Rumplestiltskin was cursed with, he still found it in him to love. He still sacrificed so much for his family." He paused and eyed the skies. "I doubt any of us would be able to do that."

"I sense we're not talking about just the Crocodile." began Killian. "Has this something to do with what your daughter had said?"

"I failed her," replied David. "You heard what she had said. She hoped to have a family and her life in this realm didn't exactly give her one."

"When she was growing up," countered Killian. "Now she does have her family."

"Too late because I wasn't willing to sacrifice everything I had for her," replied David. "And now we have another threat upon us, who's to say that my next child will not face that same crushing abandonment."

"You didn't abandon her, mate," began Killian, his voice softening.

"Why do I feel like I did?" said David. "Why do I feel like I failed her as a father? And that if we don't stop Zelena, I'll fail my coming child?"

Killian made to reply but they heard a shriek from above them and soon enough two flying monkeys descended upon them. Both men unsheathed their swords and prepared for a fight. Both monkeys headed for Killian and one manage to grab him by the shoulder and fly away.

"Hook!"

David made to pursue them but someone knocked him down. Swiftly, David got up and quickly grabbed his sword and stabbed the figure who attacked him. The person seemed to be unfazed as the figure lifted David up by the neck, strangling him in the process. David grabbed the figure's hood and found himself staring back.

"What are you?" gasped David as he struggled.

The figure just smiled menacingly. "I'm you." He threw David to the ground but the prince quickly grabbed for his fallen sword.

A shot rang out the woods. Killian must have gotten away from the monkeys. Good, he would probably call for the others.

"You can't defeat me. I smell your fear." continued the thing wearing his face. "It's like a stench. The stench of a scared shepherd boy who strayed too far from his farm."

"I'm not scared of anything." said David as he lunged forward but the other man parried each of his attack with a laugh.

"If that were true, I wouldn't be here." David attacked once again but his opponent grabbed his wrists and forced him to the ground. "Your little declaration was all I needed to manifest."

With one swift motion, the other man destroyed David's sword.

"Don't you see?" began the figure, looming over David. "Your fear makes you weak."

"No, I'm not afraid." said David.

"Saying that doesn't make it so."

"I'll die to protect my family." said David defiantly.

"That doesn't make you fearless. Even as the point is proven." replied the other man as he grabbed David by the neck. "Give in. It's easier."

"David!"

Mary Margaret.

No, he couldn't give up. His family was depending on him. He was afraid...

"I am afraid." began David as he struggled to breathe. "I am afraid I won't be a good father." His hand grabbed his broken sword. "But I won't let that stop me. Not now."

He plunged his broken sword at the figure and it finally let him go, before crumbling into dust.

Panting, David made to grab the hilt of his broken sword but before he could lift it off the ground, the hilt vanished in a cloud of green smoke.

"What happened?" asked Mary Margaret as she quickly went to her fallen husband. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," managed David as Killian helped him up. Regina falling close behind. "I just fought with myself."

"Come again?" asked Killian.

"It's her." began Regina. "She's toying with us."

"Any particular reason she would send a demon who looks like you?" asked Killian.

"No idea." replied David. "It was just there wearing my face, harping on my deepest fears."

"It knew your deepest fears?" asked Regina and David nodded.

"It wasn't until I'd admitted them that I was able to defeat it by stabbing it with the hilt of my sword." explained David.

"Where is it?" asked Regina all of a sudden. "Your sword?"

"Well, that's the strange part." began David as he met Regina's eye. "After I killed it, the hilt… it disappeared."

"What's that mean, Regina?" asked Mary Margaret.

"When we face our deepest fears, our true courage comes out." explained Regina. "When you used the hilt of your sword to vanquish your fears, your courage transferred into it."

"It became a symbol," added Mary Margaret, remembering their earlier conversation with Belle.

"Why did it disappear?" asked Killian.

"It didn't disappear." said Regina, shaking her head. "She took it."

"The Wicked Witch stole my courage?" asked David.

"A symbol of it." corrected Regina. "And as I've explained to your wife and Belle earlier, symbols can be powerful totems."

"So true wisdom and now true courage," began Mary Margaret. "Maybe we can finally narrow down whatever spell Zelena is planning."

xXx

"Seriously? Storybrooke." began Dylan as Leo continued to look over the engine of the Cadillac. "Maybe it's a sign."

Dylan had helped the Golds settle into the town's bed and breakfast. They were going to meet them tomorrow morning for breakfast with an update on the car.

"Dyl," began Leo, not lifting his head to meet the other man's eye. "This could be nothing."

"Leo we've been thinking of heading to the town and always, we get side tracked," replied Dylan. "They said they were heading back. You could hitch a ride with them. They seem like nice folk."

"It's just too much of a coincidence," began Leo with a shrug.

"Leo," began Dylan and the man didn't continue until Leo looked up and met his gaze. "Almost a year ago, I found you in the forest, bleeding to dead with nothing but the clothes on your back and a receipt in your pocket from a diner in Storybrooke for two cheeseburgers, two Iced Teas and extra pickles that was way too pricey." He paused to drive his point. "If you really want to know what was your life before being my employee, you'll hitch a ride with these folks."

"If I was from Storybrooke," began Leo as he turned away from Dylan to look for some random tool. "Wouldn't they have recognized me?"

"I thought Henry said his mother just got the job of being the Sheriff," countered Dylan. "Maybe they arrived after you had been gone." He paused and laughed. "Maybe you were the Sheriff and Emma's your replacement."

"That just gives me more reason not to bring the subject up, I don't want to her to lose her job" replied Leo. "Besides, I might just have been passing by the town-"

"I don't think you could eat two cheese burgers in one go, Leo," replied Dylan. "Look, ever since you were discharged from the hospital, we've been trying to plan a trip to the town everyone knows but nobody has been before but our plans always get changed last minute. Maybe it's the universe's way of saying that you need to take this leap by yourself and not me nagging you about it."

Leo sighed as Dylan left the garage. He dropped the tools he was using and leaned on the table.

He was scared. That was the real reason why he didn't want to try. He was scared of what the truth would be. His life currently wasn't complicated. He had a good job and he had a good confidant. Why couldn't life be that simple? Did he really have to go back? Did he really have to remember who he was when he was currently happy where he is?

He reached into his pocket and got the one thing that tied him to his past. A receipt from Granny's Diner in Storybrooke. It was for two people.

He might be scared but someone in Storybrooke shared a meal with him. He at least owed that person some sort of explanation...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emma was trying to be patient. Heavens, she should be given some sort of award for how patient she was being and Neal wasn't even trying to do anything.

They sat at the table of the small restaurant that Dylan had said they would all meet for an update on the Cadillac. They had arrived early at Neal's insistence and said man was fidgeting up a storm. He kept bouncing his leg or playing with his coffee or rubbing his palms together.

She would give him a look and Neal would apologize and sit still for about ten seconds before things started up again. Henry was grinning opposite them and Emma had just about enough after the tenth time Neal started bouncing his leg again.

"Would you quit it, please," hissed Emma as Neal turned to her startled. "Or else I'm going to slug you so hard, you'll be the one without any memories."

"Sorry," mumbled Neal as his leg stopped jumping but his hands began to fidget and Emma sighed as Henry tried not to laugh. "Ok, ok...I'm sorry.'

"It'll be fine, Dad," tried Henry, giving his father a reassuring smile. "We have a good reason why we're inviting Grandpa Gold back to Storybrooke and once he crosses the town line-"

"We tell him we kidnapped him," mumbled Neal which earned him an elbow on the side from Emma.

"We're asking him if he could look over the car back in town because your father has spare parts," said Emma. "Whether the Cadillac starts up again or not, we'll need his help in fixing it properly and with the parts of the car in Storybrooke, I'm pretty sure he'll say yes."

"So, we keep that whole act in place even as we cross the town line?" asked Neal. "Because I'm pretty sure flying monkeys, pirates and witches would probably give him the heads up that the town isn't as normal as it looks."

"Then we cool down on all the magic and just have him look around the shop or the house," reasoned out Henry. "It might jog his memory."

"There's still the thought of crosses the town line and he suddenly has scales and claws?" asked Neal.

"You saw him in town, Neal," argued Emma. "He didn't look like he did in the Enchanted Forest."

Before Neal could argue, Emma sent him a glare and he wisely kept his mouth shut. Henry snickered. "We just need to make sure the witch doesn't find him as soon as we cross the town line."

"I'll call Regina once we're sure that he's coming back to town with us," said Emma. They all turned upon hearing the door to the restaurant open and was a little surprised to see only Dylan heading their way.

"Sorry for being a little late," replied Dylan as he sat down next to Henry. "I didn't wake Leo. Don't know what he did but he looked exhausted and I didn't have the heart to wake him."

Neal's concern skyrocketed but Emma's hand found his own and grounded him for the moment. "He ok?"

"Yeah, probably just lost track of time again," said Dylan. "He does that...get lost in a project and forgets to eat or sleep."

The older man chuckled and shook his head. He nodded towards a waitress and asked for coffee. "He did leave me a message that the car had started last night and was probably good to go."

"That's good to hear," began Emma. "We could wait for him. We would want to thank him properly for all the work he put into fixing our car."

"Actually, it's better that he's not here." began Dylan as he eyed Emma and Neal, which made Neal swallow the growing lump in his throat. "I have a bit of a weird request but let me explain before you say no."

Emma and Neal turned to each other for a beat, in silent conversation but soon Emma turned back to Dylan. "What is it?"

"Leo mentioned you folk come from Storybrooke," began Dylan. The trio nodded. "Did he mention how he came to be in this town?"

"He gave us the summary, yeah," replied Neal. "That you found him wounded by the woods with only the clothes he was wearing."

"And a receipt from Granny's Diner in Storybrooke," added Dylan just as all three eyes widened in surprise. "We've been trying to take a trip to Storybrooke but we're always sidetracked. If I'm being honest, Leo seems a bit hesitant to go."

"Why do you think that Mr. Myers?" asked Henry.

"Well, I think it's because he thinks he's being a bother if I help him find out his past," replied Dylan. "Leo seems to be the man who wants to not worry the people around him and tends to take on the world head on without asking for help."

Neal's heart clenched at the words that perfectly described his father. But of course, that tendency came from his experience of asking for help and no one giving it to him so he had to learn to fend for himself.

"I was wondering if maybe you could offer him a ride to Storybrooke," continued Dylan. "It wouldn't be a bother to me and to you since that's where you're headed already."

"Won't he ask why we're offering?" asked Neal.

Dylan shrugged and smiled. "You can tell him, I told you." He paused and met Neal's eye. "Look, Leo's been a great help but there are times when I see him just staring out into space and I know he's thinking about the past he can't remember. As much as I love having another pair of hands helping at the shop, I wouldn't want someone to give up their chance of finding out the truth about who they are."

"There's a chance he won't come back, Mr. Myers," began Emma. "Are you ok with that?"

Dylan smiled. "Leo may not come back but I'm pretty sure he won't keep me in the dark." He paused and nodded as the waitress placed a cup of coffee before him. "But yeah, I'm ok with that...as long as Leo finds his answers and is happy."

xXx

"So no memory whatsoever?" asked Regina as Emma had called her as Dylan and Neal left to talk to Leo. "But it's not like what happens to people who cross the townline...I mean he doesn't remember his name is Gold."

"Yeah," answered Emma. "So I don't think that memory potion will work on him as it did for Belle."

"I agree," replied Regina, besides the Blue Fairy would never help Rumplestiltskin, cursed or not. "What's your plan exactly?"

"Meet us at the townline so there won't be any unwelcoming committee?" asked Emma. "We don't really know how to breach the subject of magic and fairy tales yet."

"We can't sidestep around magic," said Regina. "But we can ignore who he is."

"I'm not sure I'm following," replied Emma.

"Tell him the truth about us," said Regina. "Just mention that he's an ordinary spinner taken by the curse."

"You don't think that's still overwhelming?" asked Emma.

"Better that than telling him he's the Beast from the fairytale," countered Regina.

Emma groaned and covered her face with her hand. "I'll talk to Neal but I'm pretty sure we're just going to keep him in the dark until we ultimately have to tell him."

"You can't keep him in the dark, especially since we're not even sure if he still has magic or not," argued Regina.

"It's not like he knows how to use them." fired back Emma. "Or even that he has magic, making keeping him the dark the better course of action."

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma ended the call. She turned to Belle who already had a worried look on her face. "So he doesn't remember anything?"

"Nothing," replied Regina with a sigh. "Not sure if this is permanent or not. I'm not even sure how he survived."

"But we can-" began Mary Margaret.

"It's different when Sneezy crossed the townline," began Regina. "He remembered only his cursed self. Rumple doesn't remember anything, at all."

"So, Blue's memory potion won't work," said Belle with a sad sigh. "Regardless, Rumple's alive."

"Yeah," began Regina with a concern look. "But without any memories, I doubt he'll be able to help us against Zelena."

xXx

Leo couldn't understand it.

Last night, the car had started alright and he had headed to bed, thinking that with the car finally fixed, the Golds could leave town and he could forget once again about Storybrooke. Even though a few minutes before that, he had contemplated asking Neal Gold about the town and if the young man could do him a favor and look for the person he shared a meal with-

But now, the morning after, the car was back to not starting and Leo being clueless as to what was wrong.

What changed? Well his mind about going to Storybrooke had but that had nothing to do with the car in any sort of-

"Hey," came the greeting and Leo turned to see Neal Gold by the garage door. "Dylan said she was good to go."

"Last night," mumbled Leo embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I checked her over before calling it a night and now she doesn't want to cooperate again."

"Oh," began the young man. "What changed?"

"Exactly what I was aking," began Leo as he once again raised the hood and looked over the car's engine. "Nothing seems to be broken. The engine looks well maintained."

"You sure we don't need to replace anything?" asked Neal.

"Maybe, but it'll be hard to come across parts for a model like this," replied Leo. "I could probably come up with something if needed but that'll probably last you only until you get home."

"Which will work out well because my father has a couple of spare parts at home," began Neal. "if it's okay with you and Dylan, maybe you could come to Storybrooke with us and replace any parts needed with what my father has."

"What?" asked Leo as he eyed Neal suspiciously and the younger man copied his actions from earlier, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Leo sighed and leaned on the car, head bent down before lifting his gaze and met Neal's. "Dylan told you."

"Don't be mad," began Neal with a small smile. "He's just looking out for you."

Leo ran a tired hand over his face and went over to the table with the toolbox, trying to distract himself with finding something else to do than continue on this conversation.

"Besides," continued Neal. "Emma and I were discussing the same scenario whether the car was fixed or not. She's a bit adamant that we take the Cadillac through the trip and maybe having it serviced and old parts replaced would be a good idea."

"You're better off renting a proper vehicle," replied Leo as he sighed. "So even before Dylan asked you to bring me to town, you were already thinking of asking me to accompany you?" That must be some kind of fate pushing him to head to Storybrooke.

Then again, all those attempts for the past 11 months seemed to have been a huge sign telling him to move on. Why now? Why now when he was already settled?

"Look Mr. Weaver," began the younger man and Leo raised a hand.

"Please, call me Leo," insisted Leo.

Neal looked surprised and a bit shell shocked but sighed. "Look Leo...I know a thing or two about trying to bury the past."

Leo remained silent as he stared at the younger man, prompting Neal to continue. "My father had let me go once and he regretted doing it. I buried that part of my life and led a new one, even changed my name."

"But your father found you, I take it?" asked Leo.

Neal nodded. "He did," the younger man placed both hands in his pocket and bowed his head. "But I kept him at arm's length. I brushed aside all of his attempts at an apology or an explanation…" Neal paused and Leo felt that it was hard for the younger man to talk about his history, even with a complete stranger. "By the time I got over my pride, it was too late. My father was gone and I wasn't able to tell him that I love him."

"I'm sorry," replied Leo, at a loss of what to do or say. This young man basically just told him something deeply personal and it was brave of him to do so. Leo wouldn't have had the courage.

"I know it's not a similar circumstance," continued Neal, finally raising his head to meet the other man's eye. "It's not like you chose to forget your past...but ignoring it isn't the right answer. You may have someone in town who is looking for you-"

"It's been eleven months," offered Leo. "They may have declared me dead already."

"Would you prefer living in a world thinking what if?" asked Neal, echoing Emma's word to him before they had decided to use the globe. "I was happy with my life then...not caring about my old man. I realize I could either take the easy way and ignore him or take the leap and fix our relationship." He paused. "It may have been short lived but I got my father back by taking that leap."

"What made you take the leap?" asked Leo.

"My son," replied Neal with a shrug. "He and Emma were the ones that helped my father track me down. I may have said how I hated my old man but they saw through that. They saw that I actually wanted to see my father again, they just had to go through my inflated ego."

Leo smiled which Neal returned. "I guess a couple of days off would do me some good." Neal chuckled as Leo turned to the car and tried to start it again. "We just need to find a way to get her moving-"

The Cadillac made a low sound and suddenly the engine was working again. Leo and Neal turned to each other in confusion.

It took all of Neal's will not to smile at his father's confused look. Leo turned towards the engine as Neal eyed the car.

"You didn't want to leave without him as well, didn't you?"

Neal smiled as the car's light flicked on and off. Looks like Emma was right, the Cadillac was some sort of pet.

xXx

"I have to say, I'm still a little amazed that Strorybrooke actually exists," began Leo as they drove through the forest back to town. "I mean many people have heard of it but not one person has been there...I was thinking it might have been some piece of paper I found in the thrash."

"Oh, it's real alright," replied Neal as he drove, giving a sideways glance at Emma. "Homey, lovely people."

"It has a magical essence to it," said Henry and both his parents glared at him through the mirror.

"Magical? Why do you say that?" asked Leo, giving Henry a quizzical yet curious look.

"Oh well the forest looks like it came out of a storybook," began Henry. "There's this wishing well right in the middle of it too."

"Maybe that's why the town is called Storybrooke." said Leo with a smile. "What else is magical about it?"

"Well the people," replied Henry with a shrug and Neal hoped that Henry would not bring up-

"The town librarian is named Belle," said Henry, beaming. "She lets me read all the new books the library gets.

Leo chuckled. "Well, I'm pretty sure this Belle is a truly remarkable person indeed. I always held those who love to read in high regard."

Neal shared another look with Emma on that. "But I'm sure that's just a coincidence, lad. Not unless there's a beast running around town too."

"Well there are monkeys," replied Henry.

"Monkeys?" asked Leo.

"Nothing to worry about," cut off Emma. "The animal shelter had a little problem a couple of days ago. I'm sure everything has been taken care of."

"Why monkeys though?" asked Leo. "I wasn't aware that there were such creatures in the forests of Maine."

"Storybrooke has its fair share of wildlife," replied Emma, making Neal snort. Yeah, fine share of wildlife with fairies, dwarves and a giant.

"Here we go," exclaimed Henry as they passed the town sign and Leo looked at him confused. "Sorry, just a bit excited to be home."

"I can see that," replied Leo with a chuckle. Emma gave a sideways glance towards Neal who looked to be just as nervous as she was. They had no idea if Leo would revert back to Rumplestiltskin when he's surrounded by magic once again, hell it might even give him back the stab wound he left town with or maybe a flock (was it a flock, they did have wings) of monkeys were waiting to ambush them as soon as they arrived-they were really taking a huge risk with this.

The town line approached and Neal debated whether he should speed up or not.

"Now or never," he whispered and Emma looked at him in concern. He hit the accelerator and they breezed through the town line.

He barely managed to brake in time to stop the Cadillac from hitting Regina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Currently it says Snow, Henry and Leo are running away from the monkeys. I've come to realize that Snow shouldn't be running around given that's she almost ready to give birth. I'll be re-writing that part a little. But the dialogue will stay the same.

Chapter 8

Leo and Henry collided with each other as the car suddenly stopped. He raised his head and was surprised to see a woman standing in the middle road. He could have sworn there was no one on the road as they had approached, as well as the car on the side not being there earlier.

"What the hell?!" shouted Neal as he and Emma got out of the car to face a glaring Regina. "You just had to stand in the middle of the road?"

"You shouldn't be driving at that speed with our son inside the car, Gold!" fired back Regina as the two stared each other down. "Besides, I thought you'd be more cautious entering the town."

"Well we were expecting a hostile welcoming party," pointed out Emma.

"Why do you think I'm here?" asked Regina with a raised eyebrow. "You called me, remember?"

"Wait," said Neal all of a sudden. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to tell him-"

"Who he is, yes but we're not going to keep quiet about-" answered Regina.

"I don't think that's-," began Emma.

"Regina, we can't," protested Neal. "It'll be too much-"

"So, what? You going to bring him too town and expect that no one will do or say anything m-"

"No saying the M-word," hissed Neal.

"That seems like an intense argument," began Leo as he and Henry stayed inside the car. Leo noted the enthusiasm of the young boy seemed to have deflated as they arrived. They couldn't hear much of what was being said outside but Leo could note the raised voices.

"Yeah, mom has her stubborn face on," began Henry but his eyes widened at what he just said.

"That's her stubborn face?" asked Leo, looking at Emma who seemed to be the only one who was calm in the discussion. "I think you're talking about the other woman-"

"Yeah, silly me," replied Henry with a nervous laugh. "I'll just go see what's happening."

Henry hastily got out of the car and headed towards the adults. "Mom!"

Regina gave Henry a small smile and made to hug him but Henry shook his head. "Sorry, it'll just confuse grandpa even more. I already made a mistake of calling you mom."

Regina turned to Neal with a raised eyebrow. "See?"

"We just have to be careful," replied Neal.

"We can't afford to be careful," argued Regina. "We need your father to be back to his usual annoying, intelligent self so we can stop my sister. Maybe seeing magic will jog his-"

"We can't just drop the entire thing on him, Regina," reasoned Emma. "It took me almost a year to understand all of this and-"

"We don't have a year," said Regina. "Whatever Zelena is planning, she already has one ingredient. With Rumplestiltskin here, she has another ingredient in sight."

"Then we protect him," replied Emma.

"It's not as easy as that, Saviour," replied Regina and the three adults continued back and forth as Henry sighed. This was going to be a long discussion.

xXx

Leo was starting to become uncomfortable at the back of the Cadillac. But he wasn't sure getting out of the car and butting in on the growing argument was a good choice. Neal and the other woman seemed to argue back and forth and Emma was like the mediator, along with Henry.

He wasn't really able to hear what was going on, everything muffled by the car's exterior. But he could tell that the discussion wasn't going anywhere if he just stayed inside the car. Maybe they'd listen to an elderly input. Decision made, he opened the door-

A loud shriek cut through the peaceful afternoon and all four turned towards the car but Leo was already searching where the noise had come from. It seemed to have come from above and-

"Look out!" called the other woman as Emma reached for a gun. Was she armed all this time? Leo was too stunned to do anything, luckily Neal moved quickly and got him on the ground just as-wait he must be imagining things?

A flying monkey had swooped down and tried to grab him but Neal managed to get him out of the way and by the side of the car after a blink.

"What-" began Leo but he was basically ignored as Neal looked over his shoulder toward the others.

"Regina!" called Neal as Emma fired a shot at the creature.

"You just said-"

"Forget what I said and do something!" shouted back Neal and Leo raised his head just as the other woman, Regina apparently, threw what looked like a ball of fire at the monkey who was definitely sporting wings at its back.

"How did-" began Leo again as he watched Regina fight back the monkeys with one fire ball after another.

"Neal!" called Emma. "Get him and Henry out of here!"

Neal nodded as he all but dragged Leo back inside the Cadillac and Henry quickly got in the front and they drove for the town.

"We can't just-" began Leo as Neal floored the gas pedal.

"Trust me, they can handle themselves," said Neal as he sped through the road. "We need to-"

"Dad!" called Henry just as two more flying monkeys landed right in front of them. Neal swerved and avoided them but the creatures just took off and landed on the roof of the car.

But the creature screamed in pain suddenly which made Neal stop and look just in time to see Mary Margaret and Robin by some trees.

"You'll have more cover by foot," called Robin as Neal and Henry rushed out of the car, grabbing Leo and running with the other two.

"What are those things?" asked Leo as he ran with the others, finally getting a question out.

"I'll explain once we're no longer being chased," replied Neal. He turned to the other two. "Where's David and Killian?"

"Helping Regina and Emma," replied Robin. "My men have a camp set up somewhere here. We can regroup and-"

The three men dove to the ground just as another monkey flew at them. Leo groaned in pain but he didn't have the time to dwell on it as Neal was basically pulling him up once more.

"Go!" shouted Neal as he basically shoved Leo towards Mary Margaret and Henry who grabbed the older man and began to run again.

"I take it that this is a normal thing?" asked Leo as they ran through the forest. He eyed the bow and arrow that the woman was wearing.

"More so than usual," replied the woman. "I'm Mary Margaret. Sorry if we're meeting like this."

"Leo Weaver," replied Leo as Henry suddenly took a turn.

"We can get back on the road here and then by the school-"

"Get down!" shouted Mary Margaret as she fired an arrow at another monkey who got near them. It roared but by Leo's ear it didn't sound like it was in pain. No, it sounded like it was angry and-

"Henry run!" called Mary Margaret as she all but grabbed Leo to get away. Another roared pierced through the forest, this one much deeper than from the roars of the monkeys and suddenly the ground was shaking.

"Woah, a real Ogre!" called Henry as Leo turned from the boy to what was behind them and sure enough there was a towering bald creature with a menacing look on its face.

"Uh, lad, I don't think that's the right reaction to something like this," began Leo as he turned back, trying to forget what he saw. He turned to Mary Margaret and remembered the other woman, Regina, throwing fire at the flying monkeys and now he was being chased by an Ogre-

"I must be dreaming," whispered Leo and Mary Margaret gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Pretty sure you felt the ground earlier," replied Mary Margaret. "You don't feel pain when you're dreaming."

"This can't be real!" replied Leo.

"And yet you're still running."

"I don't want to be monkey or Ogre food, dream or not," replied Leo as Mary Margaret couldn't suppress a smile. Even without memories, Rumplestiltskin was still snarky.

"How did you stop the other one before Grandma?" asked Henry and Leo gave him a confused look. Surely this woman can't be Henry's grandmother?

"Your mom threw a lot of fireballs," replied Mary Margaret. She gave Leo a weird look but shrugged and they continued running.

"I'm beginning to guess why I left this town," mumbled Leo as Henry gave him a wide smile but that was short lived as a tree trunk came soaring past them, separating them from Mary Margaret.

"Get him to town," shouted Mary Margaret from the other side of the trunk. "I'll catch up." She grabbed another arrow and ran back towards the Ogre.

Henry grabbed Leo's arm and ran faster, the other man barely keeping up. "If they're getting more aggressive with their attempts, it means we're close-"

A flying monkey dove towards Henry and the boy barely managed to push Leo out of the way.

"Henry!" shouted Leo as he tried to grab the boy being taken away but he was thrown back by some force. He slammed back down on the ground.

He barely had time to shout when he felt his body rise and some sort of pressure on his throat, making it hard to breathe. He looked up to meet a pair of menacing blue eyes.

"Hello, dearie."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leo tried to relieve the pressure on his throat only for his hands to find nothing physically limiting his breathing.

"Oh, come now, Rumple" mocked the women and Leo's eyes conveyed his confusion. "Is that anyway to treat an old student?"

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news," managed to choke out Leo. "But my name is Leo."

That wasn't exactly a lie. As far as he could remember these days, his name was Leo. But something about the way she had called him Rumple, stirred something inside of him. A familiarity he just couldn't quite place…

The woman glared at him as the pressure on his throat increased and Leo gasped. Taunting the woman doing whatever it was to him was probably not a great idea.

The woman studied him for a moment. "Oh, you really have gotten yourself into a pickle, haven't you Dark One?"

Dark One? Why did that term send chills down his spine? "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well," began the woman as she walked closer to him. "This little memory loss might actually work to my advantage-Ahh" She was cut off by an arrow grazing her arm, making Leo drop to the ground once again.

The women turned towards the source of the arrow only to catch another arrow aimed at her face.

"Next arrows are lined with squid ink," came a voice and Leo finally could look up to see a beautiful woman with piercing blue eyes and long brown hair. "You want to take your chance, witch?"

Witch? Well that would explain a few things-

"This isn't over," shouted the other woman as she waved her hand and she disappeared in a flurry of green smoke.

"Are you alright?" asked the woman as she immediately gone to Leo's side and Leo felt the air leave him again as their eyes met.

There was something very familiar about her gaze that made him feel a little lightheaded...maybe because he had forgotten to breathe at this point. Leo had to remind himself to take a breath as the others arrived.

"Ru-I mean-sorry-are you ok?" asked the woman again.

"I'm...fine," replied Leo as they stood. "Thank you...ummm?"

"Belle," replied the woman with a smile that really made his heart skip a beat. Belle, the librarian Henry was talking about earlier. He never imagined Belle to actually be like her fairytale counterpart-wait, flying monkeys, ogres, fireballs and women disappearing in green smoke?

"How did you get her to back off?" asked the woman named Regina, giving Belle an amused smile as everyone arrived.

"Told her the arrows were lined with squid ink," replied Belle with a shrug. "She believed me."

"Who knew the bookworm had a great poker face," replied Regina as everyone glared at her.

"You ok?" asked Neal as Leo kept looking at Belle. "Leo?"

"Leo?" chorused everyone else.

"Um, Leo Weaver," began Leo finally snapping out of his thoughts and looking at everyone. "Am I...did that-"

"Really happen?" asked Neal with a smile. "Yeah."

Leo paused as he looked at Neal, Emma and Henry then to the people who have gathered around him. "I take it, you know me then?"

Neal hesitated but then nodded. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner. I-well, I really didn't know how you'd react."

"Try me," replied Leo, the emotion in his voice not quite readable.

Neal exchanged glances from Belle and Emma. "Well, for starters, I'm your son."

xXx

It was agreed that a lot had happened today and everyone needed time to recuperate either from their little encounter with the witch or with the travel.

Neal had dropped Leo and Belle off at what Leo could only describe as a pink mansion before giving Emma and Henry a lift home. Apparently, they weren't married and living under the same roof. Leo had assumed that they were and the trio didn't correct him.

"So, I live here?" asked Leo and Belle nodded.

"Though you spend more time in the shop," began Belle. "I'm pretty sure you've slept there more than once."

"A shop?" asked Leo. "What do I-"

"Pawnshop," began Belle and she saw him deflate a little. "Neal told me you were a mechanic. Were you expecting that you were one here in Storybrooke?"

"I wasn't expecting anything actually," replied Leo with a sigh as he looked around the house, well his house. "Seems pretty sad to have this big house and no one to share it with."

"Neal lives here," assured Belle. She didn't think it was a good idea to mention that she practically lived here as well even if she still had some stuff in the apartment above the library.

"Oh, right," replied Leo avoiding her gaze as he continued to look around. His feet managed to drag him into the kitchen. "And, ummm, do you-I mean…are we-?" Right, make a complete and utter fool of yourself in front of this very beautiful and kind woman, Leo thought.

Belle sighed and shook her head. "I don't really want to overwhelm you with what we are to each other," she said as she looked around the kitchen before finally making a decision. "Why don't I make us some tea and then you should get some rest. It's been a long day."

Tea? Why did that sound familiar? "Mind getting us some cups? There on the shelf beside the window."

Leo nodded and turned to do just that. As he absentmindedly took two cups, his eyes landed on a particularly delicate cup with a chip on its rim.

_It's just a cup._

"Leo? Are you ok?" asked Belle and Leo shook his head to get himself out of his jumbled thoughts and turned to her.

"Ummm," began Leo, looking at the cup before taking it and heading towards the living room. "This should be somewhere safe. I'll just-"

Belle's eye widened as she watched Leo took their chipped cup and headed for the living room. She couldn't hide the smile on her face as hope fluttered in her heart. Deep inside, her True Love remembered. She just had to believe in him.

xXx

"Some day," said Robin as he joined Regina at the counter of Granny's.

"You can say that again," mumbled Regina as Robin studied her for a moment.

"So that's not exactly the Rumplestiltskin I remembered," began Robin. 'Though the last time I did see him, he wasn't exactly in the best mood."

"I can sense a story there," replied Regina with a smile. "Deal gone wrong?"

"More like a plan gone awry," said Robin. "Tried to steal a wand to help my then wife. She was ill due to her pregnancy."

"You got away with stealing from the Dark One?" asked Regina, impressed.

"Not exactly," replied Robin. "Got caught. Belle let me go."

Regina still looked impressed. "You're still here, though. I was his student and Rumplestiltskin never let anyone get the better off him. Or if he did, you'd be regretting it."

"Trust me," began Robin with a smile. "I'm still baffled by it as well." Robin turned to look around. "Baffled by a lot of things, currently."

"Well," said Regina with a shrug. "With time, things won't be as complicated as they are now."

"Indeed," replied Robin. He looked around the diner once more before meeting her gaze. "Care for a drink? I haven't taken those cursed memories you've offered, but I'm pretty sure this realm has some great beverages."

"Well," began Regina as she waved her hand a bottle appeared before him. "Not sure what constituted as a good drink in the Sherwood Forest, but this might live up to your expectation."

Robin smiled as he took the bottle, doing so managed to bring his sleeve up and Regina felt her heart stop at what she saw.

Robin had a lion tattoo on his arm.

Regina blinked. No, this wasn't happening-not like this.

"Regina?" asked Robin in concern. "Regina, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry," began Regina, immediately getting up. "I have to get back to Henry."

Robin made to protest but Regina was out the door before he could utter a single word.

xXx

Food had been the first order of business the following morning and so there they were, eating in Granny's Diner, the place he had been thinking about ever since he was discharged from the hospital.

He expected what he saw, the feeling though was different. It felt familiar, almost like deja-vu...especially with Belle sitting in front of him.

There was just something about Belle that made him feel at ease, like she was home. Everything felt infinitely better whenever she was around…

She said she didn't want to overwhelm him with what they are to each other but maybe if he discovered it for himself...

"You're the person I had cheeseburgers and Iced Tea with, aren't you?" asked Leo as Belle smiled shyly.

"With extra pickles," added Belle. "Granny charges for them but you don't mind."

Leo nodded but couldn't really trust himself to speak.

"What's with the face?" asked an elderly woman who cleared their plates. He assumed this was the famous Granny. "My food not up to your liking?"

"Not at all," replied Leo. "They were delicious. I just-"

"Really?" the elderly woman replied with a smile as she turned to Belle. "I should have recorded that."

"Granny," warned Belle which made Leo turn to her in confusion.

Granny shrugged and turned to Leo. "I have a witness, you can't deny you said it once you get your memories back."

She walked away leaving a very confused Leo at her wake as the man turned to Belle. "What was that about?'

"You always complained that she overcharges for her food." replied Belle. "I think you just like ruffling people's feathers."

"I don't sound like a very good person," said Leo as he looked around the diner. "People aren't actually subtle with the way they're looking at me."

"Don't mind them," said Neal as he sat beside Belle. "Small town, everything that happens is on everyone's radar."

"Alright, everyone," called Granny. "Emergency meeting, out."

Leo watched as a few people shuffled out of the diner in a hurry as everyone he met yesterday entered.

"Still no sign?" asked Emma as everyone else settled down on a chair or by the counter.

"There a few new locations given the new curse," began Regina. "There are a few new houses and farms that have sprouted. We need to look over those for Zelena's possible hideout."

"Zelena?" asked Leo, making all heads turn towards him. Something about the name was familiar but he just couldn't understand why.

"Something you'd like to share, Gold?"

"Gold?" asked Leo, in confusion. "Umm, was that my name?"

Neal and Belle both glared at Regina who shrugged. "What? He was basically thrown head first into this mess. You can't beat around the bush when we have an insane witch on the prowl."

"Enough," began Emma, her tone putting a stop to whatever argument that was going to happen again between Neal and Regina. "Leo, does the name Zelena mean anything?"

"It sounded familiar," answered Leo. "Basically, warning bells just started going off in my head." He paused and turned to Regina. "The woman, the one with the red hair. That's her right?"

Regina nodded.

"What does she want with me?" asked Leo.

"Your wisdom."

"My what?" asked Leo, confused. "Wisdom, like she wants my advice or something? Why me?"

"Because you taught her magic," replied Regina and raised her hand as Leo opened his mouth. "Yes, you. Now if you'd just focus maybe-"

"Regina," warned Emma, Neal and Belle.

"We're wasting our time," hissed Regina.

"Pounding three centuries worth of memories on him won't speed things along," raised Killian.

"Three centuries?" asked Leo in surprise. He turned and gave Neal a hard stare. "Who exactly am I?"

xXx

Leo quickly lit a cigarette as he stepped outside the diner. He said he needed some air, he didn't say specifically that fresh air was what he had in mind.

So, he was a 300 year old sorcerer from a place called the Enchanted Forest. The reason for his immortality was because of the magic he got when he took on the Dark One curse, to save his son from the Ogre Wars.

He then lost his son because he was too much of a coward to let go of the power he had gotten. Then he spent centuries trying to find his way back to his son, messing people's lives in the process.

One such life maybe this Zelena person which brings them back to their current mess.

Not to mention they were all actually fairy tale characters. What kind of a name was Rumplestiltskin anyway?

"I didn't know you smoked," came a voice and Leo turned to see Belle come out of the diner and join him.

"Just picked up the habit," replied Leo with a sign as he killed the light and tossed it to the trash bin. "I don't know, maybe I did before. I mean things like this you'd probably know."

This young woman was apparently his True Love. Right, a young beautiful woman who was practically half his age was his True Love. He was definitely dreaming...or going insane.

"You never smoked around me," began Belle. "Then again we were separated for almost 3 decades."

"Right, the curse," said Leo, his tone betraying his true feelings regarding everything he had just been told.

"You sound like you don't believe us," began Belle with a sad smile as she met his eyes and Leo looked away after a moment. "And yet, your eyes tell me something different."

Leo paused and walked away from her. "Like everything is familiar."

Leo wheeled around to look at her and Belle's smile brightened. "Your eyes always gave you away, Rumple."

He didn't know how to reply to that. Mainly because it was the truth. Everything, from a logical point of view seemed mad and entirely too impossible. And yet…yet everything seemed familiar. Like an intense case of deja-vu. But with everything he just learned about who he was in the past…was returning to that life really the best thing for everyone right now?

"Leo," he corrected as he reached to light another cigarette but gave it a second thought and let his hands drop. "Let's say I am this person-"

"You are-"

"Why on earth do you still want to be with me after everything you've been through?" asked Leo, the look on his face so much like Rumple's every time he brought that up with Belle that it made her heart break. "This is your chance at a clean break. I have no idea who you are and I'm practically a different person. You can be free of-"

"The Beast?" challenged Belle. "I don't think that's how the story goes in this realm."

"Yeah well, the story goes that the Beast was a Prince and from what I'm hearing, I'm miles away from being one," replied Leo. "Not to mention, this Rumplestiltskin didn't have a castle filled with servants turned into objects."

"You did have a castle with magical objects," countered Belle. "They just didn't talk."

Leo sighed and leaned on the nearest wall. "What do you want from me?" He paused as their eyes met once more. "I can't be the person you once knew. I have no idea why things are familiar and we aren't even sure that I'm really the person you've lost."

"We do," replied Belle, her tone neutral. "You don't. That's the difference."

"Can you blame me?" asked Leo as he shook his head. "Months I've been living a good life. Yes, there was always the thought at the back of my head wanting to know who I was before but knowing what I know now...maybe I should have just let sleeping dogs lie."

"You regret coming with Neal?"

"Who wouldn't?" asked Leo as he pushed himself from the wall to walk towards her. "I'm an evil sorcerer who made people's lives miserable." He paused and wheeled around, gesturing with his hand in the all too familiar way when Rumplestiltskin talked. "And now this witch wants me for something and she now has access to me because I came back to this town. I was better off dead."

"You seriously can't mean that," said Belle, shaking her head and Leo felt his heart stop when he saw the tears pooling around the corner of her eyes. "There are people who care about you."

"People who were better off thinking I was gone," replied Leo. "It was a mistake coming back to Storybrooke." He turned and walked away only for him to stop and lean back on the wall with a defeated sigh.

"And yet," began Belle, hesitantly making his way towards him.

"And yet," began Leo with a sigh as he looked at her. "Something is making me stay. Making me want to protect you and Neal...when the name Zelena was mentioned all I could think about was keeping you and Bae safe."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his head began to pound and he groaned as he covered his eyes with his hand. But the pressure was gone in the second it took Belle to rush to his side.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," replied Leo straightening up. "Just some weird quick headache...I don't know what happened."

"You called Neal, Bae," answered Belle with a small smile.

"That's what I used to call him," said Leo in reply as Belle nodded. "How did I know that?"

"Maybe because you're starting to remember," came Neal's voice as the two turned to see him standing by the diner door with Henry. "Henry brought reinforcements."

Leo turned to see the lad carrying a big old-fashioned book with the words 'Once Upon A Time' on the cover.

xXx

"So, everything written here actually happened," asked Leo as he skimmed through the book. "Why would the curse create such a thing? The book would have easily broken the curse-"

"Well that's the thing," replied Regina. "The curse was designed to be broken. Hence the book."

"Why would you design-" but the glare Regina sent his way held all the answers. "I designed the curse."

"Got it from someone," corrected Regina. "I made a deal with you for it."

"Because I needed to get to this realm to find you," finished Leo as he turned to Neal. "But if I'm centuries old how-"

"Look," raised Regina. "You can have all the question time you want after we deal with Zelena."

"She's right," began Neal. "We still have no clue what Zelena is planning and with us talking here, we might be giving her the advantage."

"At least we have one assurance," began Emma, turning to Leo. "As long as we keep Leo safe, she doesn't succeed."

"More like we're just delaying her plans," said Regina.

"Then what's our course of action?" asked Killian.

"We figure out what Zelena is planning given we know two of her ingredients," said Emma. "That'll be up Regina and Belle's alley. The rest of us continue our search for her hideout."

"What about me?" asked Leo. "I don't think I'll be of any help while-"

"David and Killian will show you around town," began Emma with a small smile. "Maybe that'll jog some memory. Zelena already got what she wanted from my dad and he can protect you."

"And Killian?" asked Belle, giving the pirate a glance.

"Might jog something in his memory," replied Emma.

"Well hatred is a powerful motivator," mumbled Regina and Leo turned towards the other man with worry.

"I don't suppose I'm the reason for your, umm, substitute hand," began Leo, motioning towards the hook and Killian just eyed the other man before turning to Neal and then nodding his head.

"Our truce still stands," began Killian. "Besides, I think it's high time we buried the hatchet."

Leo eyed the other man, he didn't know why but there was some sort of understanding that passed between them and soon he was nodding his head in agreement.

"What makes you think Zelena won't attempt to take me again?" asked Leo.

"Without your memories, I'm pretty sure she'd be saving you for last," began Regina. "Let us get back your memories and swoop in the last moment when she's ready with whatever she's planning."

"Gather the other ingredients first as to not waste time," added Mary Margaret. "We still have a long list of possible spells."

"Then we'd best get to it," said Emma.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ok, out with it," began Mary Margaret as she, Belle and Regina arrived at the convent. "What has gotten you so wound up?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Regina as she continued to walk towards the library they had been working on the previous day.

"You're distracted Regina," pointed out Mary Margaret. "Look, finding out you have a sister after years of thinking you were an only child is-"

"That's not-," began Regina as she turned and levelled Mary Margaret with a look. "Look, let's just drop it. I don't need advice from a person who actually found her True Love-"

"Robin," chorused the other women which made Regina glare and just walk towards the library without another word.

"Regina," called Mary Margaret, moving to catch up with her as fast as she could given her pregnant belly.

"We have better things to occupy our time besides gossiping like some naive girls with a crush." replied Regina as she opened the library doors and groaned when she saw Tinker Bell inside.

"There you all are," began the fairy. "I've narrowed down the spells to include True Courage but it's still quite a long list."

The fairy eyed Regina who just made a straight line for the books already laid out on the table as Mary Margaret and Belle entered. "Did I miss something?"

"Robin and Regina are True Love," said Mary Margaret.

"I never said-"

"Does this man have a lion tattoo on his arm?" asked Tinker Bell and Mary Margaret shrugged but Belle turned to Regina.

"He does," replied Belle and Regina's head whipped up to meet Belle's gaze. "When Robin tried to steal from Rumple, I saw the tattoo on his arm when Rumple kept Robin in the dungeon."

"You found him?" asked Tinker Bell, walking over towards Regina. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Look, we have bigger things-"

"Regina, you screwed up your chance before," cut off Tink. "Don't do it again."

Regina sighed and closed the book she was reading. "Yes, I saw the tattoo on his arm yesterday when he offered me a drink. No, I have no idea what to do but everything else needs to be set aside until we figure out what Zelena is planning and we stop her from doing whatever that plan is."

"Fine," began Tink as she took out more books. "Just remember this Regina, you owe it to yourself to try again."

Regina sighed as the other women began opening books and getting back to their task. She knew Tinker Bell was right but she was just too scared to try again. She had lost Daniel because of her mother-

"I may have something," began Regina, turning to the other women. "Zelena implied that whatever she is doing was to impress not just Rumplestiltskin but our mother as well."

"Maybe something Cora tried and failed to do?" asked Mary Margaret.

"One way to find out," said Regina dashing out of the library. "My mother's spellbook."

xXx

"Mind telling us why you have that goofy smile on your face, Robin?" asked Neal as he, Emma and Robin walked around the forest. Based on the new map of Storybrooke there was an isolated farmhouse on the outskirts of town. It was possible that Zelena was hiding there.

"Maybe it has something to do with the way he kept glancing at Regina earlier," teased Emma with a smile.

Robin smiled but shook his head at his two companions. "You two can talk."

"What exactly did you tell him while you were at your dad's castle?" asked Emma, turning a glare at Neal.

"The usual," said Neal with a shrug. "Got to get back to the woman that I love and to my son."

"Gee, sounds romantic," replied Emma but she turned to Robin. "But we were discussing you and Regina?"

"Hard to shake, is she?" asked Robin to Neal.

"You bet," replied Neal with a smile. "So, what's going on there?"

"Something."

Neal and Emma shared a look as they finally reached the end of the forest and see a farmhouse up ahead.

"A farmhouse," began Emma. "Really?"

"You have to appreciate the irony." offered Neal with a shrug as the trio entered the house.

"There's definitely someone living here." remarked Emma, as silent as possible, as they go through the kitchen.

"Looks empty right now, though." replied Neal as he went to the other room.

"Why are we whispering?" asked Robin.

"Because good hideouts always look empty. Trust me." replied Emma, waving for them to check the other room.

Robin turned to Neal who shrugged. "She spent a lot of time tracking down people who didn't want to be found."

"Ergo, I know about hiding out." finished Emma as she pointed to a door. "Storm cellar."

The two men open the doors and Emma moves forward to take the lead.

"Stay alert." she called back.

"There's definitely something down here," began Neal as he looked around. "Some weird feeling…."

"I feel it too," replied Emma. "Definitely, not something good."

Robin's eye caught something at the far end of the room. "Neal, Emma!"

The other two turned just as Robin managed to find a light to turn on. "What would the Wicked Witch keep in a cage... monkeys?"

Neal's heart went cold at the sight of what was inside the cage. "Monkeys don't use spinning wheels."

Emma placed a hand on Neal's arm as she tried to put to work the magic lessons she's been having with Regina. "There's some sort of magic on the cage...I think she-"

"Meant to imprison my father," hissed Neal, before widening his eyes and bolting out the room.

"Neal!"

"Call Regina," shouted back Neal as he continued to run.

"What's going on?" asked Robin as he and Emma tried to follow Neal.

"She's going after him!" called back Neal. "She's going to lock him in a cage and make him spin straw into gold-we have to stop her!"

xXx

"I own everything?" asked Leo in amazement as he looked around the pawnshop.

"Well," began David as he looked through the items. "I'd wager you got everything here from a deal."

"Oh," replied Leo, sounding disappointed. "I'm really starting to hate who I was."

Killian sighed as the other two turned to him. "To be honest mate, life wasn't kind to you before your curse." He waved his hand over the different items in the shop. "You were just trying to get what you were due."

"What about that?" asked Leo, pointing towards his hand. "Was that due?"

"Half of it," replied Killian, looking at his hook then meeting Leo's eye. David was giving him a surprised look. "Baelfire-Neal's mother, her name was Milah."

Leo felt a sudden spark of recognition at the name but before he could try to think about it, the feeling disappeared. "Sorry...it doesn't-"

"She left you and your son when you were just a spinner," continued Killian. "You tried to get her back and I just laughed at you."

David eyed Killian, suddenly angry for the revelation. No wonder Rumplestiltskin hated him, he had good reasons. Another one of those who belittle him when he was a mere spinner. He turned to look at Leo who was still at a loss as to what to think or say. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," replied Leo with a shake of his head. He turned to Killian. "I'm not justifying what you did Captain-but if this Milah loved you, then even if you didn't push me away, she would have certainly done so as well."

He sighed and looked around the shop. "I just wished she had loved her son that much to not have abandoned him as well."

"We were going to come back," reasoned Killian, a little angry at his tone of voice.

"Why didn't you take him in the first place?" asked Leo, not bothered by Killian's outburst. "Looks like her priorities were quite clear-yours too from the looks of it."

David immediately stepped between Killian and Leo as the pirate moved. "He has a point, you know. Besides, you also gave Neal up to Pan. He was never your priority."

"Granted the loss of a loved one can blind us from the truly important things," whispered Leo as the two other men looked at him. He stopped and looked at the a straw doll that was on the display case. It seemed so familiar to him-a mix of joy and sadness that this toy was given by someone close who ended up abandoning him-

"Leo?" asked David as he was suddenly by Leo's side as the older man wavered. "Whoa, you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry," replied Leo eyeing the doll as David and Killian shared a look. "That's important isn't it?"

"It was from your father," replied David, sadly. "Not sure how important it was to you, but it served as a reminder, I guess."

Leo kept staring at it but shook his head and turned to look at the entirety of the shop. "Besides the doll, nothing seems familiar here."

"It was worth the try," replied David as he turned to Killian. "What about the Roger? You taunted him there, and he did kill Milah there-"

"I killed her?" asked Leo in surprise. "I-I don't-" He turned to Killian. "I...I'm sorry."

This caught both men by surprise. "I...whatever happened, that doesn't-I'm sorry."

Killian sighed and leaned back on the display counter near him. "I don't think I'll be able to forgive you for that…" He paused and raised his head to meet Leo's eye. "But I sort of understand what happened. Baelfire-Neal told us what you were like during the first few years of you becoming the Dark One. Such darkness, it craved the pain and suffering of others."

"Based on stories," continued David. "The Dark One usually wreaked havoc on towns and villages. But when Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One, he stopped Ogres from attacking villages and only made deals."

"That still doesn't excuse destroying people's lives," fired back Leo.

"The curse of the Dark One doesn't exactly give you a choice," replied David. "When you-" he stopped and swallowed the growing lump in his throat, this would have been better if it was either Regina, Belle or Neal who was explaining things. "When you died, many tried to look for ways to figure out what happened or if they could have done things differently. I sort of got into researching your curse."

"I've been doing it for centuries because I wanted to find a way to kill you," added Killian much to David's glare. "What I found out is that it isn't in the nature of the Dark One to perform such acts of self-sacrifice. The nature of the curse prevents that."

"Basically the person called the Dark One is the host of pure darkness," said David. "It's a curse because the darkness, as Killian has said, craves pain and suffering which the host supplies by his actions to feed the darkness."

"Ergo without those, the darkness would lose its power," continued Killian. "It feeds off the host's desperation, anger, hatred-anything. The darkness twists it so it can get what it wants."

"What the darkness didn't count on was someone who took on the curse for love," said David, meeting Leo's eye. "You took on the curse to save your son."

"And love isn't something darkness can overcome," added Killian. "So when your family was in danger almost a year ago-"

"Well," said David. "You know what happened." He paused and eyed Leo. "Look, whatever you did as the Dark One, that's on you. But I hope you understand that taking on that curse, killing the people who only had hurt you in the past," Killian cringed at that. "Stopping the Ogre wars, bringing people together like Mary Margaret and I...all while cursed with darkness? That's something no other man could have done."

"So a necessarily evil, then" replied Leo.

"Better you than the previous Dark Ones," replied David. "From what I read, they were going on about destroying light magic or making everyone else mindless slaves. And who's to stay if any other person had been the Dark One, what they would do with such power."

"If I had gotten that power, I probably would have destroyed everything," said Killian.

"I'd curse all the royals of our land to be sheep," said David which earned him a confused look. "I wasn't royal by birth. I was a shepherd when I first met Rumplestiltskin."

"And this is exactly why men are fools," said a voice and all three turned just as the door to the shop was blasted open. David and Killian immediately grabbed Leo to pull him back but the other two men were blasted off their feet. "No imagination whatsoever...if I had that much power, I'd do much worse."

Leo tried to reach for anything that could be turned as a weapon but Zelena had raised her hand and he was once again suspended in front of her. "I took the liberty of dismantling your wards with the help of your son's blood."

"You know, Rumple," began Zelena, whispering in Leo's ear as the other shivered both in fear and disgust at how close she was. "I know a perfect solution for your little memory problem...I could always just command you to remember."

"Tough luck when there's no dagger to make him do what you want," whispered David from the floor as he and Killian tried to stand only to be frozen by Zelena's spell.

"Why would I need a dagger," replied Zelena with a smile. "When a heart would work perfectly?"

Leo's eyes widened in terror as Zelena plunged her hand into his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leo cried out in pain but before Zelena could do anything else she was blasted out of the shop. David and Killian scrambled to their feet and grabbed Leo.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't protect his heart?" came a voice and Zelena turned to glare at her younger half-sister. "Don't underestimate me just because you're my older sister."

Zelena rose and sent a burst of magic her way, catching her off guard. "You were saying sis?"

"Regina!" came a shout and Zelena was thrown back by a strong force just as Emma, Neal and Robin arrived.

Zelena managed to stay on her feet as she eyed the newcomers. "Ahh, the so-called Saviour." She smiled and turned to Regina. "Really, Regina? Can't handle big sister all by yourself?"

"This is between you and me," replied Regina. "Leave them out of this."

"Exactly what I had in mind," replied Zelena. "What do you think about settling this once and for all? Meet me here on Main Street. Say, sundown."

"And then what?" demanded Regina as David, Killian and Leo exited the shop.

"Then I'll destroy you." replied Zelena with a smile. "And I want everyone to be there. To see the Evil Queen lose."

"I don't lose." said Regina.

"Neither do I. So I guess one of us is about to make history." taunted Zelena. "See you tonight, sis."

"Looks like she really wants you dead," remarked Emma as they all gathered in front of Gold's shop.

"Are you ok?" Neal asked Leo who looked to be a little shaken but otherwise no worse for wear.

"I'm fine," replied Leo as he turned to Regina. "You said you protected my heart?"

"A little spell you taught me years ago," replied Regina. As she motioned with her hand. "May I?"

"May you what?" asked Leo in fear.

"Better to show you," said Regina and in one quick motion her hand was in his chest and she got his heart to show him.

But they were all surprised to see it was white.

"That's-," began Leo wide-eyed and his distress was evident in the heart in Regina's hand. "It's white?!"

"You should calm down," began Regina as she waved her hand and the heart was surrounded by a faint golden glow. "That's the protection spell making sure no one can take your heart-"

"Except you?" asked Neal.

"No one with any bad intentions can take his heart," finished Regina with a glare. "You totally inherited your father's paranoia."

"Why would she want my heart?" asked Leo, still looking at the organ in Regina's hand. "I thought you said she wanted Rumplestiltskin's wisdom. Is it because it's white?"

"I think it's white because you're no longer the Dark One," replied Regina as she walked over towards him. "Take a deep breathe." Leo did just that and Regina gently placed his heart back in his chest.

"Why white and not red?" asked Emma. Regina shrugged.

"I don't think there's any person we can ask about that," replied Regina. "All the other Dark Ones passed on the curse, not destroy it."

"So it's like a second chance," concluded Neal, turning to give his father a smile.

"Still doesn't answer my earlier question though," began Leo as he placed a hand on his chest. "Why would Zelena change tactics from getting wisdom to a heart?"

"If she had your heart," began David. "She could command you to do anything and you wouldn't be able to say no. Having someone's heart in your hands makes them do whatever you want."

"I'm guessing she was going to command you to perform magic," replied Neal. "We found her hideout. There was a cage with a spinning wheel." He eyed Leo. "My father could spin straw into gold."

Regina shook her head. "That doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Wisdom and magic aren't really the same thing. We don't even know that he still has magic since he's no longer the Dark One."

"Regardless," began David. "I think she's just about abandoned whatever spell she was thinking of casting for killing you tonight."

"In front of an audience," added Killian. "I don't think agreeing with her request was such a good idea."

"It buys us time though," replied Regina. "Besides, do you honestly think I'm going to lose?" She turned to Emma with a smile. "Nice magic by the way."

Emma shrugged. "Guess those lessons are finally paying off."

"Lesson," corrected Regina. "We had one and you pretty much tried to avoid it like the plague."

"Well what about a crash course," offered Emma. "If this fight's going to happen, you'll need a sub."

xXx

"Be careful with those," reminded Regina as she handed Emma another spellbook. There were looking through the different books in Regina's vault "Just try and understand them. Don't go testing them while we're here."

"Isn't it better to try things out versus reading about them?" complained Emma as Regina rolled her eyes.

"And you ask why I'm tough on you," mumbled Regina as she looked over other books.

"Look I'm more of the do this think about it later kind of person," replied Emma as she turned a page. "I don't think I would have survived being Gold's student."

"On that I agree," said Regina as she remembered the look on Leo's face when Zelena had almost gotten his heart. "It's a little unsettling seeing him like this."

"Is that why you're a little short with him?" asked Emma as she turned to look at her. "You're practically scaring him out of town."

"I just can't equate him to my mentor," replied Regina as she reached for another book. "Rumplestiltskin was the most powerful sorcerer in the Enchanted Forest. That's not exactly true for Leo Weaver."

"Give him a break," began Emma. "Did you honestly think once we found him, we'll have Gold back like nothing happened? The globe implied that we had a long way to go before truly reuniting with him."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean we have to like it," replied Regina. "You and Neal act like Leo is a far better version of Gold."

"We don't," replied Emma. "It's just-well it's different. As we've said, we're not going to go anywhere if we try and push everything on him in one go." She turned and met her eye. "And I know that because I speak from experience. That didn't go too well for Henry when I first got here."

"You got me there," replied Regina with a smile as Neal arrived.

"Killian, David, and Mary Margaret are locking down main street in case this fight actually happens." said Neal. "Belle and Tink are watching Leo back in the convent."

"How did the Blue Fairy react when she saw him?" asked Emma.

"Don't know," replied Neal. "I asked them to try and keep her from going anywhere near him. I'm not sure I trust her not to do anything to my father." He paused and turned to Regina who was reading over something she had found in one of the books. "What do you think, Regina?"

Regina didn't reply and Emma stood to stand by her side, a little concerned. "Regina, did you find something?"

"A letter," replied Regina as she lowered the letter, a grave look on her face.

"What does it say?" asked Neal.

"That Zelena is my sister." replied Regina.

"Yeah, I thought you didn't have any doubt about that since she opened your vault?" asked Neal as Emma gave him a look before turning back to her.

"Regina, what is it?" asked Emma.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." said Regina as she kept the letter and started to leave the vault. "It's my fight. I got it handled."

Neal and Emma shared a look of concern. "What the hell was in that letter?"

xXx

"You can ask you know."

Leo blinked in embarrassment and immediately tried to look like he was reading the book in front of him but the other woman was already smiling and he could feel himself blushing.

"Sorry," began Leo as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "I just-well there's Captain Hook and then there's-"

"Me," offered Tink. "Why am I not a size of an insect? Magic. You'll learn soon enough that everything can be explained with magic."

"That sounds like it gives more questions that answers," said Leo and Tink just shrugged.

"Well sometimes you just have to learn to accept that things happen and to just be grateful," replied Tink. "Like how you're here right now. Magic is the only reason but as to how specifically, well I'm just glad you're back."

"You are?" asked Leo in surprise. "You're probably the first person to say that."

"Well, I'm sure they're just under the stress of Zelena to put their feelings into words," said Tink with a shrug.

"And by they you mean?" asked Leo.

"Seriously?" asked Tink. "I mean I knew you were a little hesitant to believe that anybody could care about you when you were still the Dark One but I'm pretty sure you aren't blind when they dropped you off here."

"You mean everyone else?" asked Leo in surprise. "I think they were just being-"

"They're you're family," pointed out Tink. "They're glad you're back. Believe me, you didn't see how they were for the past year." She paused as she closed another book. "I think they just don't want to make you feel awkward given the loss of memories. Belle is showing quite the self-restrain by not kissing you the moment she laid eyes on you."

"I guess everything is just too overwhelming."

"Which is understandable," pointed out Tinker Bell. "You just-"

"Blue no!' came the shout and soon enough the library doors were blasted open and entered a small woman who was giving Leo a very hard look. The woman raised her hand and she held-what looked to be a wand. But she suddenly stopped.

"Blue!" shouted Belle once again as she ran to the room and immediately stood in front of Leo, protecting him from the other woman. "He's human. He's not-"

"Not the Dark One anymore," finished Blue as she dropped her hand and looked at Leo. "I would have sensed his presence, otherwise. Habit, I'm sorry."

She turned to Belle. "I'm not sure if the same memory potion could work on him."

"He was transported out of the town line," argued Belle. "It's the same circumstances."

"But different outcomes," fired back Blue. "Sneezy remembered his Storybrooke self. From what I am seeing, this is not Mr. Gold."

"Can't hurt to try though," raised Tink.

"Fine, I will try to make an attempt at restoring his memories," began Blue eyeing the man before meeting Belle's gaze. "But would it be wise to risk Rumplestiltskin getting his memory back if that is what Zelena is after?"

"If it gives us the advantage of knowing what she is planning," raised Tinker Bell. "Then I'd wager yes."

Blue thought for a moment before settling her eyes on Leo once more. "Very well." She turned and left the room not waiting for any other reply.

She had been surprised when Belle had mentioned that the newly returned Rumplestiltskin had been in the convent and not once did she sense his presence.

Seeing him with her own eyes-it looks like Fiona didn't completely cut away her son's destiny after all.

"What was that about?" asked Leo, a little out of breath. He practically stopped breathing the moment the doors were blasted open. Plus the way the other woman looked at him...he had been afraid she'd do something.

"That was the Blue Fairy," supplied Tink. "Don't worry, she's always like that."

"The two of you never really saw eye to eye on most things," replied Belle as she looked over other books.

"On anything," corrected Tink as she yawned. "I don't know about the two of you but I'm a little hungry. I'll go see if I can sneak up some tea and biscuits."

Tink winked at Leo before leaving the two of them alone.

Leo swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he and Belle looked at each other. He had a billion questions running through his mind and he didn't really know how to-

"I'm glad you're ok," whispered Belle as Leo's head shot up and he met her gaze. "I was so worried when Neal called us to say that Zelena had a cage with a spinning wheel in her hideout-Regina immediately teleported away but I thought she'd been too late."

"I'm fine," managed Leo with a hesitant smile. "No worse for wear."

"That's good," replied Belle with her own hesitant smile. "Look, I know things are still too much and you're just going along with things because you sort of don't have a choice. But you do have a choice and we would all respect your decision if you want to leave. It's not like you owe any of us. I mean the Charmings have been going to you for help in facing every single one of their problems and-"

"Sweetheart, you're rambling," said Leo with a fond smile but it immediately dropped as soon as he heard what he said. "I didn't mean-I'm sorry. I don't know why I just said that."

Belle's eyes had widened but at Leo's frightened look she sighed as she felt her eyes tear up slightly as a small smile appeared on her face. "Belle, I'm so sorry-"

"No, no," said Belle with a shake of her head. "It's not-I'm happy. You-" She shook her head again, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're such an infuriating man, you know. Always knowing what to say."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," said Leo, as he smiled. "And yes, it is all a bit too much but I find myself just accepting it. Don't ask me why. The logical part in me is screaming steal a car and drive away but something in my gut is telling me I'll only end up crashing against a tree."

"You're putting a whole lot in faith in your intuition," began Belle as she opened a nearby book.

"Waking up with no memory a year ago," began Leo with a shrug. "You tend to learn to maximize what you have. I only had my head and heart." He shrugged. "They usually tell me the same thing."

"Let me guess," said Belle, as she looked up. "Your head and heart were conflicted coming here?"

Leo nodded. "My head was telling me no but my heart longed for home."

"Why do you think your head said no?"

"Basically, what I said to you outside of Granny's," replied Leo, lifting his head from the book he was reading to look at Belle. "I thought that the people I left behind were better off without me. But my heart longed to be reunited with them."

"Glad you listened to your heart," replied Belle with a smile that Leo reciprocated. He didn't know it but he was behaving more and more like Rumplestiltskin...the only thing missing was the memories.

But even without those, Belle found herself falling for her True Love a third time.

xXx

Robin Hood figured it would be wise to patrol the woods before Regina faced the witch. Zelena would probably have a trick or two up her sleeve and it was better to be prepared. He didn't want anything to happen to Regina…

It was weird. He had only just met the woman who many have come to fear and hate...but there was just something different from the stories he's heard to the woman he's been coming to know for the past few days.

Speaking of, there she was, sat by herself in the woods, looking deeply troubled as she read what looked to be a letter.

"We have to stop meeting like this." called out Robin, as Regina quickly pocketed the letter.

"Did the Charmings send you to give me a pep talk?" asked Regina with an annoyed sigh. "Cause I don't do all the pep talk."

"Why would they think I could give you a pep talk?" asked Robin with a cheeky smile as she sat beside her. "No, nothing of the sort. After Zelena's threat I decided to patrol the woods. In case she'd decided to build the ranks of her simian army."

"Well as you can clearly see, I'm not a flying monkey," replied Regina, making Robin laugh.

"So, you're gonna tell me what's in that letter you've been staring at?" asked Robin.

"What letter?"

"This one." replied Robin as he held the letter Regina had tried to hide earlier. "I'm a pickpocket by trade. I spent many years learning how to rob from magicians."

"You're lucky I'm saving my strength for that witch." said Regina with a glare.

"I think, deep down you actually wanna talk about what's in there." said Robin with a frown. "So?"

"What makes you think you know me so well?"

"Well, for one thing," offered Robin with a shrug. " I'd be charred to a crisp by now, if you didn't."

"True." replied Regina with a sigh.

"May I?" asked Robin, motioning towards the letter.

"Not stopping you." said Regina.

"Cora, dear." began Robin, reading aloud. "I've finally got my hands on your first born. Never thought I'd find her, did you? Now I know why: She's the most powerful sorceress I've ever encountered. Even more powerful than you. Stunning in every way."

He paused and gave the letter to Regina. "Rather complimentary I'd say. Why is this troubling you?"

I've seen this letter a hundred times before." began Regina, eyeing it once again. "In my darkest moments I'd go to it for comfort. For solace. For brace when I needed it. Because I- Because I always thought it was about me."

"It's about Zelena." said Robin in understanding.

"Rumpelstiltskin thinks she's more powerful than I am." said Regina as she kept the letter once again.

"Why do you care what he thinks?" asked Robin.

"Because," began Regina, bowing her head. "If the man who taught me everything I know about magic, thinks she is stronger than I am, then there's no way I can win this fight."

"You want to know what I think," offered Robin and Regina snorted in response.

"No, but I don't think that's going to stop you from voicing it out," said Regina.

"Very astute," replied Robin with a smile. "Comparing yourself with your sister isn't really practical. Because if I've learned something in my life, the only person that can be stronger than you is you."

"You lost me there," began Regina.

"Regina, if you think already that you're going to lose, then you will." replied Robin. "The only person that will hold you back from winning this fight, from becoming the person who this letter is describing is you. Your self-doubt."

"But it isn't about me!' argued Regina.

"You said so yourself, you look to this letter for brace when you needed it," began Robin as he once again took the letter. "Then look to it again. Because you are a powerful sorceress. Way more than your mother or your sister or your mentor." He paused as he let his words sink in. "You just have to believe that you are."

xXx

"Has anyone seen Regina?" asked Mary Margaret as the crowd gathered in Main Street.

"Not since she left us at her vault," replied Emma.

"You think something happened?" asked David.

"Well she found a letter," began Neal. "Then sort of shut down on us."

"You think she's alright?" asked Henry, concerned.

"She'll be here," replied Mary Margaret.

"When?" asked Killian as most of the Charming clan glared at him.

"Figured little sister didn't have the guts to fight me," came a voice and they all turned to see Zelena smirking. "Anybody else wanna give it a go?"

"Didn't anyone teach you patience?" came Regina's voice as she appeared in a flurry of purple magic.

"Regina," said Zelena with a smile. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

"I couldn't let my sister off that easily." replied Regina with a look. "Before I utterly destroy you, answer me this. What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" hissed Zelena. "You were born."

Regina quickly slapped her across the face. "I've been waiting to do that. All day in fact."

Zelena glared. "Rumplestiltskin can't save you this time. He should've chosen me."

"Really? Your jealousy?" asked Regina. "That's your only reason? Do you have any idea how immature that is?"

Regina looked up and focused her magic at a set of traffic lights causing them to fall down. Zelena changed the direction of the piece so that it cannot harm her.

"A little warning next time!" called Emma.

"You got everything I ever wanted and you didn't even deserve it." hissed Zelena. "But I'm gonna take it all from you." She pushed Regina with her magic, making her fall on top of a nearby car.

Regina recovers quickly and walked up to Zelena. She summoned a fireball only for it to be extinguished by Zelena. Zelena then raised her hand, choking Regina.

"You can't beat me, little sis." taunted Zelena. "Everything Rumplestiltskin taught you, he taught me, too. But I was the better student." She threw Regina, sending her flying through the Clock Tower window and then teleported herself.

"Regina!" called Emma and Mary Margaret as they all ran towards the clock tower.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Regina as Zelena looked down oner. "Kill me."

Zelena laughed. "And who said I wanted to kill you?"

Regina's eyes widened.

"I said I wanted to destroy you. And to do that I need your heart." Zelena thrusted her hand into Regina's chest but withdrew it quickly empty-handed. "Where is it?"

"My mother taught me one thing: Never bring your heart to a witch fight." said Regina as she stood. "Something you'd know if she hadn't abandoned you." She pushed Zelena backward with her magic.

"You haven't won, Regina." spat Zelena with anger. "I will get your heart. I will get everything you ever had."

"Not today." said Regina with a smile. They both teleport back to Main Street. "Looks like you lose."

"This isn't over," called Zelena as she disappeared in a flurry of green smoke.

"Are you alright?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" replied Regina as she dropped her smile. "As it turns out Zelena wanted my heart. It's a good thing I wasn't stupid enough to bring it with me."

"So that's wisdom, courage, and a heart," listed off David. "That should help us narrow it down."

"Out of curiosity," began Emma. "Where is your heart?"

Regina smiled but shook her head. "Better only a few people know."

"I guess-" whatever words Emma was going to say were cut off by a high pitched screech as they all saw flying monkeys hovering over them.

"Get down!" called David as he unsheathed his sword while Emma, Killian and Neal all got their guns. "Belle, Tink get everyone to safety!"

Three monkeys descended upon them as those with guns fired above. Regina shielded the others as Belle and Tink ushered Mary Margaret, Leo and Henry away from the open as the flying monkeys descended upon them. But one seemed to target them particularly and slammed into Regina's barrier.

"Run!" called Neal to Belle who grabbed Leo and headed for any direction as long as it was out of there. "Regina teleport Henry out of here!"

"I have a better idea," called Regina as she dropped the shield and summoned a few fireballs and started throwing them at the winged creatures. Soon enough, they were flying away. "Yeah, fly away unless you want to be barbequed."

"Guess your sister is a sore loser," commented David as he walked over to make sure Mary Margaret was alright.

"Probably thought she could salvage her bruised ego," added Emma. "She may not have gotten Regina's heart but she wanted to have the final say."

"Well that still-'

Another screech pierced the night and a Flying Monkey suddenly appeared right above them and dove for-

"Belle!"

Neal and Emma both raised their guns but they were stunned to see a white burst of magic suddenly propelling the creature away from the librarian.

"Woah!" shouted Henry. "Grandpa, you still have magic!"

"How?" asked Neal to Regina. "He's no longer the Dark One. The dagger-"

"Centuries of magic," answered Regina with a smile. "Pretty sure you do magic that long, some of it are bound to stay with you."

Leo wasn't paying much attention to everyone else as he ran towards Belle who had fallen to the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," replied Belle with a soft smile. "Thank you."

Leo made to nod but he shook his head. "To be honest, I have no idea what just happened."

"What just happened," began Regina as she walked closer to them. "Is that you just did magic."

"Not just any magic," replied Henry with a beaming smile. "Light magic."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Escaping the Charmings proved to be tougher than she though given the recent developments of their number. It shouldn't have been a surprise that Rumple-Leo still had magic. He was the Dark One for three centuries, of course something must have stuck.

Even if he didn't have magic, Regina was sure that his Sight would have stuck-but that was for exploration on another day.

Right now she had more important things to do-to be specific, important things to find.

"I'm guessing your plan worked," said Robin as he appeared by the tree Regina was looking over.

"That depends - is it still here?"

"Right where you left it." replied Robin as he kneeled down and dug up Regina's heart.

"Then it worked." replied Regina with a sigh of relief. Robin offered Regina her heart and she placed it in a small satchel. "Rumplestiltskin told me that you could have all the power in the world but if you don't know how to use your instincts, then you'd still be powerless."

"I guess I misjudged the previous Dark One," offered Robin.

"You're not the only one," replied Regina, eyeing the satchel before offering it to Robin. "Would you mind holding on to this a little bit longer?"

"You're really going to entrust something so valuable to a common thief like me?" asked Robin in disbelief.

"You can't steal something that's been given to you." replied Regina as she turned and walked away.

"You still owe me that drink." called after Robin and he smiled when he saw Regina stop and look back.

"I suppose, I do."

xXx

"I don't think this is such a good idea," began Leo as he, Emma, Neal and Belle waited at the entrance to Regina's Vault. "What if that was a one time thing?"

"Magic doesn't really work like that," tried Belle with a smile.

"Don't worry about it," began Emma. "I have magic too. You've seen me use it. I just can't always control it. But when Regina teaches you and we all team up-"

"Now why does this feel so familiar?" asked Regina, appearing all of a sudden.

"I'm ready this time," said Emma with a glare. "Believe it or not, I can focus."

"And where have you been?" asked Neal with a smirk. "Henry kept asking if we've seen you around."

"I told him I was fine," said Regina as she opened the vault and entered. "The real question is why are there two additional people here. You chaperoning your True Loves?"

"Motivation," replied Neal with a cheeky grin as Regina glared at him. "You complained the first time around that Emma wasn't motivated to really learn magic. So here we are."

"And with Zelena almost taking his heart," began Belle. "I'm not letting Ru-I mean Leo, out of my sight."

"Bookworm has teeth," said Regina as they reached her workspace.

"Don't talk to her like that,' said Leo with a hard stare. "Please."

Regina and Belle stopped and turned to look at him and then met each other's gaze. "What?" asked Leo.

Neal chuckled, earning him yet another glare from Regina. "You had this deal with her that she'll do anything you say, as long as you said please."

"I thought that was no longer in effect since Henry and I broke the curse?" asked Emma.

"It is," replied Regina. "The urge to annoy me must be stronger than memory loss." She paused and met his gaze. "Before we start, I want you to understand that magic isn't something you can just forget. This is a way of life. You have to fully commit to it."

"Is this your way of asking if I'm going to leave town?" asked Leo with a smile that reminded everyone else of Rumplestiltskin. "Even with everything that's going on, I feel like I should stay here-I might think everything is insane-but I've always trusted my gut." He returned Regina's hard gaze. "I have no problem committing to...well, magic."

"Good," replied Regina with a grin that Emma knew quite well. It was the one she wore when things went her way.

"Why do you look so happy?" asked Emma.

"Robin probably has the same goofy smile," said Neal which earned him a glare.

"No, I just want to relish the idea of me teaching Rumplestiltskin magic," fired back Regina.

"Regina…" warned Belle.

"I'm teaching him magic aren't I?" said Regina. "I can't wait for him to get his memories back-"

Neal and Belle rolled their eyes as Emma just shook her head. "You do know that he might just criticize your teaching methods when he does."

"If he had a stubborn student like you, he might just agree with me," fired back Regina as she finally turned back to Leo. "The gist of it all is that magic is emotion. Find a strong memory that you can use."

Regina stretched an arm out and conjured a fireball. "Before, I always looked to anger and hatred as the fuel for my magic." She looked up and met the eye of Emma and Neal. "These days it's about protecting the people I care about."

xXx

"You guys ok?" asked Mary Margaret as she entered Aurora's hospital room.

Aurora nodded with a small smile. "As well as we can be."

"Dr. Whale says it might be some time still," replied Philip. "He's just worried about the stress of the curse and realm travel-whatever else he was saying."

"Has Regina's potion helped?" asked David and Philip nodded.

"Aurora hasn't drank hers yet," said Philip. "We're waiting in case it might just stress her more." He paused and eyed the window. "Any new updates?"

"She tried to take Regina's heart yesterday but she failed," replied David. "We've got a few clues to figure out what her ultimate plan is."

"I don't know if it's any help," began Aurora as she turned to Philip then back to Mary Margaret and David. "But I have this feeling she is after our child."

"Do you remember something?" asked David in concern.

"Not really," replied Aurora. "More like something I saw in a dream of some sort."

"The thing is," added Philip. "I remember it too. Something like this witch saying that she'll take our child the moment it's born."

"Your child specifically?" asked Mary Margaret.

"No," replied Aurora. "Not specifically. That's what Philip and I remember quite vividly-she joked about taking any newly born child as soon as she was ready."

"Which means you two need to be careful," said Philip. "Dr. Whale has asked the fairies for magical protection for our room. You two should do the same."

"Thank you," replied David as he gave Mary Margaret a concerned look.

"I'm sorry we can't be more help," began Aurora. "But at least Robin and his men are helping patrol the woods."

"I don't understand why True Love's Kiss won't return our memories," raised Philip. "We know we're True Love. Why can't it break the Dark Curse?"

"Because technically the Dark Curse was already broken by Emma and Henry," explained Mary Margaret. "When Zelena cast the curse that brought you here, it merged with the current one in effect."

"But since it was already broken," continued Aurora, understanding what Mary Margaret was saying. "True Love's Kiss won't bring us back our memories."

"Then how do we get back our memories?" asked Philip.

"Maybe True Love's Kiss from two people from the second curse won't work," said David, catching Mary Margaret's eye. "But a kiss between someone affected and not affected by the curse would work."

Philip turned to his wife in a frown. "We're missing something here…"

"You have someone in mind?" asked Aurora. "Already?"

"We might," replied Mary Margaret with a smile.

xXx

"You're thinking too much," said Regina as Leo failed to light the candle in front of him. Something that Emma had done at her first try, making her grin so smugly that Regina had thrown a small fireball her way. "Don't think. Feel."

"That's the total opposite of what you told me," complained Emma.

"With you I had time to build a solid foundation of magic which you totally wasted," snapped Regina. "Him, we can't waste time."

"This isn't working," replied Leo as he gave up trying to stare the candle to light itself. "What other methods did he-me-use? There has to be another way for me to replicate what I did last night."

Regina thought about it for a moment. "Well…"

"Well?" asked Leo. "If you're considering it then-"

Regina waved her hand over the two of them and they disappeared.

"What the-Regina!" shouted Neal.

"She's not going to do anything-right?" asked Belle to Emma who realized what Regina was probably doing.

"She won't," began Emma as she ran out of the vault. "But I think we'd better give Leo some back-up in case his magic fails him."

xXx

Leo was deposited in the middle of a rope bridge that spanned across a canyon. He managed to grab on to the ropes as the bridge began to shake. He looked up and saw Regina standing at the opposite side. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Teaching you how to swim."

"Are you out of your mind?!" shouted back Leo.

"You saved Belle last night because you acted on instinct." said Regina. "Today we're going to push those instincts until you master them."

"So what?" shouted Leo as he grabbed on the ropes for dear life. "I do this or I die?"

"You can do this!" fired back Regina.

"Do what?!"

"Save yourself," said Regina plainly as she used her magic to tear down the bridge.

"Regina! Enough!" shouted back Leo, the sense of deja-vu suddenly overwhelming him. How many times has he told her off? "Stop this!"

"No, you stop it. No more holding back." shouted Regina. "I know you're in there Rumplestiltskin. You said you trusted your gut? Well reach into that now. You know you can do this. This is child's play. Magic is who you are! You just need to remember!"

The rope snapped as Leo fell with a shout. He stretched his arms wide, willing himself not to die, only for him to come come falling down on something hard. He looked around and found himself lying on a now strong and sturdy rock bridge which now replaced the rope bridge that Regina destroyed.

Regina smirked as she walked over to where he lay. Shouts could be heard faintly and soon enough, Emma, Neal and Belle emerged from the trees where Regina had stood.

"Did I…" began Leo as he looked up at Regina. "Did I just do that?"

"Yes." replied Regina, her smile widening as she offered him her hand. "I was expecting you to just retie the rope...I should learn never to underestimate you."

"Yeah," replied Leo as he stood and looked at the bridge. "Me too."

xXx

David had rejoined Robin and his men in patrolling the woods. He was there for that reason, and maybe another agenda. Not that he liked mendling with other people's personal lives-but as Mary Margaret puts it, some people really need the push.

"So?" began David as he and Robin walked through the woods, closer to the Merry Men camp.

"Oh, not you too," groaned Robin.

"Henry stayed with us last night when Regina would never let him leave her sight when a threat is upon us," said David.

"Or maybe she has learned to trust you," fired back Robin with a grin. "She isn't exactly the Evil Queen of told from our realm now, is she?"

David raised his hands in surrender. "She has changed. I'll give you that-"

"But-"

"No buts," said David with a shake of his head. "Regina is a member of our family and-"

"Is this the 'hurt her and I'll make you pay' sort of talk?" asked Robin with an amused smile as he raised an eyebrow David's way.

"Just wanted to make sure you're intentions are noble," replied David.

"I'm a thief."

"I'm a shepherd." said David with a shrug. "We're not exactly the formula for romantic princes."

"Don't they call you Prince Charming?" teased Robin as David rolled his eyes.

"A mistake, isn't it?" came a voice and immediately robin had raised his bow and David unsheathed his sword.

"Stop right there." shouted Robin as Zelena walked closer. "This arrow never misses its mark."

"Like that can stop me. So let's not play games, give me the heart." said Zelena with a smile.

Robin did not waver but movement caught his eye and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Roland carrying firewood near them.

"And who might this be?" asked Zelena as Roland's eyes widened.

"Roland!" shouted Robin. "Go back!"

"Oh, no, no, no," said Zelena as she used her magic to move the boy closer to the. "Come here, little boy."

"Don't! Please!" shouted Robin as he tried to move closer to his son.

"Not another move, the pair of you,' said Zelena as she froze Roland in place.

"Daddy! Help!" shouted Roland.

"Let him go!" ordered David.

"Or what?" taunted Zelena.

"You leave me no choice," said Robin as he fired an arrow only for Zelena to catch it with her magic. Robin's eyes widened as he predicted what Zelena was about to do next.

"It never misses its target." said Zelena as she used her magic once more to change the direction of the arrow towards Roland. "And I've just changed the target…"

"Please, don't." begged Robin.

"Give me Regina's heart and I'll spare your son," replied Zelena. "Is my sister's heart really more important to you than your son?"

"It's not," came a new voice and Robin turned to see Regina and the others. "Let the boy go, Zelena. This is between you and me."

"Heroic," taunted Zelena as she walked closer to Regina. "Wasting your time siding with the likes of them, this is exactly why you're going to lose." She turned to Roland. "The boy's life for your heart, sis."

Regina raised her hand and magic engulfed her palm to reveal a small pouch.

"You should learn a thing or two from mother, Regina," began Zelena as she took the pouch. "Love is weakness." She turned to Leo and smiled. "As I'm sure our mentor has told you."

She disappeared and the arrow flew towards Roland only for it to disappear in a flurry of white smoke and reappear in Leo's outstretched hand.

Roland ran to his father as Robin clung to him for dear life. "It's okay. It's okay, boy. You're safe."

"Nicely done," said Regina with a small smile to Leo.

"Thanks," replied Leo, looking at the arrow. "Since, knowing I can do it. It sort of feels like a reflex now."

"It is to you," explained Regina. "You have been using magic for centuries. It's part of who you are."

"Why are you out here?" asked David as Emma shrugged.

"Impromptu magic lesson," replied Emma. "We heard the shouts and immediately went here."

"What did she mean?" asked Leo, as he handed David the arrow.

Regina turned and gave a worried look towards Belle who sighed. "Their mother Cora, she said love was a weakness."

"What does that have to do with me-or the past me?" asked Leo, turning to face Belle.

"Because Cora loved you," said Belle with a sad look on her face. "She took out her own heart so that she wouldn't feel that love."

Leo's face fell and he bowed his head. "Was I-did I-"

"It wasn't anything you did," said Neal. "Cora didn't want anything getting in her way. She believed her love for you was her weakness-so she did what she did."

"Regina," came a whisper and they all turned to Robin who was still carrying Roland. "I'm sorry. You trusted me and I let you down."

"No, you didn't. Nothing's worth the loss of a child." said Regina, giving Roland a reassuring smile. "But now we have a problem. I'm alive."

"I don't follow." asked Robin.

"She has my heart. and hasn't crushed it and killed me," explained Regina. "That means she needs it for something far worse."

xXx

"She plans on doing what now?" asked Leo as he, Neal and Belle sat at the diner for lunch. It was practically empty given the growing threat that Zelena posed.

"Talk to her mother," answered Neal as they ate their lunch. "Apparently, there is a way to do that that's actually fairly easy. You just need the killer and the murder weapon."

"Not all deaths have killers," pointed out Leo much to Neal's surprise and amusement. "Why does Regina think this is going to be helpful?"

"Zelena said she could learn a thing or two from their mother," pointed out Belle. "Regina thinks if she found out why Cora abandoned Zelena, we could talk her from doing whatever it is she's planning."

"I doubt that," replied Leo. "This Zelena seems to have made her mind, whether Regina suddenly treats her like a sister and welcome her to the family, I doubt that will still make a difference."

"I sort of wonder myself what could have drove Cora to abandon her first child," began Belle. "I mean she would have given her up right after her birth, I take it."

"Because this is Cora we're talking about," offered Neal.

"She seemed to care a great deal about Regina, before," countered Belle. "I just don't understand-maybe she was forced to give her up."

"Even if she was forced to give her up," began Leo. "Why not come look for her when she could? If I had been forced to leave my child, I'd spent every waking moment trying to find a way back to him or her."

Neal felt his throat close up and started to cough. Leo looked to him in worry. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just-" began Neal, suddenly unsure. "You, ummm, did exactly that."

"What-oh," began Leo, as he realized what he said. "Better 3 centuries late, than never I guess."

Neal and Belle smiled as they continued to eat. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, though."

"Shoot," replied Neal.

"Regina said you and Emma are True Love?" asked Leo with a smile that reminded Neal so much of his father before the whole Dark One fiasco. "Why haven't you married her?"

"What?" spat Neal in surprise. That was the last thing he had expected to hear.

Belle giggled. "He does have a point."

"Don't take his side," said Neal. "It's been a rough year. We know where we stand with each other and we're just taking things slow."

"Having a son before the wedding?" asked Leo, amused. "Is that how people from our realm take things slow?"

Neal glared at his as Belle laughed harder. "Look, I know I'm your father," began Leo who winced. "Though I don't really remember being so, I feel it."

He looked up and met Neal's eye. "You clearly love her, Bae. So what's holding you back?"

The use of of his childhood name tug at his heart and made him sigh. "I just don't want to disappoint her." He paused and turned to look at his father. "We had a chance before at our happy ending and I ruined it."

"But you're here now," began Belle. "Take this as your second chance."

"What if I screw it up again?"

"You won't," assured Leo. "Because you love her, and there's nothing you won't do to make her happy."

Neal shook his head but a smile was on his face. "You really are a fan of True Love."

Leo shrugged. "So?"

"I love Emma Swan more than anything in this world," said Neal without hesitation. "I'll work on it."

"Hear, hear," replied Belle, raising her glass in a toast at the two men raised their glasses against hers.

"Hmmm," began Neal as he stopped drinking. "Granny must have lessened the sugar in her Iced Tea. That tasted weird."

Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure outside the diner had watched the entire exchange, magically adding something in his drink…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Neal dropped them back at the convent and headed to meet up with Emma at Regina's house.

"Courage, wisdom and heart," repeated Belle as she looked over a book and paced the conven'ts library. Leo sat in the nearby table, dozens of opened books covering every surface. "Zelena said she wanted to destroy Regina...what curse or spell could possibly do that?"

"Besides, death you mean?" asked Leo, not looking up from the book he was reading. There was only a handful of books in English and he was glad that at least he could help with those. Everything else was either in elvish or fairy and he just handed those over to Belle.

"Death is too easy," said Belle.

Leo looked up at that. "Easy?"

Belle stopped and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so-"

"No, I was just surprised," said Leo. "But I do get it, Regina's death wouldn't give Zelena everything she ever wanted."

Belle made to pace again but stopped and met his eye. "What does Zelena want?"

"Well," began Leo. "From what she said when they fought last night, everything that Regina had. She was the abandoned daughter and Regina the spoiled one, Zelena want-"

"Zelena wants Regina's life," finished Belle as she deposited the current book she was reading and rummaged through the others already on the table.

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Leo as he stood to stand by Belle's side. "Their mother is gone and their mentor doesn't have any clue what's going on. If Zelena has Regina's life, it won't be too different from her own now unless-"

"Unless she goes back," finished Belle as she found the book she was looking for and handed it to him. "Look at the ingredients."

Leo took the book as Belle rummaged through books once more. On the page was a picture of two people in an embrace, a knight fighting of darkness, another man with books who looked like a scholar-

"Here's another book," said Belle as she handed it over to Leo. He saw the words, heart courage and wisdom. "And another, and another-" Continued Belle as he set aside book after book. "All the variation of the spell require the same three ingredients."

"What spell?" asked Leo, feeling a little worried about what Belle was about to say next.

"Time-travel."

xXx

"Where's Regina?" asked Leo as soon as Neal had opened the door to Regina's house.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out as well," replied Neal as Leo felt something dark slam into him. He ran past his son and headed inside."Woah, Papa!"

Leo ran to where David, Emma and Killian we're trying to open the door. "You feel it to?" asked Emma.

Leo nodded. "Stand back." He ordered and then raised his arms as white light covered his hands, Leo then pushed the magic towards the door and it blasted open.

A black swirling vortex of some sort was on the ceiling and Regina was trying to push something towards it. Mary Margaret sat back on a chair, pale and unmoving. Leo eyed the vortex and a face turned towards him-

"Cora…"

Belle and Neal turned to him in worry as Leo raised his hands, imitating Regina's stance and together they closed the vortex.

"What the hell was that?" asked Emma as they all rushed inside the room.

"Cora," replied Regina as she turned to Mary Margaret. "Is she ok?"

"Mary Margaret, can you hear me?" said David as he kneeled beside her.

"It's Cora." whispered Mary Margaret weakly, her eyes still closed. "Not what we thought...she's trying to communicate."

"She was?" asked Regina in surprise. "What did she say?"

"Leopold...my mother.." managed Mary Margaret as she tried to sit up. "My mother…"

"Shh." tried David, calming her. "Mary Margaret, relax."

"She's not making sense." said Emma, turning to Regina. She was kneeling next to David, in front of her mother. "We need to call a doctor."

"If she knows something that could help us-"

"Regina, it's gonna have to wait." said David firmly as he got his phone to call Whale.

"It can't wait!" fired back Regina. "If we want to stop Zelena, we have to know what the hell she's doing and why!"

"We can help with half of that." raised Belle as Regina turned to look at her and Leo.

"What?"

"She's planning on going back." supplied Leo as Belle handed Regina the book. "Back in time."

"Are you certain?" asked Regina in disbelief as she looked at the book. "No one's ever been able to cast a spell to go back in time."

"Well, clearly, she thinks she can succeed." replied Belle. "Hey, brains, courage, a resilient heart. Those ingredients are in every time-travel spell we've found."

"Why go back in time?" asked Neal. "What would that accomplish?"

"I know," began Mary Margaret, finally opening her eyes and forcing herself to sit up. "She...she didn't-"

"Don't push yourself." said David as he placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Cora..she didn't want to give up Zelena. She was forced to by-," Mary Margaret took a deep breath and turned to look at Regina. "By my mother. Princess Eva. She told a secret. Just like I did."

"Wait." began Emma, gravely. "I thought our family were the good guys."

"Life is too messy for it to ever be that simple." replied Regina with a sigh.

"You're saying if it wasn't for Snow's mother," began Neal.

"Cora would have kept Zelena." finished David.

"She would have been tutored by Rumpelstiltskin." added Belle.

"All if it weren't for this Princess Eva?" concluded Killian.

"So that means…" trailed off Emma.

"Zelena's going back to kill my mother." said Mary Margaret.

"You'll have never been born." said Regina with a gasp.

"I guess this is where you side with your sister," raised Killian, looking pointedly at Regina.

"If Mary Margaret will never have been born, neither would Emma," replied Regina, glaring at Hook. "Neither will Henry."

"And on this different path, Regina," began Mary Margareth. "You may not be, either."

"It's a good thing no one has ever succeeded with this time-travel nonsense, then," tried Killian. "She may just be grasping at straws-"

"The baby."

"What?" asked Killian in surprise as he eyed David.

"That's what's missing." replied David, as he turned to face the others. "That's why none have succeeded. Somehow, some way, a baby is the key."

He paused and kneeled back down and held Mary Margaret's hand. "Aurora and Philip somehow remember an encounter with Zelena. She threatened to take their child or any newly born child when she was ready."

"And by ready meaning...," began Killian. "When she has all the other ingredients for her spell."

"What is she going to do with the children?" asked Mary Margaret in worry.

"It doesn't matter. She's not gonna get our child, or Aurora's and Philip's." said David resolutely. "We're gonna stop her. Since our baby is not born yet and Rumplestiltskin's wisdom is out of her reach, she's stuck, and we have what we need. Time."

"Just not very much of it."

xXx

David, Emma, Neal and Killian had gone to the hospital to inform Aurora and Philip of their discovery. Leo and Belle had offered to stay behind and help get Regina's house back in order.

"Regina, I've seen what life has thrown at you. And you still fight against the darkness every single day." said Mary Margaret from the other room. "Sooner or later, your heart will find its way to happiness."

Leo hadn't meant to eavesdrop. He had just wanted to ask Regina something about magic and so he headed to the last place he had seen her. He wasn't expecting the two women still talking.

"That doesn't feel possible."

The sound of the desperation in her voice made Leo stop. That doesn't like the Regina he's been terrified off since his arrival in town. It sounded like she has given up.

"But it is." insisted Mary Margaret. "I know you, and you feel things deeply. With or without it, you feel things with your whole soul. Don't let anything hold you back."

Leo, with a sigh, knocked on the door to signal his presence at the two women turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear-"

"And yet-"

"She's right you know," said Leo, resisting the urge to give a sarcastic reply. Something about Regina just pushed his buttons for some reason. "You sound like you've given up-but that's unlike the Regina that I've come to know for the past few days I've been here."

Regina glared at him as Mary Margaret smiled. "What would you know? You don't even remember us."

"I don't, but like I told you this morning, I trust my gut," replied Leo with a shrug. "And it's telling me that Regina Mills isn't the person that would give up so easily."

"Yes, well," began Regina as she bowed her head. "People change."

Leo sighed and tried another angle. "When you fought Zelena, she said that Rumplestiltskin should have chosen her instead of you."

"Your point?"

"Seeing how you've handle every problem that has come your way since the time I got here," began Leo, meeting her eye. "It's no wonder Rumpelstiltskin, well previous me, chose you. You're a born leader, Regina."

He turned to leave the room but gave her one last look. "And if I had to do it all over again, if I myself would be the one choosing, I'd choose you, Regina. Hands down." He nodded towards Mary Margaret and left.

Mary Margaret smiled. "He may not be the Rumplestiltskin we knew, but he's definitely like him."

Regina snorted but didn't meet her gaze. "Regina, right there is you're living proof that no matter how much darkness you've been through...you will find your happy ending."

"Having no memory is a happy ending?" asked Regina, skeptical.

"You know what I mean," said Mary Margaret with a pointed gaze. "You have your son, you have your family...and you have someone that is willing to stand by your side just like what Belle is doing for Leo."

"What if-"

"I'm going to take a page from Belle's book here," said Mary Margaret as she stood. "Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow."

xXx

Robin was setting up the night watch, making sure to keep the fire going as he set up camp. That witch wasn't going to wreak havoc again, not on his watch. He had already lost-

He quickly turned and raised his bow at the sound of footsteps, only to sigh in relief as Regina came into view.

"Regina...I'm sorry." began Robin as he walked over to stand in front of her. "I let you down. Your heart was lost to Zelena on my watch, but I promise you, I will get it back."

"I…" tried Regina as he bowed her head, shyly. "I-"

"Regina?" asked Robin, worry evident in his voice. "What-"

Regina grabbed him by his jacket and kissed him. She felt him responde but she broke it to look him right in the eye. There was surprise there, and a question but before Regina could even voice it out, Robin had leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

The second kiss was more passionate than the first and the two hardly felt the course of True Love sweep over them and the entire town.

.

.

.

.

.

That was until her phone started ringing.

Regina broke away for a second only to kiss Robin once more as she got her phone and answered. "You better be under attack by Zelena-"

"You broke the curse," said Mary Margaret, her joy quite evident. "Now get your butt to the hospital. Aurora and Philip know how to stop Zelena."

"Wait-what?"

Mary Margaret had already ended the call as Regina and Robin looked at each other. "Did she say we-"

Robin's hand immediately went to his head as months worth of memories suddenly appeared. "I sometimes hate magic," he groaned as Regina steadied him.

"You got your memories back?" asked Regina worriedly. "You ok?"

"Yes," replied Robin as he straightened up. "So we broke the curse."

"That we did," replied Regina with a smile. "You know what that means."

"True Love's Kiss," said Robin with a grin. "You definitely owe me more than just a drink."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Regina rolled her eyes at the smug grin on the Charmings face as she and Robin arrived at the hospital. Aurora and Philip wanted to tell them something but they were still waiting for the others to arrive. She excused herself because if Snow White grinned her way one more time, she's was going to set something on fire and that was a few steps back from the redemption she's been seeking.

"You quite alright?" asked an amused voice and soon enough she was kissing Robin Hood in the hospital hallway.

"Trying to stop myself from roasting my step-daughter," replied Regina in between kisses. "Still alright with having the Evil Queen as your True Love?"

Robin chuckled. "No doubt whatsoever."

"What do you see in me?" asked Regina as they kissed once more.

"Hopefully, the same thing you see in me." said Robin as they broke apart and he looked her straight in the eye. "A second chance." He leaned in and captured her lips once more. "And you're quite a good kisser."

Regina hummed in laughter as their lips met once more, she could do this all-

"WOAH!"

They scrambled apart and Regina looked up to see the joyful face of her son and the amused looks on her son's biological parents behind him.

"Ah, Robin," began Regina as she blushed and walked over to her family. "My son, Henry."

"A pleasure to officially meet you, Henry," said Robin as he offered his hand to the boy. "Robin Hood, at your service."

"Awesome," whispered Henry as he shook Robin's hand. "You helped my dad when he got stuck in Grandpa's castle, didn't you?"

"He did," replied Neal. "Well after he was basically trashing your grandfather's castle."

"It's not like he had anything of value," said Robin with a shrug. "Well, not until Baelfire unlocked the magic. Your grandfather was always touchy about people using his things."

"Only when someone tries to steal them," came a voice and they all turned to see Belle and Leo arrive. "Then again, it was for a good cause."

"Lady Belle," replied Robin with a bow. "Quite the busy few days, we've hadn't had time to catch up."

Belle gave him a smile as they hugged. "We've certainly come a long way, haven't we."

"What exactly happened?" asked Neal, curiously. Robin had told him the story in passing but never really asked Belle more details.

"She treated a poor thief far better than I deserved." replied Robin as he turned to Leo. "Then again, what fool I had been, thinking I could steal from the Dark One."

"Ummm," began Leo sheepishly as he ran a hand over the back of his head. "No hard feelings? I mean...at least I didn't kill you."

Robin laughed. "Oh you did more than that," replied Robin as he met Belle's eye. "You had my bow and it never misses a target, so it was a surprise when an arrow hit our carriage instead of me after I stole from you."

Regina and Neal turned to Belle who just shrugged. "Oh no, there's more to that. Rumple doesn't simply let things go."

Robin shrugged. "I'm not complaining."

"It's obvious isn't it?" asked Henry with a smile as he turned to his paternal grandfather. "Belle asked him to spare his life."

Belle blushed as Leo smiled at her. "I think the lad's right."

"Well, there was more to it than that," replied Belle.

"If you're done catching up," came David's amused voice as he leaned on the door to Aurora's room. "Aurora has something to tell us all."

xXx

"Light magic?" asked Emma as Aurora and Philip nodded.

"When Zelena first threatened our unborn child, then announced that any new born child would do," began Philip. "We had to act. Robin managed to find us help."

"I managed to track down Glinda, the Witch of the South," said Robin. "She was one of the witches that Zelena had exiled. But only those with magic pure of heart could talk to her."

"We did manage to do so," continued Philip. "She said that even she was powerless to stop Zelena. Only someone with immense Light Magic could defeat her."

"And apparently, a child born of True Love is that," said Aurora. "A purveyor of Light Magic."

"The only problem was," continued Philip. "Our child is that, a mere child. So we thought of sending word out to you."

"But before we could even think of a plan," said Aurora. "Zelena had cast the curse."

"How did she even do that?" asked Regina. "The price of casting the curse is the heart of the one you love the most."

"The wizard." chorused Aurora, Philip and Robin.

"I haven't seen him," added Robin. "And by the looks of it, she's been working alone besides the Ogres turned Flying Monkeys."

"Wizard?" asked Neal. "Like Wizard of Oz, wizard?"

"He's just as much as a fraud as this realm depicted him as," said Philip, tapping into cursed memories that Regina managed to give them. "I'm not really sure what happened between him and Zelena but he was loyal to her."

"And loyalty is just another form of love," said Regina with a sigh. "How Peter Pan managed to enact his own version of the curse, by killing Felix."

The name sent shivers down Leo's spine and he wavered. "Papa?"

"Sorry," he replied hastily, shaking Neal's worry. "The name...Peter Pan. It just-"

"Pan was your father." said Regina.

"Regina!" chorused almost everyone in the room.

"What? He was going to find out eventually," replied Regina, turning to Emma. "We have bigger problems. As much as Emma is powerful, I doubt her light magic alone will stop Zelena."

"She's been three steps ahead of us," agreed Emma. "Who knows what other things she has planned?'

"Then you better be prepared for another crash course," said Regina as she stood. "Because as soon as a child is born, Zelena is going to act."

xXx

Killian was a bit nervous but the man walking beside him wasn't exactly the same man who had almost beaten him to death with a cane.

Swan and her magic were their current plan but if the Saviour's developing magic fell short, they needed a backup plan. Said back-up plan depended upon Rumplestiltskin regaining his memories.

Belle had wanted to come along but Leo insisted he and Killian could do this alone.

Leo whistled as they stopped by the side of the Roger. "Oh, she's a beauty."

Killian raised an eyebrow as Leo shrugged. "I've been working on cars for the past year, never a boat. Never even seen a ship this close."

"That you remember," joked Killian as he came aboard, giving Leo a hand as they stood on the deck,

"Touche," replied Leo as he looked around and gave a defeated sigh. 'Well that was a bust."

"Give it a moment," said Killian with an exasperated look. "You just stepped foot on the Roger."

"I expected this rush of magical memories would be all in one go," replied Leo, still looking around.

"Never been a fan of magic, Crocodile," said Killian, leaning on the nearby railing. "I mean, Leo…"

"Sorry," blurted Leo who walked over and leaned on the railing next to him. "I mean it doesn't count seeing as I don't remember what happened...but I am sorry for what I did to you."

Killian sighed and looked ahead towards the sea. "It's not like I was without any fault in our feud. I did sort of start it all."

"Yeah but if I did truly love this Milah," began Leo, following the Captain's action and looking out the sea. "Knowing that she was miserable with the life we had, if I truly cared for her, I should have let her go."

"Then again, we had Bae to think about," added Leo after a moment. "In all honesty, I don't know how to feel about all of this." He paused and looked around the ship. "I mean based from what I'm understanding...if you hadn't left with Milah, Rumplestiltskin wouldn't have met Belle."

Killian chuckled. "That is true."

"To be honest," continued Leo. "I've only known her truly for a couple of days but it feels like I've known her all my life. Her and Bae."

"I couldn't fathom what she saw in you," admitted Killian. "But when she talked you out of killing me...I just knew you and her shared something I could never truly understand."

"Does she know? About what happened to Milah?" asked Leo, nervously. "Does Baelfire?"

Killian nodded. "You were the host of pure darkness, I think they understand."

"Regardless," said Leo. "Just because I was cursed with darkness doesn't excuse-"

Killian laughed and shook his head. "I keep forgetting you really have no clue what's going on."

"I beg your pardon," replied Leo, offended.

"Everyone of us has darkness in our hearts," began Killian. "What's different is that some people manage it, some people let it take control." He paused as he turned to look at the other man. "The Dark One doesn't have that choice. He lives in permanent darkness...that's why it was a surprise to everyone when they learned that the Dark One found True Love. That the Dark One sacrificed himself to save his family."

"Such act cannot be expected even from ordinary men," continued Killian turning back to the sea. "In our land, many fall to their own darkness, seeking vengeance-the destruction of those who hurt them." He paused and bowed his head. "It takes a great deal of strength to choose to turn back from the darkness and reach for the light."

"Like Regina," replied Leo with a nod of his head.

"Like Rumplestiltskin," said Killian and Leo turned to him in confusion. "Regina's isn't cursed with pure darkness. Many people tend to look for their own redemption, present company included. But Rumplestiltskin was cursed and yet he still chose love. He was never the coward I thought him to be."

"Well then captain," began Leo with a smile. "Like Captain Killian Jones, as well."

Killian gave him a confused look as Leo chuckled softly. "Like you said, it takes a great deal of strength to turn back on your vendetta and reach for something else. Don't sell yourself short, you're working on the same thing that Regina is...and maybe what Rumplestiltskin was too before he turned out to be a memory-less mechanic."

Killian laughed. "Well by the looks of it, Regina just got her True Love. Maybe I'm about to meet the lucky one soon."

"As long as it's not Emma," said Leo with a sharp look. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at her."

Killian raised his arms in surrender. "Trust me, that ship has sailed. Besides, she's made her choice." He paused and smiled. "Although I will admit, that yes I started this redemption tour because of her-but a person shouldn't seek redemption just for the sake of someone else. They should do it for themselves, because they know it's the right thing to do."

"Agreed," replied Leo with a smile. "You ever thought the two of us could have a conversation like this?"

"Never," replied Killian, turning to the other man and offered his hand. "But perhaps it's time for us to have a new story."

xXx

"Times like this I wished we really did consider moving to New York," began Neal as he and Emma investigated the area around Zelena's farmhouse.

"Don't let Henry hear you say that," replied Emma. "He might just disown us now that his adopted parents might turn out to be the Evil Queen and Robin Hood."

"You have to admit," replied Neal with a smile. "That is pretty cool."

"Cooler than having Snow White, Prince Charming, Beauty and the Beast as grandparents?" asked Emma making Neal cringe and shake his head.

"Poor kid has one heck of a family tree," said Neal with a smile as he turned to Emma. "Ok, ok...I get what you're saying."

"It's not that I don't agree with you," began Emma. "Yes, outside Storybrooke, we would all be safer but-"

"But we'd also be alone," finished Neal. "Which sort of contradicts what we've been trying to do all our lives is to have a family."

"Besides," said Emma. "You started that whole moving idea back when it pained you to look at anything that reminded you of your father."

"Now he's back," said Neal. "Well, sort of."

"Why do I feel like you want him to stay Leo?" asked Emma, remembering her exchange with Regina.

Neal sighed as he avoided her eye. "I'm not saying I like him not remembering," began Neal as he looked around. "But you have to admit, he's easier to like as Leo than as Rumplestiltskin."

"He's no longer the Dark One," began Emma.

"He's also no longer the poor, desperate Spinner who everyone pushed around," replied Neal. 'He doesn't have those painful experiences to go back to." Neal paused and finally turned to Emma. "He's no longer suffering from those memories, Emma. Why would I ever consider wanting him to go through those again."

"Because those memories, those experiences, made your father who he is," began Emma.

"Look at Leo," argued Neal. "My father's love for family and drive to protect the people he cares about is still there whether he has his memories or not." He paused. "Maybe it is better that he doesn't remember."

"Neal, it's not your decision to make," began Emma. "Gold, Leo, Rumplestiltskin...he has the right to remember who he was. Whatever he decides to be after that, is also up to him."

"I know that," began Neal. "But having Leo here, just makes me wonder what would have happened if he hadn't taken the Dark One Curse to begin with."

"You being dead, I reckon," snorted Emma. "I read the book. You were going to be drafted into a war with Ogres and trust me, I've seen them. You would have died and where would that leave us?"

"Alright, I've give you that," began Neal. "But what about the rest? All Leo remembers is other people helping him. All my father ever remembered were his family abandoning him."

Emma sighed and stopped walking, making Neal do the same. "Look," she began. "If there's one thing I admired about your father, it's this...he's resilient." She paused to let her words sink in. "Whatever challenges he faced, he always found a way to find another way. He never gave up. No matter how hard things were or no matter how everything in his life seemed to be against him having his happy ending."

"But he did find his happy ending," continued Emma, meeting Neal's gaze. "He never gave up that hope of finding you, Neal. You shouldn't give up hope, too."

Neal sighed and walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I should probably learn to never argue with you."

"Damn right," replied Emma as she smiled and turned, surveying the area. "Looks like Zelena's flown to another hideout."

"I doubt she'd be keeping the ingredients here," replied Neal. "She must have already sensed we've been here before."

"But not dumb enough to still be here once she gets back," came a voice and Neal and Emma both raised their guns as Zelena rounded the corner. "You two make quite a couple, I was waiting for the moment for you to kiss already but I'm becoming bored."

Zelena waved her hand and Neal was sent flying head first to nearby well. "Neal!"

Emma tried to approach him but was thrown back by Zelena's magic. "Let's see if your little saviour magic is enough to break through my own."

Emma scrambled to her feet as she tried hitting Zelena's magic with her own as she watched Neal continue to struggle but soon enough his movements were slowing and Emma frantically shouted his name.

As Neal stilled, Emma cried out and forced everything she had and Zelena's magic finally gave in. Emma immediately ran up and managed to pull Neal out of the well.

"Neal!" cried out Emma as she shook him. "Wake up, please!" Come back you son of a bitch! You don't get to die on me, Baelfire!" She started to perform CPR and as her lips met his, she felt her magic leave her for some reason. She straightened up to look at Zelena but Neal suddenly coughed up water and blinked his eyes open.

"Em-Emma," whispered Neal as he tried to get up. "What-what happened?"

"What happened," began Zelena, as she stood over them with a menacing smile. "Is that the Saviour just lost all her magic."

Neal tried to stand but Emma held him back. "What-what did you do?"

"Well when you proclaimed so passionately to your father that you loved Emma Swan," began Zelena. "It was easy enough for me to curse your lips to remove the Saviour's magic knowing that it would be the Saviour who was going to be kissing you next." She paused and waved her hand at the well. "Though I was becoming a bit impatient and just had to force her hand."

"This isn't over," said Emma, her voice raw with emotion at the thought of almost losing Neal but it wavered, making Zelena smile.

"No Saviour magic, no means of stopping me," said Zelena. "I'd say my farewells...you're about to cease to exist."

She waved her hand and disappeared in a cloud of green magic.

xXx

Emma and Neal both kept their heads down as Regina placed cups of tea in front of them. "I knew there was something funny with that iced tea. I should have-"

"I should have known she'd plan something-"

"Enough," said Regina as Neal and Emma looked up at her guiltily. "Wallowing isn't going to get us anywhere."

"We need to find another way to stop her," began Mary Margaret.

"Or undo what she's done," raised Belle. "If there's one thing I've learned living with Rumplestiltskin, everything has a loophole. We just need to find it."

"Well, if there's someone to ask about magical loopholes," began Regina as she turned to eye Leo. "I know of only one person. Unfortunately-"

Leo shook his head and he turned to Killian. "We didn't get much headway on that angle, ourselves."

"What about Blue?" asked Mary Margaret. "Maybe she has an idea on how to reverse whatever Zelena did to Emma's magic."

"I thought Blue was going to brew that memory potion," began David. "We could hit two birds with one stone. Find a way to get Emma's magic back and give Leo back his memories."

"Then let's-" began Mary Margaret only stop and gasped in pain.

"Mary Margaret!" cried David in concern as he immediately go to her side. "Hey. Hey. Deep breaths. Take deep breaths."

"Mom," began Emma, kneeling next to her. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"It's the baby." gasped Mary Margaret. "It's coming."

xXx

"I thought the fairies already laid out protection spells," said Neal as he and Emma checked all access to the hospital. Regina had already said Zelena wouldn't be able to teleport in, so they were going to secure all entry points.

"They did," replied Emma with a shrug. "But you know Regina. She's trusts Blue as much as she could throw her."

"Which is quite far if she's her fairy size," replied Neal with a smile as Emma rolled her eyes. They head back to David and Mary Margaret's room just as Regina and Leo finished encircling the room with a protection spell.

"You think this will be enough to hold her?" asked Emma, doubt already evident in her voice.

"It depends," said Regina turning to Leo. "If his brand of magic is stronger than hers. If it is, no one wielding dark magic will be able to get in there."

"That doesn't sound like a vote of confidence," said Leo with a shrug.

Regina smiled and tried to go inside only to be blocked. "Happy now?"

"If Leo can do that, maybe he can-"

"He's not a child of True Love," said Regina but paused and turned to eye him. "Well it's not like you can remember but I'm pretty sure Peter Pan and the Black Fairy were True Love."

"WHAT?"

"Regina!" hissed Belle, eyeing Emma and Neal. "That's not your-"

"It's not like he remembers," argued back Regina. "Regardless, we're out of options."

"Not exactly," replied Emma. "We still have the Blue Fairy…" Her voice trailed off as she watched her parents inside the room. "But-"

"Go," said Regina. "I can keep them safe."

"We all will," said Philip as he emerged from one corner with Killian and Robin. David who had heard the footsteps walked over them.

"Philip, you-

Philip raised his hand and readied his sword. "Zelena is coming after your child. If it wasn't yours, it'll be ours or someone else's. This ends today."

xXx

"Please tell me I didn't teach you to drive like that," complained Leo as he got out of the Cadillac on shaky legs.

Neal shrugged. "We're kinda in a hurry, Papa."

"Yeah but I prefer to be alive in the foreseeable future," replied Leo as the two men walked briskly to catch up with Emma and Belle who ran ahead.

"Blue!" shouted Emma, entering the convent.

"Emma," came Blue as she hurried towards them. "What has happened? Has Zelena-?"

"Zelena took my magic," said Emma. "Is there anyway you can reverse that?"

"What do you mean took your magic?" asked Blue in disbelief. "That's not possible."

"She cursed my lips that when I kiss her, her magic would be taken," said Neal.

Blue looked troubled but waved her wand over Emma. "There is something...some sort of binding spell. I can't seem to unravel it." She kept her wand and shook her head. "I'm sorry this kind of magic...only the caster can undo."

Emma bowed her head in defeat. "What about the memory potion?"

Blue waved her wand once more and a vial appeared. She offered it to Leo. "It's the same potion that we gave Sneezy. But as I've said before, the circumstances are different."

"Can't hurt to try," said Neal as he and Leo shared a look and Leo drank the potion in one go. They waited for a few moments but Leo shook his head.

"Nothing," said Leo, looking at Emma, Neal and Belle's defeated faces. He was about to give up as well but there was something at the back of his head telling him not too. Something-

"There may be another way," began Blue as they all turned to her. "As I understand, you still have your magic?"

"Yes," replied Leo.

"The same principle with regards to Emma's magic applies to your memories," began Blue.

"What? That only the caster can undo it?" asked Neal. "We don't know if it was a spell that took away his memories. He-"

"Didn't die," corrected Blue. "Rumplestiltskin is standing right here. Magic caused his memories to disappear and magic will be the cause for its return."

"But whose magic are we talking about?" asked Belle, understanding what Blue is trying to say.

"His," replied Blue, looking at Leo strongly which made the other man feel like some sort of science experiment. "Your magic, it seems familiar doesn't it? Like a reflex?"

"Yes," began Leo. "But I've been using magic quite a lot since I learned I could."

"You used it for centuries," argued Blue. "A day does not begin to equate."

"So how-"

"Like Emma, your memories are bounded," cut off Blue Fairy. "Just not as strong. A few pieces of your memory are slipping out. You want to break them out, a great force of magic on your part is key."

"Are you saying he has to use magic more often, let it be more familiar than it already is," began Neal, his voice a little strained. "And that will give him back his memories."

"Magic is the key-"

"You already said that," said Neal a little loudly which made Emma take his arm gently. "What happens when the darkness reels its ugly head and-"

"Neal, calm down," said Emma, giving him a pointedly look. "I know-"

"Could you give us a minute," said Leo all of a sudden as he motioned for Neal to follow him outside. "Mind telling me what that was about."

Neal sighed and shook his head. "I get it that magic is a surreal feeling and it's probably one of the best things in the world-"

"You never liked your father having them," said Leo. It wasn't a question.

Neal shrugged and turned to meet his amnesiac father's eye. "Magic changed you. Yes I know your magic is different now. It's light but you weren't doing quite a lot with it."

"Bae, I've been using magic to create protection spells, stopping flying arrows and what not," said Leo. "I've been using it quite a lot-"

"Not as much as before," said Neal as he motioned towards the car. "The old you would have teleported us here instead of getting into a car." He sighed again. "Your magic became a crutch that you couldn't live without. To the point that-"

"I chose it over you," replied Leo with his head bowed down. "I'm-sorry doesn't even begin to-"

"I know but we've gotten past that," began Neal as he looked at Leo and moved to place his hands on his father's arms. "But now, it looks like magic, the thing that tore our family apart, is the thing that will reunite it and keep it safe."

Leo thought it over but met Neal's gaze. "I know this isn't reassuring," began Leo. "But I promise I won't let it consume me."

"It's not that Papa," began Neal. "We don't know for certain that the Dark One is truly gone. What if by using magic, by regaining all your memories-"

"Then I'll live in with the Darkness so everyone is safe," replied Leo without a beat. "If I remember correctly from Henry's book, I took on the curse to save you. I'll gladly do it again."

"Papa-"

"Bae," began Leo, his voice strong and unwavering. "Everything your father did-everything I did, it was to protect the people I care about. Nothing, not even missing memories, will change that."

Neal sighed then grabbed his father and hugged him close. "I love you, Papa. I know you don't remember-"

"I know," said Leo, closing his eyes and relishing his son's hug. "I love you too, Baelfire."

They finally broke apart after a few moments to find that Emma and Belle stood by them. Emma looked unsure of what to do but from her eyes it looked like something had-

"Emma, what is-"

"Zelena has my brother."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Before Leo and Neal could even utter another word, Regina appeared before them in a flurry of purple smoke. Soon after she waved her wand and the last thing Leo remembered seeing was the same purple smoke and feeling a bit light headed and his whole body being tossed around before landing on his own two feet just outside Mary Margaret's hospital room where Philip, Robin, Killian and David were waiting.

He swayed but Belle quickly helped him get his balance.

"I am never doing that again," mumbled Leo to the amusement of Belle and Neal.

"Might be because it was Regina," replied Neal with a shrug. "You usually had more finesse-"

"I had to get you here quickly," hissed Regina, glaring at Neal. "Finesse was the least of my worries."

"What happened?" asked David, sword in hand. "Did Blue-"

They all shook their heads. "We need to find another way to stop her." began Emma.

"Glinda was pretty specific," began Philip. "Only the purveyor of the strongest light magic can defeat her."

"Mom can do it," said Henry, standing by Regina's side.

"Sweetheart, I don't think I can survive Round Three with my sister." began Regina with a shake of her head.

"Zelena only beat you because you were using dark magic against her." argued Henry.

"But, it's all I have."

"No, it's not." began Emma, eyeing her and Robin. "When you kissed Robin, that was True Love's kiss. That's light magic."

"See, you can do it." proclaimed Henry.

"Henry, I don't even have my heart right now." began Regina, a little hesitant.

"That doesn't matter. You broke the curse without it." argued Henry with a broad smile.

"He's right." began Robin as he gave her a reassuring smile. "I know you can beat that witch."

"But, I don't…" began Regina, doubtful.

"Once upon a time you were a villain, mom. But you've changed." began Henry. "I believe in you. Now, you need to believe, too."

Regina eyed her son who looked up to him like she was more than just the Evil Queen. She raised her head to meet Robin's eye, having the same look that Henry had. She didn't-

"If I may," began Leo as they all turned to him. "You said that magic was emotion. That you looked to anger to fuel your magic."

"Your point?" asked Regina with a glare.

"Then ask yourself: Why am I doing this? Who am I protecting? Feel that," said Leo, meeting her eye. "If that's not light magic then everything I've experienced for the past few days really is some crazed dream."

Emma's eyes widened as Neal look to her in worry. "You ok?"

"Yeah," said Emma with a smile as she met Leo's eye. "That's exactly the same thing you said to me when I cast my first protection spell."

"Guess those words really are fighting ones," said Leo with a smile as he looked back to Regina. "It's like what your son said, we believe in you, Your Majesty. You just need to believe it too."

Leo suddenly felt like his head was going to explode as he swayed on his feet. Neal and Belle immediately going by his side.

"What just happened?" asked Leo, a little out of breathe.

"Another memory slipping out as Blue said," began Neal. "But you shouldn't push it, Papa."

Leo looked to him confused but Belle just smiled at him.

"You called Regina, 'Your Majesty'," explained Belle.

"You usually call me that to drive a point," added Regina, eyeing Leo. "Zelena hasn't won yet. She still doesn't have her wisdom ingredient. We can-"

"I'm not going to wait while she has my son, Regina," said David with a glare. "I'm going to get my son back, right now.

"I'm not saying we should wait," shot back Regina. "I'm just saying it's not too late. We still have a chance."

"I guess I'm sitting this one out," began Leo but Regina and Emma shook their heads.

"No," replied Regina. "With Emma not having her magic, we need another sorcerer to help us win this fight."

"Better you come with us," agreed Emma. "With all of us heading to stop Zelena, no one will be here to protect you."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Killian, his own hand on his sword. "Let's finish this."

xXx

There had been a nearby warehouse to the farmhouse. Judging by the space needed for the spell, Belle had concluded it was there that Zelena would cast her time-travel spell.

Armed with arrows (Robin with his bow, Belle with a crossbow), swords (David and Killian), guns (Neal and Emma), and magic (Leo and Regina), they ventured off to the witch's den.

As they arrived, they saw some sort of compass symbol drawn on the ground with four smaller circles on the outside. A sword hilt on the right side, the baby on the left and Regina's heart at the bottom. Only one circle remained empty and Leo felt a chill go down his spine. He was definitely going to keep away from there.

"Probably best if you avoided that empty circle," said Neal who thought of the exact same thing.

"Quite agree," replied Leo as the rest of the group surveyed the warehouse.

David didn't hesitate and walked over to his sleeping son but was soon thrown back by some green force.

"Do you honestly think it would be that easy?" asked Zelena, revealing herself from the shadows. She raised her arm and soon enough Flying Monkeys flew through the wide entrance of the warehouse.

"It never is," mumbled Neal as he raised his gun and aimed at the nearest Flying Monkey. He walked backwards towards Regina. "You need to distract her while we try to get the your heart and the baby."

Regina nodded as she blasted a monkey with a fireball. "Zelena, stop this."

"Why?" asked Zelena with a smile.

"Because you'll fail," replied Regina. "No one has ever-"

"That's where you're wrong little sister," replied Zelena as she looked at Leo who was using magic to fight off a Flying Monkey. "Beautiful one, if you will."

The Flying Monkey Neal had shot at shrieked and flew and grabbed Leo by the shoulder. Leo groaned in pain but the monkey wouldn't let go as it took off and deposited Leo on the empty circle. "I win."

Zelena teleported to the middle of the compass and used her magic to enact the spell. First, the infant boy gleamed a bluish glow. Second, Leo was surrounded with golden light as he cried out. Third, the sword hilt lit up with an orange glow. Finally, Regina's heart flared red. Pouring into the inner circle, all four viscous colors confluence in the middle of the structure where Zelena stood.

"Rumple!" shouted Belle as she watched her True Love try to stand or move away.

A shot rang out and Zelena screamed in pain. Belle turned to see Emma standing a few feet from her, the Saviour's pistol smoking from the recent shot. She didn't shoot to kill as Zelena was clutching her arm.

Zelena glared at Emma as she healed her arm. "That won't stop me you-"

Regina blocked whatever magic Zelena sent Emma's way. "Leave them out of this, Zelena. This is between you and me."

"You're right," said Zelena as she raised her arm and used her magic to lift Regina up and strangle her. "You'll never be able to defeat me, Regina. Only light magic can stop me. And you're as dark as they come. It was your destiny to be this way. And it'll also be your undoing."

Neal shot another monkey as he helped Robin, who was thrown to the ground. "She's focused on Regina. Let's get them."

Robin nodded as Killian tried to take the heart but was still thrown back. Leo's head shot up and stretched his hand out. Maybe he could-

"Don't tell me what I can be." said Regina, barely getting the words out.

"I tried to be good once, but it wasn't in the cards." said Zelena with a laugh. "This is who I am and it's who you are."

Carefully, Leo used his magic to levitate the baby boy towards David. He then turned to push the bowl with Regina's heart towards Robin.

"You're wrong, sis." said Regina just as her hands started to glow white.

"What are you doing?" asked Zelena in alarm, her eyes widening.

"Changing." replied Regina as she used magic to push Zelena out of the compass.

"How?" asked Zelena in anger.

"I make my own destiny." said Regina plainly as she took Zelena's pendant and turned to the portal. She used the pendant to absorb Zelena's magic, freeing Leo from the spell as Belle and Neal ran towards him.

Regina turned to the Flying Monkeys and once again used Zelena's pendant to turn them into stuffed animals instead.

Emma ran up to her father and brother. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he can handle anything." said David as he turned to her eldest. "Just like his big sister."

They both heard footsteps and turned to see Belle and Neal supporting an exhausted Leo. "Thank you, Leo."

Leo shook his head and smiled. "Least I could do."

"You alright?" asked Killian.

"Tired," replied Leo. "Whatever that spell was, really wasn't fun." He turned to David. "Hope he's ok."

"What are you waiting for?" asked Zelena as Regina stood over her. The others keeping their distance.

"Heroes don't kill," replied Regina as her friends smiled as her words.

"So now you're a hero?"

Regina smiled. "Today I am."

xXx

"That was Neal," said Belle as she closed her phone. "The baby is doing just fine."

"That's good," replied Leo as he walked around the house, his eyes settling on the chipped cup once more. "This is important to us, isn't it?"

Belle nodded as Leo took the cup from the shelf and studied it. "I don't understand it...but looking at this cup," he trailed off as he looked towards Belle. "It reminds me of you."

Belle smiled. "I chipped it during my first day at your castle."

"I wish I could remember it," replied Leo with a sad smile. "And yet-"

"You will," assured Belle. "We've stopped Zelena. Now we can focus on getting your memories back."

"It's just…" began Leo as he placed the cup back on the shelf. "I thought that stopping Zelena would give me back what I had lost...I mean the Blue Fairy said that with enough magic, that might just jog my memory."

Belle giggled and Leo turned to her. "What?"

Belle shook her head. "Sorry, it's just I never thought I'd hear you ever agree with Blue on something."

"Yeah well," began Leo with a frown. "If I had my memories…"

Belle quickly went to his side and enveloped him in a sideways hug. "I know...but Neal said that you shouldn't push it."

"I know," said Leo with a sigh. "Can't help but be frustrated with it, though."

"You just need to have hope," said Belle with a smile, turning to he could meet her eye. "Don't give up just yet, Leo."

Leo sighed and avoided her gaze, worrying Belle. "Leo, what is it?"

"What if-," trailed off Leo but with another sigh met her gaze. "What if the reason why I haven't gotten my memories back is because a small part of me doesn't want to remember the man I was before? What if Neal's right, and by remembering, I become the Dark One again?"

"Then you become the Dark One again," replied Belle simply. "And we will face whatever challenge comes our way, like we did before."

Leo sighed and smiled shyly. "Your unwavering faith constantly astounds me. And after everything I did in the past-I will never comprehend why you continue to stand by my side."

"I love you," replied Belle without hesitation, seeing Rumplestiltskin in the man standing right in front of him. "I know you don't remember, but I know you feel it in your heart." She took his and placed it on his chest. "I love all of you. I always have. Even the parts that belonged to the Darkness."

Leo felt his heart swell with those words. Belle loved him. All of him. He leaned forward-

Belle's phone suddenly rang destroying a moment and Belle let out a frustrated sigh. "Still they interrupt."

Leo raised an amused eyebrow. "I take it we never got a moment's peace?"

Belle made to reply but she saw it was Neal who was calling and quickly answered it. "Hey." Judging from her change in demeanor, Leo surmised that it was his son. "Already? That was quick." She paused and giggled. "No, they don't actually raise their child and proclaim him to the kingdom like in Lion King, Neal. But we'll be there. Tomorrow night at Granny's?"

Leo watched as she ended her call once more. "Looks like the littlest Charming will be getting a name tomorrow evening."

"What was that about Lion King?" asked Leo in amusement.

"Back in the Enchanted Forest, whenever a new royal is born, it was usually announced at a coronation ceremony." explained Belle. "But Mary Margaret and David want to keep it simple this time around and a simple party at Granny's tomorrow night is just the thing."

"Right," said Leo as he ran a tired hand over the back of his head. "About the-"

"Rain check?" asked Belle with a sheepish smile. "If I kiss you now, I don't think I'll be able to make dinner for the three of us."

Leo's eyebrows shot upward and gave her an amused look. "So, we-"

"Not as much as we wanted to because you always forget to lock the door to the shop," replied Belle with a smile as she turned and headed back to the kitchen.

Right. He was going to install better security to that pawnshop.

xXx

Zelena sat quietly in her cell at the Sheriff's Station. She was contemplating her next move. If she wanted to push through with her plan, she needed to do one thing. But she was hesitant. Her entire plan now relied on whoever was going to get dragged into the portal, will change the past and alter the future.

To be honest, any of the dumb heroes would do but if Rumplestiltskin or his bookworm True Love were the ones, Zelena feared all her hard work would be wasted.

Zelena shook her head. She has gone so far to see her plans through. She wasn't going to let anything stop her.

She stood and waved a hand over herself. Magic transforming her entire body into a porcelain statue, which promptly shattered and turned into green dust.

Inside Regina's Vault, Zelena's pendant flared up brightly. A slightly green colored magic essence poured out of the case Regina had placed it in and slipped out the vault.

The magic sanked its way through the town, meandering through the forest bordering Storybrooke, before finally making its way to the the warehouse. It went to the center of the compass and dissolved into the inner circle.

Waiting for the right moment...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Leo didn't understand how he knew where everything was in the kitchen but it was his house and maybe muscle memory played a lot into how he managed to cook breakfast for him, Belle and Bae that morning.

He was already drinking his coffee when Belle made it to the kitchen. "Everything smells wonderful, Leo."

"Thanks," replied Leo with a smile. "A good breakfast is just what we need after the past few days."

"We should get a head start before your son inhales everything for himself," said Belle with a smile.

"I heard that," came Neal's voice as descended the stairs. "Can I help it that Papa is a great cook."

"It's not just your father's cooking that you devour in seconds," fired back Belle as Leo poured her some coffee.

"New argument, I'm a man with a bottomless stomach," said Neal as he took some juice from the fridge.

Belle rolled her eyes as Leo smiled and set pancakes, toast, bacon and eggs in front of them. "Don't ask, just had an urge to cook these."

"How did you find them?" asked Neal as he grabbed a piece of toast.

Leo shrugged. "One of those memories slipping out, I guess."

"See," began Neal. "They'll come. You don't need to push them."

"You just don't want me using magic," said Leo with a smile. "But I quite agree. There's really no urgency in me getting my memories back."

They continued to eat breakfast with Neal telling them about the baby and how Mary Margaret and David were retelling their story to their youngest child.

"Who knew Emma got her thieving skills from her mother," said Neal with a smile.

"Who knew Snow White was an armed thief," countered Leo with a smile.

Neal made to answer but suddenly his phone rang. "Hey Emma-what? When?" He paused and the worried look on his face got Belle and Leo's attention. "Ok, we're on our way."

Neal ended the call and turned to his father and Belle. "Zelena's cell was empty when Emma arrived at the station."

xXx

"Zelena—she's gone." said David as Belle, Leo and Neal arrived at the station.

"She was here when I left her." began Regina as she eyed the empty cage.

"Could she have magiced her way out of here?" asked Emma.

"Without her pendant, she's powerless." replied Regina.

"Well, if she escaped, let's find out how." said David as he walked over the monitors and checked the security cameras.

The footage of the previous night is shown onto the monitor. It replayed what Zelena had done the night before.

"She must've had just enough residual magic to do herself in." began Regina but then her eyes widened in realization. "And when she did, when she was gone, the magic in her pendant had no tether. It was set free. Her last wish fulfilled."

"What does that mean exactly?" asked David.

Regina waved her hand and the pendant appeared in her palm. It was dormant. "Her magic is roaming free. My best bet, it's hovering around that compass we left in the warehouse."

"But even with her magic powering the spell," began Belle. "The ingredients are no longer available."

"Then why would Zelena think that by killing herself her plans would still work?" asked Neal.

"Excellent question." said Regina, eyeing the empty cell before turning to everyone else. "Until we figure it out, no one should go near the warehouse. A trip to the past can have catastrophic repercussions."

xXx

Emma had quietly left the diner as Henry continued to read stories from his book to his little uncle.

The guests were to arrive any minute and Emma really needed the air.

It's not that Emma hated to hear the story of Snow White and Prince Charming over and over again. It's just with everything that's happened, she was now contemplating Neal's initial suggestion that they move to New York.

Her parents had a new child they were going to raise. Regina and Robin were confirmed True Love and Emma was sure a family was in their future. Leo and Belle were moving closer and closer together.

To top it all, she was disappointed that her magic hadn't returned.

It seemed like everyone in Storybrooke was moving forward and she couldn't let it go that she was now magicless. Maybe it was a sign that they should-

"Hey," came a voice and Emma turned to see Neal walking towards her..

"Hey, you should be in there," replied Emma. "Especially if your father is on his way."

"Pretty sure those two will be late," said Neal with a smile as he got Henry's storybook from a bag he had and it over to Emma. "Henry thinks you're better off reading this again."

"Why?"

"To remind you that you're a child of True Love and the Saviour," said Neal with a shrug. "He seems to think that you've forgotten who you are."

"It's not-"

"You're more than your magic Em," replied Neal with a small smile. "So what if Zelena-"

"That's just it, Neal," replied Emma. "Zelena's gone. Shouldn't everything she did be reversed now that she's dead? If so, then why hasn't my magic returned."

"Just give it time," began Neal.

"What if my magic not returning is a sign," continued Emma. "That I'm not meant to-"

"To stay with your family?" asked Neal in disbelief. "Emma, you've never believed in signs before. So what's really bothering you? I'm the one you should be convincing to stay here and not move to New York. Not the other way around."

"Because of this." said Emma as she tossed the book back to Neal. "I don't see my family here. I see... fairy tales. I see stories of princes and princesses. It-It's not me. I was never a part of any of this."

"Of course you are-"

"Then why doesn't it feel like it?" asked Emma, fixing him with a glare. "When I was a kid, I ran away. It's just what I did. But the first time I did it, I had the same exact thought. I wondered, 'What if I'm making a mistake? What if I miss this place?'"

"And did you?" asked Neal.

"Never," replied Emma as she looked around Storybrooke. "And for some reason, I still don't. So I'm going to keep-"

"Running?"

"Moving on," replied Emma as she turned her back on him as she fought the tears that threatened to fall down her eyes. "Everyone else is. My parents have a son. Regina and Robin are getting together. Your father and Belle are rekindling their relationship-"

"Emma," began Neal, as he walked over to stand right in front of her. "Remember what I told you before? About what a home is?"

"Home is the place when you leave, you just miss it." replied Emma, not meeting his gaze. "The thing is Neal, I haven't felt something like that-"

"I have," cut off Neal. "I felt it the moment I listened to Pinocchio." He paused to let his words sink in. "You are a part of something, Emma. But if leaving this town is truly what you want, if you prefer to leave the magic and the fairy tales in the past...then I'm going with you."

"Neal-"

"You are my home, Emma Swan." said Neal with his signature grin. "I made the mistake of letting you go once before, I'm not going to do that again."

Emma didn't have any words to reply to that and so she did the only thing she could and wrapped her arms around him. "You're my home too you centuries old, son of Rumplestiltskin."

They shared a laugh as they separated and watched the surrounding areas of Storybrooke. Emma, leaning her head on Neal's shoulder.

"You know," began Neal all of a sudden, deep in thought. "You were onto something earlier."

"About what?"

"About still not having your magic back when Zelena's gone," began Neal as he turned to her. "Maybe it's because Zelena may be gone, but her magic is still here."

"The warehouse," concluded Emma. "But Regina said we shouldn't-"

"It's not like we have any of the ingredients," argued Neal. "And I can't help but shake the feeling that we should at least look into it and see if Zelena's magic is doing who knows what there."

Emma thought it over for a minute and soon was nodding her head. It couldn't hurt to check and Neal's right, it's not like they had any of the ingredients with them. "You're right. Come on."

xXx

Leo had been quiet the entire day, even as he and Belle headed to Granny's. Belle debated with herself if she should ask what was wrong or better let him tell her at his own pace. She knew she shouldn't push him but it was clear that something was bothering him.

"Leo-" began Belle but soon enough the Cadillac stopped and Leo turned to her.

"If I tell you I have this bad feeling," began Leo. "What would you think the old me would do?"

"I'd say trust your instincts," replied Belle without missing a beat. "Did you see something?"

"See?" asked Leo then his eyes widened. "I can see the future?"

"Bits and pieces from what you told me once before," replied Belle. "So, what's going on?"

"I have the urge to go back to the warehouse," replied Leo with a sigh. "But Regina told us not to go there. But something is nagging at me to investigate."

"Then we should," said Belle. "I'll call Neal and tell him where we are."

Leo nodded as he started the car once more. "You know, when I first saw her, I was so jealous of Neal for being able to drive such a vintage car. To find out it's actually mine is a whole different experience."

Belle shook her head. "Typical man, treating their car like their wife."

"Not a wife, more like a daughter." replied Leo with a smile. "It's not like you don't treat your books like babies."

"They're fragile!" argued Belle with a smile as her call finally connected with Neal's phone. "Hey, your father and I are going to check the warehouse-"

"Looks like we all had the same idea," said Neal. "Emma and I are heading over there too. See you there."

"Like father, like son," said Belle as she ended the call and turned to Leo. "Your son had the same idea. He's meeting us there with Emma."

"Let's hope we're just paranoid," replied Leo.

xXx

"I thought you weren't a fan of magic," began Emma with a look as they waited for Belle and Leo to arrive before investigating. "That you prefer to run from it not to it."

Neal shrugged. "I just saw how it changed Papa. I've now come to realize that maybe that was more the curse than the magic itself." He paused and studied her. "You aren't scaly or growing claws, so maybe it isn't the magic that changes people."

Emma rolled her eyes and playfully punched him. "I could have told you that."

"Hey, from my experience," began Neal. "Magic all but screwed up my life."

"Well, now," said Emma with a smile as the Cadillac drove up. "Looks like it's making amends." Motioning with her head towards his father. You never know, if Leo has magic, maybe you have it to."

"Doubt it," snorted Neal.

"And then you can have magic lessons with Regina," finished Emma with a smug smile. "I'd pay to see that."

Neal rolled his eyes as Leo and Belle got out of the Cadillac. "Did you see something?"

"No, just had a feeling," replied Leo as they carefully made their way inside the warehouse, to where the compass was. "Nothing seems to be out of place."

"Which is already weird," said Emma as she looked around. "If Zelena's magic is here, shouldn't there be some sort of green light show?"

"I'm not the magic user here," said Neal with a shrug.

"Yet," mumbled Emma under her breath as Neal glared at her. They continued to circle the compass but as Leo moved towards the topmost circle, Neal grabbed hold of his father's arm.

"Better steer clear of that circle." Neal pointed to the topmost circle that Leo had been deposited by the flying monkey yesterday.

Leo nodded and decided to move back as Belle went over there and studied the markings of the spell. He walked over and stood by the circle where the baby had been.

Neal did the same where Regina's heart had been placed while Emma went and stood where her father's sword hilt was.

"So the positions of the ingredients were important," began Belle, studying the symbol on the ground. "Wisdom at North, Courage at East, Love at South and Innocence at West."

"North, South, East and West," began Emma. "Explains the compass."

"And how Zelena thought of this," began Neal. "The sisterhood of witches. Didn't Robin say they called themselves Witch of the North or something."

"But why wisdom, courage, love and innocence?" asked Leo.

"Because those four represent a specific element of light magic," replied Belle stepping over the circle which prove to be a mistake as suddenly she was surrounded by gold light.

"BELLE!"

They all made to help Belle and everything happened so fast that it felt like a blur to all four of them.

Neal made to walk across the compass towards her but as soon as he stepped over the circle, he was too surrounded by light, this time red. Emma had done the same thing and tried to reach for Belle only to be surrounded by an orange glow.

Finally Leo who first tried to use magic to push Belle out of the circle found that he couldn't as he was surrounded by a light blue glow.

Everything mixed together at the center of the compass and Leo felt the rush of magic as Zelena's magic finally made its power known, pouring out of the inner circle and soon they were being sucked into a portal.

Leo tried to contain it with his magic but it was too late and he felt the rush of magic as he fell through the portal before everything went black.

xXx

Belle landed on the forest ground hard but managed to move out of the way as Neal landed next. He wasn't so lucky as Emma landed right on top of him.

"Where's-"

Leo fell a couple of feet from them and he wasn't moving.

"Leo!"

Belle ran towards as Emma helped Neal up. "Guess Zelena's spell worked."

Emma shot him a glare as she turned towards Belle and Leo, who was still unconscious.

"Belle, is he ok?"

"I don't…" began Belle as she shook Leo who finally groaned in pain at the rough landing. "Leo, are you ok?"

"Considering I feel like I just went inside a blender, fantastic," replied Leo as he slowly sat up. He looked around the forest and eyed them. "I'm guessing we're not in Maine anymore."

"How did Zelena's spell activate?" asked Emma as she and Neal stood over Belle and Leo still sat on the ground. "The ingredients-"

"I think we were the ingredients," began Neal as he thought it over. "Belle was on the circle for wisdom. That makes a whole lot of sense." He turned to Emma. "You were on Courage. Again, makes a whole lot of sense."

"Right back at yah for the whole love thing," replied Emma with a smirk which made Neal blush slightly and ran a hand over the back of his head. But they all turned to Leo. "But why would the spell consider Leo innocent?"

"Maybe because of a clean slate," raised Belle as she turned to Neal and Emma. "You said when Regina got Leo's heart, it was white?"

Neal and Emma nodded. "His heart is pure. Innocence makes sense."

"Right," said Leo as he stood and brushed the dirt off his pants. "So we're back in your world...when exactly?"

"I've got a pretty good idea." said Emma as they all turned to where she stood, facing a tree. Neal walked over to her as Leo helped Belle and they too walked over to see a wanted poster for none other than Snow White.

"I supposed we're lucky," began Neal, eyeing the poster. "I for one wouldn't have wanted to land right in the middle of the Ogre Wars."

"You and me both," replied Belle. "But why this time? Wasn't Zelena heading over to stop Princess Eva?"

"Maybe…" began Emma as she went over and opened Neal's bag and got the storybook. "Maybe because we were discussing my parents' story just before heading out to the warehouse."

"So now what?" asked Leo. "Since we still have the four ingredients. Couldn't we just redraw that compass symbol to get us home?"

"Any chance you have Marty McFly in this world?" asked Emma as Neal and Belle grinned. "I mean you did have a Frankenstein."

"He was from a different realm," said Belle.

"He's real too?" asked Leo at the same time Belle spoke. "Or is he some sort of wizard that-"

"Maybe that's who we need," began Neal all of a sudden. "It was a magical portal that got us here. The living magical expert is R-"

Belle quickly covered Neal's mouth with her hand. "Don't. Names are powerful here. One mention of his name and he's going to investigate why someone called him."

"I thought you had to say it three times?" asked Emma.

"That tells him it's urgent," replied Belle. She made to say more but she was cut off by the sound of horse hooves coming their way.

"Black Knights," said Belle in alarm. "We have to hide."

They quickly hid behind some trees just as knights on horses and a black carriage rode past them to a nearby village. The Black Knights ordered the villages around just as Regina stepped out of the carriage.

"That's Regina." began Emma.

"Not Regina." began Belle with a look. "The Evil Queen."

"Now I understand why people don't like her that much," began Leo.

"More like afraid of her Papa," said Neal as they watched her terrorize the village for any information on Snow White.

"We need to find old you," began Belle as the Evil Queen and her Knights left. "The sooner we're back in our time, the better. The longer we stay here, the more damage we might do to the timeline."

"Agreed," said Neal. "But we can't move around this realm dressed like this. We need to keep a low profile-"

He felt a gust of magic surround him and soon enough he was wearing clothes of the Enchanted Forest, complete with a sword and dark green cloak. He looked up towards his father who shrugged.

"Belle said messing with anything here could prove to be dangerous, that includes stealing clothes from the village," replied Leo.

"Do people here actually wear clothes like this? And the corset?" complained Emma as she shifted the cloak and vest she wore. Belle looked to be comfortable with her pink cloak, then again, she did come from here.

"So, how do we find previous me?" asked Leo as he raised his hood, all the others following his action. Best keep out of sight for now.

"We're not far from the Dark Castle," began Belle. "We could walk. Gives us the time to think over what we're going to say." She paused and turned to Leo. "Best warn you now, you don't exactly look...well, human here."

"Excuse me?" asked Leo in confusion as they all started walking. "What do I look like? Is it because of the curse?"

"Yes," began Neal. "I think it's because of the magic. You're sort of..well scaly and have claws."

"What? Like a humanoid lizard or something?" asked Leo.

"Ever wondered why Killian called you Crocodile?" asked Neal.

Leo shrugged, "I just thought it was what he called what he hated." He turned and looked around.

"So, this is the Enchanted Forest," began Leo, looking around in wonder. The clothes he chose for himself were simple. Similar to Rumplestiltskin's old clothes but less design and more brown in color.

"This looks better than when I was here," replied Emma.

"You arrived after the curse was cast," began Belle. "From what I understand, the curse left quite the damage."

"It did," began Neal as he too remembered the last time he had been in the Enchanted Forest. "Papa's castle looked to be the only one intact because of all his protection spells."

They all stopped when they heard horses once more. They all quickly hid behind some trees and watched as a different carriage rode past them. It stopped as it came across a fallen tree. The passenger stepped outside-

"Is that?" asked Emma in disbelief.

"Your dad," replied Neal. Instantly Emma looked up and searched the trees, sure enough there was her mother laying in the wait to steal the ring. Emma quickly hid once more but stepped on a twig which snapped and startled Snow White from her hiding spot.

Emma's eyes widened as Snow White fled the area as the knights began work on removing the tree.

"We best get a move on," began Belle. "Snow and David are probably going to-"

"You know that thing about small changes having consequences?" began Emma as they all turned to her. "What about big changes?"

"Why?" asked Leo. "Did we do something?"

Emma nodded. "The bandit earlier was Snow White. This was the moment my parents first met."

Three pairs of eyes widened in worry. "And now they didn't."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"The Dark Castle," began Belle as they stood over a clearing and saw the castle on the other side.

"A little more imposing than the pawnshop." began Emma. "So, what do we do now? Knock on the door and introduce ourselves? Hey. We're from the future."

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to work," began Neal as he turned to Leo and Belle. "And I don't think it's a good idea that he sees you two."

"But wouldn't Belle and I be proof that we're actually from the future?" asked Leo.

"Neal's right," began Belle. "Rumple just might think I escaped or-" Her eyes widened as she quickly covered her mouth. But it was too late-

"Now what do we have here?" came a voice and they all turned to see Rumplestiltskin in all his Dark One glory, complete with scales and dragonskin coat. "Trespassing on the Dark One's land, you have a death wish, dearies."

Rumplestiltskin raised his hand but Leo quickly pushed forward, dropping his hood and raising his own hand to challenge whatever magic this man had. He wasn't blind. He saw the resemblance from Henry's book and the resemblance to what he saw in the mirror every day. This was his old self, the one they all knew.

Rumplestiltskin's face fell, as did his hand and eyed Leo curiously. "What are you? Some sort of-"

"He's you," began Belle, stepping forward and Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened in surprise.

"Now I distinctly remember leaving you in the castle to cook," said Rumplestiltskin. "So, I am certain this is some elaborate trick and that-"

"Please, you have to listen to us," began Emma.

"And why would I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't you'll never see your son again." said Neal with all the strength he could muster. He thought he was ready to face the Dark One but in all honesty, he wasn't. Seeing his father like this, full Dark One...it reminded Neal so much of that night. The night he broke their deal. Sure, they had moved on from that but seeing the Dark One again, wearing his father's face-

"What do you know of my son?" demanded Rumplestiltskin dangerously.

"His name is Baelfire." answered Emma. "You're planning to enact a curse in hopes of reuniting with him."

"Who told you that?" asked Rumplestiltskin, walking closer to Emma. "What are you? Some kind of witch?"

"No, I'm not a witch." began Emma as she looked to Belle who sighed and nodded. It was no use, they needed the Dark One's help. Maybe they could convince him to drink some kind of memory potion to forget everything he's been told. "I'm the one who breaks the curse so that you can find him. I'm the product of true love."

"That's speculation. Part of my plans." said Rumplestiltskin. "But I haven't done it."

"You will and you will succeed." said Belle.

"If that's true, then that means-"

"We're from the future." finished Leo, a little unsettled hearing his own voice albeit a little high pitched.

"But time travel hasn't been done," said Rumplestiltskin, eyeing his future self. "Not unless in the future I decide that I am above the laws of magic then I am here to tell you that-"

"It wasn't you," replied Leo.

"Yeah, well," began Emma, fixing Leo a hard look. "Someone's cracked that code. We need your help."

"Help?" asked Rumplestiltskin with a giggle that made Leo wince. He couldn't believe that this man was truly him once upon a time. "You need my help? Then answer me one question: Do I find my son?"

"Yes," replied Belle without hesitation as all three turned to her in surprise. "You find your son."

"Bae." began Rumplestiltskin with a smile as Neal felt something stab at his heart. His father did spend centuries hoping that they would reunite. "I find Bae. How?" He began but then shook his head and and his hands. "Don't tell me. If I succeeded, I don't want anything in my head that might throw it off."

"It might already kind of be thrown off." began Emma softly, bowing her head.

Rumplestiltskin turned to her in suspicion but realization dawned on him. "You've changed things. What have you done?"

"We interrupted my parents meeting."

xXx

"I thought you said we shouldn't say much about the future," began Neal as they walked the halls of the Dark Castle. Leo kept looking around, trying to make things feel familiar but in all honesty, he felt more lost here rather than Storybrooke.

"We need his help," replied Belle. "Besides, he knows what dangers messing with the timeline could have, I'm pretty sure once everything is back on track, he'll offer to drink a memory potion."

"You think?" asked Neal in disbelief. "Belle-"

"He's not going to risk finding his son, Neal," said Belle with a hard look and Neal noticed her choice of words. He turned to his past father and nodded. He may not look like he was listening but with magic, anything was possible. It's one thing to tell the man that he is reunited with his son, a whole different thing when said son is standing a few feet from you.

They finally arrived at the castle's main hall. Rumplestiltskin had just snapped his fingers and the doors opened. The room made Belle smile as the all familiar curtains, tables, trinkets that Rumple had were she remembered them.

"Thank you, Mr. Gol-," began Emma but promptly stopped herself. "Rumplestiltskin, for believing us. I know that time travel is hard to swallow."

"Not as hard as the other mystery you've presented me." began Rumple as he turned to Leo. "I'm supposed to believe you're me?"

"Hard to explain," replied Leo. "Can't believe it myself."

Belle nudged Leo from the side but her heart skipped a beat when an all too familiar voice suddenly spoke.

"Oh, Rumplestiltskin. You're back."

Belle quickly grabbed Leo's hand and promptly walked further from the doors of the room. She was glad that Leo had already raised his hood so her past self wouldn't have seen him at all. She quickly hid behind his frame.

"I take it that's you," whispered Leo as Belle wrapped her arms around him, hidden by his cloak.

Belle nodded into his chest and wished for once that her past self would listen and actually go do some cleaning.

"Do you, uh, do you need anything?" asked past Belle as Neal and Emma stared at her wide-eyed.

"Belle." began Emma in surprise.

"Sorry," began past Belle as she eyed Emma. "Do we know each other?"

Neal signaled with his hands to not say anything.

"Sorry, no." began Emma quickly, trying to salvage whatever she could. "Mr. um- Rumple, the Dark One told me about you."

"Did he?" asked past Belle in amusement as she turned to her employer with a broad smile. Her tone spoke volumes and Belle could feel her own heart swell in hope.

"No." said Rumplestiltskin dismissively as he gave Emma a cold look. "Go away and read a book or whatever it is you like to do. Come back and clean later." He turned away to walk towards the other two.

"You could ask nicely." fired back past Belle with her usual defiance and Belle couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"I could also turn you into a toad." fired back Rumplestiltskin which only made Belle giggle harder.

"Well this feels reminiscent of those rom-com movies Dylan made me watch," whispered Leo which made Belle playfully shoved him.

"It's a miracle you two fall for each other." muttered Emma just as Belle left and Neal nudged her with his elbow but Rumplestiltskin had already turned on them with wide eyes.

"What?" asked Rumplestiltskin as he turned to the other two. "Is that what you two are doing over there?"

"We were hiding," replied Leo as they both turned and removed their hoods. "It's not like you were going to explain things properly to past Belle."

"He could past it up as him trying to mess with me again," said Belle with a shrug. "He does that from time to time."

Leo turned to her. "And you let him?"

"What makes you think I did?" asked Belle as she turned to the past version of her True Love. "Cookie jar finally let you get a piece?"

Rumplestiltskin glared at her. "I knew you had something to do with that."

"So, you believe us now?" asked Neal as Rumplestiltskin eyed each of them before settling his eyes to his future self once more.

"So, we find our son and you're-"

"Not the Dark One anymore," finished Leo. "The thing is I don't remember-"

"Yes, we've reached the point where I must forget everything or risk creating a new timeline," began Rumplestiltskin as he sat down at the head of the table. "With events greatly changed from where you four are from."

Belle made to correct him but Leo grabbed her arm and shook his head. They were wasting time. Leo eyed his future self, "Let's focus then on Emma's parents."

"Yes," began Rumplestiltskin. "Who are they, again?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming." began Emma as she walked closer to him.

"Prince Charming?" asked Rumplestiltskin with a frown.

"His real name is Prince James." supplied Neal.

"King George's son?" asked Rumplestiltskin. "Whose wedding I've just arranged?"

"See, that's what I'm trying to tell you." began Emma. "This marriage isn't supposed to happen because the ring he was going to give her gets stolen by Snow."

"It's quite a tale you're spinning."

"Here, let me show you. It's in the book." said Emma as Neal handed him the book from his bag. She turned the page but her eyes widened when they were all blank. "Wait. What?"

"It's all gone." began Neal, walking over to Emma's side.

"Anything that was supposed to happen after they met has disappeared." said Belle, also walking over towards the table. "The ripple effect."

"The what?" asked all three and Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes.

"The ripple effect." repeated Rumplestiltskin as all eyes went to him. "Once you change something in the past, anything from that point forward becomes uncertain." He pointed towards the empty book. "The future, as you can see, is a blank page."

"We need to get Snow to steal that ring, so we can put their story back on track." said Emma.

"You're in luck." began Rumplestiltskin. "There's a ball tonight at King Midas' castle. Prince James will be there and so will his ring."

"So, we just need to get Snow there." said Neal.

"How?" asked Leo. "We don't even know where she is."

"Allow me." replied Rumplestiltskin as he walked over to a crystal ball. He waved his hand and ball glowed to show Snow White sitting opposite of a pirate.

"Who is that?" demanded Emma.

"Black Beard," replied Neal as Rumplestiltskin gave him a weird look.

"You're associated with pirates?" asked the sorcerer, a slight tremor in his voice.

"I've had an encounter with one," said Neal, wishing the matter be dropped. "He left me on an island. I'm not fond of them."

Leo noted the relieved sigh that came from his future self. Looks like Neal wasn't being subtle afterall.

"My guess, she's trying to secure passage on his ship." continued Neal, diverting the topic from himself.

"She can't escape the Queen without the money she's supposed to get for the ring." began Emma.

"I think I may have an idea with how we can get Snow to steal the ring again," began Neal as he turned to Belle and Leo. "But that's just one-half of our problems."

"The other half being finding a way home," replied Belle as she turned to Rumplestiltskin. "Will you help us?"

"Well," began Rumplestiltskin. "As you clearly pointed out earlier, I won't risk finding my son." Neal and Belle shared a look. Of course, he had been eavesdropping. "Let's get to work."

xXx

Rumplestiltskin brought them to the library as Neal and Emma sought to convince Snow White to steal the ring once more.

"Here you are, dearies," said Rumplestiltskin with a wave of his hand as Belle smiled seeing the all too familiar library Rumple had given her. "I've instructed Belle not to come up here for now."

"Not unless you decide to tell her you have a half-brother," remarked Leo, as he eyed the place. Rumplestiltskin glared at him.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Rumplestiltskin. "I wasn't this annoying before becoming the Dark One." He paused. "As I remember anyway, it's been centuries-"

"That makes one of us," replied Leo, still looking around the library.

"What?!"

Belle sighed and walked over to Rumple, deciding to call the past one that. "He doesn't remember anything."

"Nothing at all?" asked Rumple in alarm, looking back and forth from Leo to Belle. "Is that what happens if I destroy the Darkness and not let someone else stab me?"

"It's a little more complicated than that," began Belle as she debated whether to tell Rumple or not what happens.

"Might as well tell me," began Rumple, turning towards her. "I'm going to drink a memory potion, I promise. Or do you wish to make another deal with me?"

"I already have," replied Belle with a smile, turning from Rumple to Leo. "But you are right. Might as well tell you since you are going to forget everything…"

Rumple's eyes widened as the story concluded. He turned from Leo to Belle. "And Pan?"

"You stopped him," said Belle, answering the unasked question. "And yes, we all know who he is to you."

"So," began Rumple as he turned to Belle once more. "You all thought I was dead."

"The dagger was blank," replied Belle. "And then when Pan's curse was destroyed by what felt like your magic, the dagger too was destroyed."

"That doesn't exactly explain what happened to his-my memories," began Rumple turning to Leo. "Even if by destroying the Darkness, you must have at least retained the memories you-we have of the life we had before becoming the Dark One."

"All magic comes with a price."

Belle's eyes widened as she and Rumple turned to Leo. "Maybe with everything we've done as the Dark One, our memories was the price to pay."

Belle eyed Leo as he continued to read a book he had gotten from one of the shelves. The way he said that magic came with a price…it was Rumple. Maybe by being in the Enchanted Forest, his memories were returning slowly-

Rumple sighed and shrugged. "Better those than my own life, I guess." He paused and eyed Leo. "At least I get to have a second chance with my son." He paused. "Looks like he and future me are rebuilding our relationship once more."

Belle turned to him sharply, eyes wide.

"How did you-" began Belle as Rumple giggled.

"Do you honestly think I don't have blood magic wards at the entrance of my castle?" asked Rumple. "The second he crossed, I knew who he was." He bowed his head and smiled sadly. "I don't fault him for preferring not to tell me." He turned to his future self. "I probably wouldn't want to see the beast of a father who let him go."

"But you spent your life searching for him," raised Leo, suddenly. "I'm sure he just didn't raise it because he thought it might ruin the timeline or something."

"You don't have to sugar coat it," began Rumple. "He forgave you because you don't look like the Dark One in the other realm. I look exactly like the man that let him fall through a portal. He's entitled to hate me."

"Why did you?" asked Leo, looking at his past self. "Why did you let him go? I don't think it was because of the idea of losing the dagger or your power." He paused and eyed the other man. "Because I don't buy it. Looking at you now, you didn't let him go because of any of that, so why did you?"

"Because I am and forever will be a coward," admitted Rumplestiltskin, looking away.

"Do you honestly expect me to buy that?" replied Leo with a snort as Belle tried to stand between the two of them.

"Leo…," warned Belle.

"I'm not trying to be hostile here," said Leo with a look that Belle hadn't seen before. "I just want to know-I...I just-" Leo shook his head and went back to looking at books.

"Are you remembering something?" asked Belle, going over to Leo's side. "Leo-"

"A portal," relied Leo. "But not like what's describe in the book. It wasn't at night and in the forest...it was in a beach and midday or something."

Rumplestiltskin sighed. "My father and I jumped through a portal created by a magic bean."

"To Neverland?" asked Belle in surprise. "But I thought-"

"We were in Neverland but then he realized that even if he was in Neverland," continued Rumple. "He couldn't be young again because there was still something holding him back."

"Me," replied Leo.

"So, his shadow took me and brought me back to the Enchanted Forest," continued Rumple. "Seeing that portal again...I hesitated because the last time I had gone through one, I lost everything. I realized too late that Bae wasn't going to abandon me like my father did. By the time I did, the portal had closed and I had let go of my own son."

Belle went to comfort him but she knew better. She turned to Leo who bowed his head, absentmindedly turning the pages of a book.

"All the more reason to think about breaking your curse then," began Leo as Rumple's head shot up and he eyed his future self.

"What?!"

"The curse," began Leo, meeting Rumple's eye. "Your curse fed on your fear, making you freeze in place and do its whim. It's what the curse does, right? I'm not saying you're free from blame from what happened but the curse was threatened. It naturally fought back to keep you from going to a Land Without Magic-"

"Then it just means I'm weak-"

"Would a weak man spend all this years looking for his son instead of strengthening his power?" argued Leo. "Would a weak man fight for his son instead of ridding the world of light magic?"

"How did you-" began Rumple, eyes widening. Rumple shook his head and eyed Leo. "You really are me." He stopped and studied his future self. "I guess upon reuniting with Baelfire, I have no need for the curse."

"You can't retain your memories," said Belle strictly. "We need to find a way back to the future. Nothing else."

The two Rumplestiltskins sighed and nodded but Leo eyed his past self, something at the back of his mind nagging for him to do something...something about breaking his curse-something about saving his own life.

xXx

"Henry totally got his acting skills from you," said Emma as they walked the halls of the Dark Castle, returning from their little stint with Snow White. "Even I believed you were part of Hook's crew."

Neal shrugged. "Thanks for taking care of him and Smee."

"Either that or we lose our only chance of getting mom to steal her wedding ring," replied Emma as she pulled a face. "That didn't sound so right."

"Come on," said Neal. "Past Belle said the library was this way and was currently off limits to her."

"I usually don't listen," said Belle as she opened a door that Neal and Emma passed by. "Over here."

"How are things?" asked Neal as Belle led them up to the library.

"Rumple says we could probably recreate the portal using a wand he has," began Belle with a shrug. "The wand can recreate any magic but the person who uses it must be a person who has experienced the magic being recreated."

"So, with only one person out of the four of us able to do magic…" began Emma as Belle sighed.

"You get why I took a walk," replied Belle. "They've been at each other's throats for the past hour."

"It's not like I can just snap my fingers and do-"

"So, the book flying from the shelf and hitting me on the head multiple times was what? A fluke?"

"That's different-"

"There's nothing different-"

"You have a well of unlimited power!"

"You're just being difficult-"

"Enough!" shouted both Belle and Neal as they reached the library to see both Rumplestiltskin's getting to each other's personal space.

"Well?" asked the past version of his father and Neal glared.

"She's heading to the palace to steal the ring," answered Emma, giving Neal a look. "As much as I trust her, I don't like leaving things to chance."

"You know," began Rumple. "I feel exactly the same way, which is why I never do." He waved his hand and after a flurry of maroon smoke an envelope appeared in his hand. "An invitation to tonight's ball."

"Perfect," replied Neal. "You can-"

"No, I'll be too busy teaching my future self how to cast a spell properly," said Rumple with a look of disdain towards his counterpart. "I don't understand how you can't do something so simple-"

"Maybe it's the teacher," fired back Leo.

"I'll have you know my past students adore me," said Rumple. "And they've become some of the most powerful magicians in the realm."

"That's not how Regina tells it," mumbled Leo as Emma, Neal and Belle all glared at him.

"What?!" demanded Rumple.

"It's not like he's going to remember," argued Leo at the same time.

"Alright, alright," began Neal, trying to get them back to focus. "So, who's the invitation for?

"You two are going to have to babysit Snow White." said Rumple, handing the envelope to Neal. "I'd include Belle but I need her here to stop me from killing me."

"Let's go," said Emma with a nod to Neal as they headed out of the library.

"Wait," commanded Rumple, giving them a look. "Not like that." With another wave of his hand, he covered both Emma and Neal with his magic. As the smoke dissolved Emma now wore a red ball gown while Neal wore a brown suit. "The savior can't come this far and not play princess for a day."

The suit was new but something about the design made Neal feel a little homesick. The design was the distinct look of the nobility in the Frontlands. Neal looked up to meet the eye of the past version of his father but the other man was avoiding his gaze.

"They suit you," mumbled Rumple not looking at Emma but Neal knew the words were meant for him.

"But," began Emma looking at the dress and turned to him shyly. "I'm not supposed to stick out. What if someone remembers me in the future?"

"Because what you had before was such an intricate disguise? I mean, it's a miracle the timeline hasn't imploded already. Amateurs." snorted Rumple as Leo glared at him. He raised his hand but Belle quickly grabbed his arm.

"He's-"

"You." remarked Belle with a look. "Just be patient."

"He's-"

"You." said Belle again, the time with a chuckle. "So, what you're actually saying is that you are annoying."

"Well my past self seems to need a good hit over the head," mumbled Leo just as a book fell on his head.

"My sentiments exactly," said Rumple as Leo glared at him while Belle, Emma and Neal all tried to conceal their laughter. "Now, down to business of making sure no one recognizes you." He waved his hand once more and Leo and Belle's eyes widened.

"Ok," began Leo, eyeing the two he knew where Emma and Neal. "I'll admit. I'm impressed."

"Why?" asked Neal in worry. "What-"

"Allow me." said Rumple as he produced a mirror so that Emma and Neal could take look at themselves. Both have indistinct features.

"Woah!" said Emma, eyeing her reflection or what she believed to be her reflection.

"A glamour spell. This is how you shall appear to one and all." said Rumple as he made the mirror disappear. "Now, run along and do everything you can to make sure Snow White gets that ring. Once they're back on track, everything else will be, too."

"Let's get going then," began Neal as he tried to meet his father's gaze once more but the past Dark One kept looking away. Neal felt like someone punched him in the gut as recognition of the look his father had set in.

"Neal?" asked Emma, noticing the tension in his shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," replied Neal finally turning to walk away. "I'm fine."

"What was that about?" asked Emma as they started to leave. Before Neal could reply though, his father's voice called them back.

"You're not going to be able to go far without my magic," began Rumplestiltskin as he breezed past them. "I'll deposit you just after the guards."

"We managed the travel to the docks, I think we can manage a trip to someone's castle," replied Neal quickly, wishing to avoid any use of magic.

"Not when said castle is protected by magic," argued Rumple. "I'm not sure how it'll react to you."

"Why?" asked Emma. "It's not like we have any magic. We're not a threat."

"That's not…" trailed off Rumple but then shook his head. "Just trust me. You will trigger something."

Trigger something? And that's when Neal realized what was going on.

"You're the one that set up the wards in Midas' castle, weren't you?" began Neal, making more of a statement rather than a question.

"Why would that matter?" asked Emma, looking from one man to another.

"Because Rumplestiltskin is always fond of blood magic, knowing that there was no chance anyone from his family would casually walk through his wards," replied Neal, giving his father a hard look. "The minute I stepped through the wards of the castle...you already knew, didn't you?"

Rumplestiltskin sighed and turned to face his son. "Baelfire, I…"

There it was again. The secrets, the keeping things behind his back for whatever reason he thinks justifies the act. Neal felt all that hatred he had felt for his father suddenly come to the surface-

"Are you really helping Leo and Belle or you're making sure we all get stuck here?" accused Neal, walking to tower over his father. "Once we get Snow and Charming back on track, are we really going to find a way home?"

"Of course, I'm-"

"Then why didn't you say something?" shouted Neal. "This is so like you. Keeping secrets, keeping me in the dark when you-"

"I was trying to protect you," tried Rumplestiltskin. "You didn't exactly offer up the information and I thought you just-"

"You just what?!"

"That you still hated me," whispered Rumplestiltskin as he turned and avoided his son's gaze.

Neal's chest was heaving with the outburst but he just couldn't help but not think that his father was going to screw them over just so he could keep his son and his power. His father had seen that he was no longer the Dark One but reunited with his son. But that wasn't enough. Magic had always been-

"Neal," began Emma, walking over to place a hand on his arm. "Let him explain."

Neal turned to her and sighed. He relaxed his shoulders and turned to his father who wore such a defeated look that it reminded Neal of their meeting back in New York.

"Who could fault you," continued Rumplestitlskin finally meeting his eye. "I wouldn't want to see the man who let me go, too."

Neal's heart fell at those words, his anger disappearing. Because his father knew exactly how it felt...because his father felt the same thing when he once again saw Peter Pan. But things were different, as Neal remembered what he said aboard the Roger.

"You spent the rest of your life trying to get back to me, Papa," admitted Neal in a small voice. "You're right...it is hard to see you like this. It just brings me back to that night…"

Rumplestitlskin winced but did not make a move or say a word, prompting Neal to continue.

"But you're not Pan," said Neal with finality as father and son's eyes met once more. "You're nothing like him." Neal made the first step and Rumplestiltskin swallowed him in a hug.

"Oh, Bae…" sobbed Rumplestiltskin, hugging his son tighter. "I am so sorry."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You ok?" asked Belle as Rumplestiltskin once again appeared in a flurry of maroon smoke.

"I'm fine," replied Rumple with a sigh. He looked at his hands then back at the future version of his maid.

"I understand," relied Belle with a small smile. "It's a little difficult to let him go."

Rumple smiled sadly. "I know, but I have to keep faith." He sighed and walked with her back to the library. "The price of magic is not something I play with. Time travel is dangerous for a reason. If you four do not return, I fear what price magic will seek."

"Well it can't be difficult to doubt yourself," tried Belle as Rumple snorted.

"It is when he's a blundering idiot," said Rumple as they arrived at the library, Leo hearing the last comment.

"You do know you just called yourself a blundering idiot," said Leo with a glare. "It's not my fault I can't-"

"You've successfully created protection spells and even conjured clothes," countered Rumple. "And yet using a wand is-"

"Maybe the wand doesn't like me, argued Leo. "I mean the wand chooses the wielder right."

"What kind of nonsense is that?" asked Rumple. "Wands do not choose a wielder."

"So, I guess Harry Potter doesn't exist?" asked Leo making Belle giggle and Rumple glare.

"Look you," said Rumple with an annoyed look. "No one else can use the wand. You need to-"

"What about Emma?" asked Belle suddenly as the two Rumples turned to look at her. "With Zelena gone and her magic fulfilling her last wish, maybe the binding spell on Emma's magic is gone."

"That's a mighty big if," replied Leo with a shrug.

"I agree," said Rumple as he glared at his future self. "We can't leave anything to chance."

"Looks like you still don't like depending on other people," commented Belle with a smile. "We're talking about your son's True Love."

"What?!" exclaimed Rumple as he turned from Leo then to Belle. "They're together?"

"You didn't see that?" asked Leo with a smile. "No wonder I'm dense."

Belle giggled as Rumple glared at him. "I am not dense."

"I wouldn't debate that," said Leo with a look towards Belle. "She's the prime example."

"We're getting sidetracked," said Belle as Rumple was all too ready to send a spell his future self's way.

"If what you're saying is true," began Rumple. "Then maybe we do have another option."

"What do you mean?" asked Belle.

"You said Zelena used a binding spell on the Saviour's magic," began Rumple, looking through his books.

"The Blue Fairy said that only the caster could undo it," began Leo as Rumple turned to him sharply with a glare.

"And you actually take her word?" hissed Rumple. "I'm not looking forward to my future now…"

Belle slapped him on the shoulder. "He doesn't remember."

"Hatred like that should be instinct," mumbled Rumple. "Next you're going to tell me I share a drink with Captain Hook."

"We haven't but we consider each other friends," replied Leo with a shrug.

Rumple's jaw dropped as Belle shook her head. "You can think about all of that when you're him in the future. Could we focus back on Emma and Neal?"

Rumple shook his head and turned back to the book. "I'm glad I'm taking a memory potion once you're all gone." He grabbed a book and handed it to Belle. "As I understand, Zelena didn't cast a spell. The Saviour was cursed."

"Zelena cursed Neal's lips to bind Emma's magic," said Belle.

"So Zelena technically wasn't the one that took Emma's magic, now is she?" asked Rumple with a smile. "Blue bug still isn't helpful after all this years."

"So, it wasn't Zelena that needed to undo anything," began Leo as he understood what his past self was saying.

"It was Neal," said Belle.

"And from what I know," continued Rumple, grabbing a journal from the far table. "There's one thing that can undo any curse..."

"True Love's Kiss."

xXx

"Just when I thought the clothes here couldn't get any worse." complained Emma as they waited to meet King Midas.

"You might not be able to move, Emma," began Neal. "But that dress does you justice."

They moved forward and was face to face with King Midas.

"Greetings. I'm King Midas, father of the bride. Who do I have the honor to welcome into my home?" asked the older man who Neal has met only a handful of times in Storybrooke.

"I'm-" began Neal but was at a loss on what to say. "Prince Han and this is Princess Leia.

Emma glared at him as they bowed.

"I'm honored to have you both." replied Midas, returning the gesture. He turned to the valet. "Announce Prince Han and Princess Leia."

The valet announced their arrival but no one paid much attention as Emma and Neal entered the ballroom.

"Really?" hissed Emma as they walked inside. "Couldn't think of anything else?"

"Would you prefer Prince Charles and Queen Elizabeth?" fired back Neal with a grin. "Besides, Henry's been nagging you to have a Star Wars marathon and you keep saying no."

They continued their wandering, keeping an eye out for Emma's parents as they passed by other people nodding their way.

"Mary Margaret and David are always going on about this ball and that ball - what's the big deal about these things?" whispered Emma as they reached the dance floor and Emma stopped dead in amazement.

"You were saying?" asked Neal as he took her hand and joined in.

"Neal!" hissed Emma, blushing as Neal led her to the center. "What I'm supposed to do?"

"Blend in." replied Neal with the same cheeky grin.

"Wait." began Emma, giving him an amused look. "Are you saying you know how to do whatever this is?"

"It's called a waltz, Swan." replied Neal with an equally amused look. "There's only one rule: Pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

"Since when do you know how to waltz?" asked Emma, impressed as Neal led their dance.

"Since my neighbor back in New York had a teenage daughter who was nervous about her first high school dance," replied Neal with a shrug. "Mrs. Morris was kind enough to teach us and Jen really just needed someone to practice holding hands with."

"Oh there's more to that story."

"And an offer of free dinners for 3 months was an added bonus," replied Neal making Emma laugh.

"I'm actually getting the hang of this," began Emma as they continued daning.

"Well," began Neal with a smile. "I believe, Your Highness," He stopped and bowed slightly. "You are a natural."

Emma playfully slapped him on the shoulder and continued to dance. That was when she noticed her father standing just outside the dance floor.

"There's my dad," whispered Emma as Neal took a quick look over his shoulder. David was talking to Princess Abigail who seemed to be tired. They spoke and then Charming smiled and exit the room.

"Looks like things are going according to plan," replied Neal. "He's going to be alone and it'll be easy for Snow to get the ring."

Emma nodded but something by the entrance caught her eye and she groaned. "You may have spoken too soon."

"What?" asked Neal as he turned around and felt his heart sink as Regina entered the room along with her Black Knights. "Great. Why would someone invite her?"

"Maybe because she can turn you into a snail," whispered Emma as she looked around. "We need to distract her."

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Neal as Emma looked around before her eyes settled on her boyfriend and she smiled. Neal wasn't going to like this plan.

"Did Belle tell you about Robin's Lion Tattoo?"

xXx

"Still no word?"

Rumple shook his head as the three of them gathered once more in the library. The night had gone by and Rumple did not hear a call from his son to fetch them from Midas' castle.

"You think something happened?" asked Leo. "They wouldn't keep us in the dark like this."

"Baelfire knows he can call me if he needed help," said Rumple with a sigh. "I have to trust him. He is after all a grown man."

Belle smiled up at him. "He knows when to call in reinforcements. Let's give them the day." She turned to re-shelve the books that they had been going through.

Rumple watched her go as Leo studied his past self. "You love her."

Rumple's head whirled around to look at him. "I-"

"I'm you," replied Leo with a grin. "If I remember right, you never tell her while you're here. So what's wrong?"

Rumple snorted as he too took some books and began keeping them away. "It's not like I'm going to remember this conversation after you-"

"Pretty sure deep down you will," said Leo, grabbing the books to stop Rumple from escaping the conversation. "So? Out with it."

"You don't remember but-"

"Milah and Cora?" asked Leo as Rumple eyed him in surprise. "They've been filling me in on the important details of my lost past. What about them? They're not Belle."

"No one can ever love me," replied Rumple with a sign as he bowed his head.

"Pretty sure you're the one pushing her away," replied Leo as Rumple's head shot up and gave him a glare.

"Everyone falls in love with the wrong person," said Leo as he began shelving books. "Because in the ends, all those failed relationships are the ones that lead us to the right person."

"And what if there isn't a right person?" asked Rumple.

"You live in a world where there is such a thing as True Love's Kiss," countered Leo with a cheeky grin. "Pretty sure no matter how rough the journey is, love always wins out in the end."

Leo turned to leave him alone as Rumple sighed and walked over towards the window. It was hard to believe but the evidence was right before his eyes already. He had found his son and reconciled with him. He has found love and has rid himself of the Dark One Curse…

Maybe he does get his happy ending after all.

xXx

Rumple quickly teleported as soon as he heard Bae call out.

"What is it? Are you-"

"SHHHHH!" As both Emma and Neal grabbed him and made him crouch down beside them.

Ahead was Troll Bridge and Rumplestiltskin could just make out the shapes of Snow White and Prince James talking.

Rumple turned to the two and smiled. "Well I'm impressed. Though we were slightly worried what took you so long."

"Got into a spot of trouble," replied Emma with a shrug as Neal glared at her. "You can be mad at me all you want but the plan worked and Regina didn't exactly get to you now did she?"

"Regina was there?" asked Rumple in worry. "Did she-"

"I'm fine, Papa," replied Neal with another glare Emma's way. "Regina arrived at the ball and I distracted her as Emma got her mother out of there."

"How did you manage that?" asked Rumple, once more impressed. Neal groaned and shoved his sleeve up to reveal a drawing of a lion on his arm. "Let's just say Regina has a thing for men with lion tattoos."

"And those two?"

"I admitted to David that I had helped Snow leave because I didn't want her dead, I faked not knowing she had the ring and offered to help him get it back but not killing Snow White," replied Emma with a shrug. "Thanks for the glamour thingy, by the way."

They all turned to see Snow White put David ring's on her finger and Emma felt herself tear up a little as she smiled, watching her parents.

"You know," began Emma as she turned to Neal then back at her parents. "You were right."

"About what?" asked Neal.

"You don't have a home until you just miss it." said Emma. "Being with my parents the last few hours, but not really being with them? I've never missed them more." She turned and met Neal's gaze. "Storybrooke. That's my home."

Neal smiled at her and took her hand into his. He then felt something warm up in his bad and got the storybook out. He opened the pages and was relieved as the words and pictures slowly returned.

"We did it," breathed Neal as Emma turned towards the book. Things were back on track. They shared another smile and both leaned forward to-

Rumplestiltskin shoved them apart.

"What the h-Papa!" hissed Neal as he glared at his father who was looking quite embarrassed.

"Gold!" hissed Emma as she stood and shook the dust from her dress. "What is wrong with you?!"

"A kiss like yours is going to attract attention," said Rumple quickly, his face slightly a bit red rather than green. Was he blushing? "Maybe you can do that once we're inside the castle."

"What does that mean?" asked Emma in annoyance as Neal smiled once more. "What are you smiling about?"

"He's talking about True Love's Kiss." said Neal as he stood and offered Emma his hand. "Come on, You're Majesty. Let's go home."

xXx

"So, Neal just had to kiss me again and everything would have been alright?" asked Emma in surprise as they all gathered in Rumple's vault. She turned and punched Neal on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

"You," replied Emma with a smile as she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him, everyone else feeling the power of True Love's kiss wash over them. Leo and Belle shared a look as Rumple watched his son with awe. He turned just in time to see Belle give his future self a sideways hug and found himself really looking forward to his future.

"I'm pretty sure you broke the curse already," began Leo as Emma and Neal continued to kiss.

Belle giggled as Rumple shook his head. "Bae, I think you've done it."

Neal and Emma broke apart, realizing that they had an audience. They both blushed as Neal ran a hand over the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

Neal gave her a smug smile and Emma rolled her eyes as she studied her hand and held her breath as she tried to conjure a ball of light. She smiled brightly as her palm warmed and ball of white light appeared.

"Knew you could do it," replied Neal as Emma playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"So now what?" asked Emma as Rumple walked over and handed her the wand.

"You just think about where you need to go," replied the magician as all four of them gathered. "And as soon as you step through the portal. I close it with the dagger and drink this." He waved his hand and a bottle appeared.

"Thank you," began Neal. Emma nudged him with her elbow and he walked over to stand before his father. "I know how hard it is for you to let us go. But you will find me, Papa, and we will be a family again."

"I still can't believe…" Rumplestiltskin began but Neal just swallowed him in hug.

"It is," replied Neal with a small smile.

"It won't be if you don't drink the potion though," replied Leo who was smiling sadly. "It'll turn alright in the end, you just have to believe."

"Yes," replied past Rumple, patting Neal on the back. "I know better than to mess with time. Something I should have emphasized on my students."

"At least you could say you were a great teacher," joked Emma. "Maybe I could ask you instead of Regina for magic lessons."

"I'm still getting the hang of this myself," shrugged Leo.

"You'll remember everything in time," assured Belle.

"I'd listen to her," remarked Rumple as Leo glared at him and the others just laughed. "Alright, stand together now. You wouldn't want any of you to get left behind. Saviour."

Emma nodded and eyed the wand. She thought about where she wanted to go. Home. She raised the wand and a portal appeared. She tossed the wand back to Rumplestiltskin. "Better drink that."

"I will," replied Rumple with a smile. "Just for the record, I think you're an amazing sorcerer Emma."

Emma smiled as Neal gave his father one last nod. "We'll see each other again, Papa. Count on it."

"I will," replied Rumple as he eyed all four of them. "Now get going before I have to fix your messes once more."

Neal and Emma laughed as they grabbed each other's hands and jumped through the portal.

Belle hugged Rumple. "Deep down, I know you'll remember."

Rumple chuckled. "Are you talking about me or future me?"

Belle let him go and smiled brightly. "Both of you. You have to have hope, Rumple. You will have your happy ending."

Rumple nodded as he met Leo's eye. The other man nodded as Belle joined him at the opening of the portal.

"Better get the hang of that magic," called out Rumple as he took the bottle and summoned his dagger to close the portal. "I'm not going to be there to save you."

"I can save myself thank you very much," replied Leo as he took Belle's hand and was ready to jump through the portal when his eyes landed on the dagger and suddenly his head exploded with images of the past making him fall.

"Leo!"

" _Villains don't get happy endings."_

_All he felt was pain at first and then suddenly everything just stopped. He blinked his eyes open, two figures hovering above him._

_He remembered._

"What happened?" asked past Rumple as the portal closed and Belle helped Leo up.

"I remember something," exclaimed Leo as he grabbed Rumple's arms. "And I'm going to need your help."

"What? What do you mean?" asked his past self. "What do you remember?"

"How I-rather we, stop Pan."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Magic always had a price. But if there was something he had learned from the long life he had, it was this. The price was always up for negotiations._

_He had to stop his father. What was he willing to give up that equated a life...well what about a curse?_

_Rumple studied the cuff on his arm. Could it work? He didn't have a choice either way. He eyed himself in the mirror and spoke._

" _Get the dagger." His shadow moved quickly and flew from his body. It turned and nodded towards him before flying away to fetch the object that held his soul._

_What was he willing to give to stop his father? His power._

_The curse screamed inside his own head but the deal was struck. He will not die upon killing his father but he will no longer be the Dark One. The Darkness-_

" _Do you honestly think it'll be that simple?" hissed a voice and soon Rumplestiltskin found himself face to face with Nimue, the original Dark One._

" _Your father's magic is nothing compared to the Darkness," said Nimue._

" _Which makes it the perfect candidate to stop him," replied Rumplestiltskin. "I took on the curse to save my family. That was the deal I made. My family is in danger and I will use the curse to protect them once more."_

" _You are a fool," fired back Nimue. "Once you've killed Pan, then what? How will you stop his curse?"_

" _I'll deal with it like I always have," replied Rumple with a smile. "I have my family, Nimue. I don't need you or your power anymore."_

" _I must stop Pan without dying," said Rumple. "The price I am willing to pay is my curse." He paused and eyed Nimue. A moment passed and Nimue smiled._

" _I always knew you'd be the last one," said Nimue. "The Darkness accepts your offer Rumplestiltskin. The Darkness will stop Pan and spare your life, resulting in the destruction of the Dark One Curse once and for all…"_

_Rumple looked to her in surprise. "Just like that?"_

" _You have something none of the previous Dark Ones had, Rumplestiltskin," said Nimue as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest. "You have a pure heart."_

_Nimue retreated her hand and met his eye once more. "Go. Use the darkness for light, as only you know how."_

_Rumple nodded as he found himself at the back of the shop once more. He took the step forward-finding himself lost in a vision. But not of the future, but of the past-two versions of him working on a protection spell..._

xXx

"You saw a vision just before confronting Pan?" asked Belle as they all convened back at the library.

"I didn't understand it at first," began Leo. "I thought I was seeing the past rather than the future but now it all makes sense." He turned to his past self. "I saw this moment. Us working on the dagger—casting some sort of spell to counter Pan's curse."

"So that's why the dagger wasn't destroyed when the Darkness was," began Belle as she inspected the past Rumple's dagger. "You two placed a spell on the dagger but Rumple forgets about it-"

"Because of the memory potion I'll drink once I send you back," began Rumple in understanding. "Why can't you do it yourself?"

"I don't remember everything just yet," began Leo. He remembered bits and pieces of his life but not everything. "And I don't necessarily know what happened after I stabbed my father, I'm just going by what Belle and Bae have said. I guess I'll regain everything once the timeline is back on track without any more threats of it being misaligned."

He opened another book and motioned for his past self to look it over. "Belle said that the spell from the dagger only started when she and Bae both held it. Then that's the boundary we are going to put up."

"Because knowing our son," began Rumple. "He wouldn't hold that thing even if his life depended on it."

"So, it will only happen during that time," whispered Belle. "That's a mighty big if, though."

"Who says we can always place just one boundary?" asked Leo with a sly smile that reminded Belle so much of the Rumple she knew. "We know that I stab myself to stop Pan. That could be another boundary."

"But you didn't die," began Belle. "You can't add the boundary of your death. You were found outside the town line-" She stopped as she noticed both Rumples' eyes widened. The two exchanged a look and then a smile.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Leo and Rumple nodded.

"Well it worked for the prince, as you said," began Rumple as he looked over books. "I could add it to the curse before Regina casts it."

"Care to share?" asked Belle with amusement as her two Rumples exchanged books and potion ingredients.

"That's the other boundary," began Rumple. "When I stabbed Pan, I would conclude that I had destroyed the Darkness and left myself close to death. When the curse was cast as you mentioned, David was close to death and he was left in a coma."

"We could add a clause to the curse that if I'm close to death, I'll be transported out of the town line-"

"The other boundary for the dagger is you are outside the town." finished Belle as she watched in awe at the two Rumples. "I-Rumple that's amazing! You've really thought of everything!"

"Well it does help when you can see the future," began Rumple.

"Or have glimpses of the past," replied Leo with a shrug. "Technically what we're doing is just ensuring that we don't change anything from the past that will harm the present."

"We're not out of the woods yet," began Belle, eyeing the two Rumplestiltskins. "We need to make sure the Rumple who had just stabbed himself is found by the people from the next town." She paused. "You said you could add a clause to the Curse that will take you out of the town if you're close to dying. If you die just before the people from the other town find you-"

"Then everything plays out different once more," replied Leo, shuddering at the thought. "I can't even imagine what kind of havoc that would entail."

"I think that's the reason why it's a rule that you can't change the past," began Rumplestiltskin as he opened a book. "Because magic will make sure that the timeline rights itself."

"At any price," said Belle in understanding. "But what is the price of what we're doing?"

"I think I've already paid it," began Leo as Rumple raised his head to meet his eye. "Since we're rescuing old me, the price for his continued existence is his memory."

"Or a year without the family he longed to be reunited with," countered Rumple with a small smile. "Well since I already know it's going to be a happy ending, I'm alright with the price."

"Let's get to work." said Leo as Belle placed the dagger on the table.

xXx

"How will we know if it worked?" asked Belle as she stood with both Rumples back in the vault.

"If we return and find ourselves with Emma and Neal once again," said Leo. "Then it worked."

"I wouldn't know anything," said Rumple with a shrug. "You have your work cut out for you."

"Maybe you shouldn't drink the potion," began Leo with a serious look. "Maybe it's better if you ensure-"

"There are laws of magic that even I wouldn't dare break," began Rumple with a smile. "Besides, between our brains, there's no way anything will go wrong."

Belle giggled as Leo rolled his eyes. "I wasn't always this arrogant, was I?"

"You always did have a mad magician phase," remarked Belle as she continued to giggle and Leo turned his glare on her. "What? It's the truth."

Rumple laughed as he handed his future self the healing potion. "Remember, you only have limited time to get to our injured self, give him the potion, get him to safety and jump back through the time portal."

"Don't worry," assured Belle as she walked to home and once again gave him a hug. "I'm sure you two have calculated this right."

"At least there's one of us," chorused the two Rumples and this time it was Belle who rolled her eyes as she let go of the Past Rumple and walked over to Leo who offered her his hand.

"Let's get going then," replied Leo as he raised his wand.

"Confident, are we?" teased Rumple as Leo glared at him. With some of his memories having returned, magic seemed more like another sense to him.

"Regina was actually a better teacher," fired back Leo as Rumple laughed.

"I should hope so," said Rumple. "She was the best student I had."

"Maybe you should tell her that more often," said Belle as both Rumples gave her a look.

"And risk her going soft on me," began Rumple as he got the dagger. "No chance. I still have to ensure the curse is cast to find my son."

"And everything stay as it seems," finished Leo with a shake of his head. "If you had known Zelena would be this trouble, you wouldn't have taught her anything."

"Take note of that for future reference," said Rumple as Leo waved the wand and the portal appeared. "The Saviour seems to have her eyes set on you as her new magic teacher."

Leo shrugged as the two Rumples exchanged a nod. "Ready?"

Belle smiled and nodded her head. Leo looked back at his past self one last time. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Right back at you," replied Rumple with a smile. "Go ensure our future."

Leo nodded and he and Belle jumped through the portal. Rumple quickly raised his dagger and closed it. As soon as the last remnants of the portal dissolved, he drained the potion.

Rumple looked around, confused as to the reason he had gone to his vault. "What the hell am I doing here?"

xXx

Leo wasn't fast enough to get out of the way as Belle landed right on top of him. That wasn't exactly how he remembered travelling through the time portal...

"Ru-Leo, I'm sorry," whispered Belle as she quickly got off of him and pretty much dragged him to a nearby tree. "I don't think it's happened yet."

"How can you be sure?" asked Leo as he looked around. "Are we even outside the town?"

"I've never been outside the town," replied Belle. Technically that wasn't true but best not let Leo dwell on that now, especially since he was actually starting to bury the hatchet with Hook.

"Well it's woodsy," offered Leo, looking around. "And with the drive over, the town was surrounded by that."

"Do you have any memory of where the men found you?" asked Belle as they looked around. They had only a handful of minutes…

"I think we move me to be found quickly," began Leo, looking back at the few tidbits of memory he saw. "To ensure I am found."

"There has-"

Belle was cut off by a whoosh of magic. No, they couldn't have already stopped Pan by now. They needed to find Rumple before it's-

"Well, well...I guess you really are more than nothing after all, Spinner."

They both turned around and Belle's eyes widened to see a woman wearing a black cloack, her face covered with green scales and her eyes dark and dangerous. Leo inhaled sharply beside her.

"Nimue."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Nimue," began Leo as he eyed the woman before them. But there was something different about her-something lighter than what Leo could remember. "If you're here, then my past self is nearby."

"Past self?" asked Nimue with a raised eyebrow. "I guess this is not about your father's curse any longer."

"A year later, I'm afraid," replied Leo as Belle held his arm. "It's ok. I don't think giving her any hints of who we are will change the future."

"You were always too smart for your own good, Rumplestiltskin," began Nimue as she stepped aside to reveal Leo's past self on the ground. "You'd best get to work."

Belle immediately went to Rumplestiltskin's side. "The wound is still bleeding."

"The last remnants of the Dark One's magic had just deposited him here," explained Nimue, turning back to Leo. "I presume you had something to do with that."

"The curse actually," replied Leo with a shrug. "And what were you planning? Guarding him?"

"Couldn't exactly leave with you like this, could I?" replied Nimue with a smile. "A deal's a deal. You stop your father and destroy the Dark One Curse once and for all, you get to live."

"And you?" asked Leo as Belle administered the healing potion to his past self. "What do you get out of this?"

"Freedom," replied Nimue without a beat. As both Leo and Belle turned to her in surprise. "Like you Rumplestiltskin, I acted without thinking." She paused and showed them her own version of the dagger...the one with her name. "And the person that I loved paid the price for it."

She turned to Belle with a sad smile. "I'm glad at least one Dark One found love and did not let go." He turned to Leo. "There had always been prophecies about someone able to turn darkness into light...I can't say for certain but I think you standing right here confirms who it is."

"I'm just a man," began Leo with a shake of his head. "I'm not someone special. I do what I must to protect the people that I love."

"You are more than just a man, Rumplestiltskin," said Nimue with a laugh. "In time, I hope the person who knows will tell you."

Leo eyed her and made to say more but Belle stood, "The wound is no longer life threatening but you said the men found you still wounded. I didn't use all of the potion."

"We need to make sure Dylan and the others find me," began Leo, looking around but then realization hit him. "We're outside the town."

"Yes," began Belle, looking back at him in confusion. "The spell to stop Pan's cursed wouldn't have activated if you were still in Storybrooke."

"Then we're in a place without magic," said Leo, eyeing Nimue who only smiled brightly.

"Like I said, too smart for your own good," began Nimue with a smile as Belle quickly stood over to protect her unconscious True Love.

"Who are you?" demanded Belle, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Smart but does not know everything," finished Nimue turning to Belle. "This realm is called 'The Land Without Magic' because it only appears as such. Magic is still everywhere. It's not just easily harness here as in other realms."

"Then who was able to for you to be here now?" asked Belle, warily.

"Like I said," began Nimue, motioning towards the unconscious Rumplestiltskin. "A deal's a deal. I have to make sure he stays alive." She paused and eyed the two of them. "Or rather we have to make sure he stays alive."

"Well we have," began Belle. "You can go."

Leo eyed the woman. There was something different about her that he just couldn't pinpoint. This wasn't the Nimue he remembered when he was about to confront his father...though thinking about it, towards the end of that conversation Nimue changed.

And the Nimue before them seemed to resembled that changed one more.

Without hesitation, he placed a hand to his chest and took out his heart to show her. "She's here to make sure the Dark One is really destroyed." Leo turned to Nimue and offered her his heart. "Aren't you?"

"But she's a Dark One," began Belle, turning to Leo in confusion.

"She's Nimue," replied Leo, not taking his eyes from her. "The Nimue before becoming the host of the Darkness."

Nimue smiled as she dropped the glamour spell. She appeared to be a young woman with long black hair and warm hazel eyes. "You really give previous Dark Ones a bad name, Rumplestiltskin." She paused and eyed his heart. "Your heart is white."

"I know."

"Any theories as to why?" asked Nimue.

"None," replied Leo. "All I know is that it's white and not black."

"And there isn't anyone who has a murder complex in your time?"

"Only someone who turns Ogres into Flying Monkeys," replied Belle who seemed to be a little more at ease with the woman knowing that she didn't wish her True Love any harm. "If you want another reassurance, the dagger was destroyed as soon as Pan's curse was destroyed."

"So that's why…" trailed off Nimue as she turned back to what Belle presumed to be was the town. "When magic teleported us away, I felt the Darkness still linger. I had thought that we were unsuccessful. Because magic is energy. It can neither be created or destroyed-"

"Just transformed," finished Leo, remembering the basics of what Dylan had told him when he started working at the shop. "The Darkness and Pan's curse cancelled each other out...only leaving magical energy behind, keeping the town in tact."

"Impressive," whispered Nimue turning back towards him. "I'm guessing that was your intention."

"We went back in time by accident," said Leo. "A year from now, an old student tried to get her happy ending by changing the past. She failed but her magic powered up a portal that brought us back in time."

"Magic doesn't like it when people try to change the past," said Nimue. "I'm guessing this is it's way of making sure the timeline is not changed."

Leo and Belle both nodded. "Best not test magic's leeways. Let's get your past self to the right place."

Leo and Belle didn't need to be told twice as they moved to bring the unconscious man closer to one of the forest trails that Leo remembered about the woods where they had found him.

"You're fading," said Belle all of a sudden and he turned to see Nimue smile as she raised her hand to see for herself. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," replied Nimue with a smile. "I've lived for so long because of that curse. Being tied to it like a slave." She turned to Leo. "Now that I truly know and believe that I am free...I guess I will soon cease to exist."

"That's-" began Belle but Nimue smiled and shook her head.

"About time, I would say so," said Nimue. "Hopefully, I'll see my love once again before being punished for all the things I've done." She turned and regarded Belle with the utmost curiosity. "You know the first time we laid eyes on you, I knew there was something different about you."

"Us?" asked Belle.

"All the previous Dark Ones," answered Nimue. "Our souls are tied with one another, that fuels the power of the Dark One." She eyed Leo who was carrying his unconscious self. "That would have been his fate if he too had succumb to the Darkness' whim of ridding the world of light magic."

"But he didn't," began Belle.

Nimue nodded. "Because Rumplestiltskin chose love over anything else." She continued to watch the last Dark One ahead of them, present and future version. "That was his strength."

"So you all were there in that room?" asked Belle and Nimue laughed. "What?"

"That wasn't the first time Rumplestiltskin laid eyes on you, my dear," began Nimue with a smile. "We stumbled upon you once while you were riding in the forest. Pretty sure he wanted you from that moment."

Belle turned to her True Love with an amused smile but Leo had not turned around to look at them. "Great minds think alike then."

That did the trick and both Leo and Nimue turned to look at her in surprise. "Why do you think I suggested Papa call on you to stop the Ogres?"

"Because you read that I've done it before," began Leo, remembering what he could from whatever jumbled memories he had and from what he could remember from Henry's book.

"I saw you save some villagers from one," corrected Belle with a smile. "You hid from view of course but it's not like an Ogre would suddenly just lit itself on fire." She paused and eyed him. "I knew it was magic and I looked around for the source. There you were with your hand outstretched being a hero and not basking it the glory." Leo blushed as Nimue raised an amused eyebrow. "Let's just say that I was impressed…"

Nimue laughed as Leo turned his back towards them, Belle knowing fully well the blush that coloured his face.

"Right," began Leo. "We're almost there...few more yards." He briskly walked away from them as the two women shared a look.

"May I ask you something?" asked Belle as Leo walked away from them and they resumed following him in a slower pace. Nimue nodded. "The person you want to reunite with...it's Merlin isn't it?"

"You're two deserve each other," remarked Nimue with a smile. "Far too smart for your own good." She paused and turned to Belle. "I'm assuming you've read something from his library."

"From this realm actually," said Belle with a shrug. "There are literature here that says you are Merlin's significant other."

"I was hoping to be," said Nimue with a sad smile. "We were on track towards our happy ending, so to speak."

"But?" probed Belle.

"I was blinded by my vengeance," admitted Nimue freely. "Something he almost fell prey too." She motioned towards the two Rumplestiltskins.

"Merlin tried in vain to talk me out of it," said Nimue sadly. "But my hatred for the man that had massacred my village blinded me to the consequences of my actions."

"Is that how…" began Belle, not really knowing how to ask the question but Nimue nodded.

"Prior to that, I had drank from a cup that had granted Merlin magic," narrated Nimue. "I too was granted the power but I chose to use it for vengeance and the Darkness took hold of my soul, which I gave up freely just to see one man suffer."

"And the dagger?"

"Merlin's doing," explained Nimue. "He knew such Darkness would wreak havoc in the world and he had a duty-he tethered my soul to the blade that had almost brought us our happy ending."

"I don't understand," began Belle.

"We're here," called Leo as they arrived at a hiking trail through the forest. "Dylan has brought me here numerous times, I'd recall it anytime."

He gently placed his past self on the ground and the other man groaned, making Leo and Belle frozen in place. The other man blinked his eyes open only from his eyes to slowly close once more. Leo and Belle turned to see Nimue dropping her hand, the last remnants of magic still being felt in the air.

Nimue was translucent now, only a breathe away from disappearing once and for all. "I'll keep watch until someone arrives."

"You-"

"From what I understand," began Nimue with a smile. "You have a portal to catch. Go."

Leo could only nod as Belle walked to stand right before her. "Thank you."

"It is I who should be thanking you," replied Nimue with a smile. She turned to Leo then back at Belle. "You had always brought him back to the light. There may be times that hatred and anger will blind him...but I know you long enough to know that nothing will weaken your love."

"Nothing," affirmed Belle. "I love all of him. Just as much as I know Merlin still loves all of you."

"I hope you are right, Belle," replied Nimue with a nod. "I wish you luck." She looked towards Leo and met his eye. "To both of you."

Leo offered Belle his hand and soon they were running back towards the spot of the forest where they had landed a few minutes prior. Leo could still sense the portal but it was weakening.

"Hey!, There's someone here!"

He stopped holding the breathe he did not know he was. Dylan and the others must have stumbled upon his past self. Things were right on track.

"Let's hurry," said Leo as he and Belle continued to run, hand in hand. "The portal is weakening."

"Over there!" called Belle as a familiar swirl of green and white came into view. They stopped just in front of it as a flurry of activity could be heard from afar.

"Looks like I'll live," joked Leo as he turned from the forest to Belle who was smiling at him. "Ready to see if things went our way?"

"I know they do," replied Belle as she quickly took his hand once more. "You really need to believe in things more."

"I always believe in you, don't I?" asked Leo with a smile as Belle laughed and shook her head.

"I don't count."

"On the contrary," said Leo. "You're the most important one." Leo smiled and together they jumped through the portal.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Neal wasn't lucky the second time around as Emma still landed right on top of him. "You really need to work on your landings, Em." groaned Neal as Emma quickly got off him and helped him stood.

Neal turned, expecting to see his father and Belle emerge from the portal but they were nowhere in sight.

"They couldn't have arrived before us," began Emma as she looked around for Belle and Leo. Her phone buzzed and she turned to see missed calls and messages from her parents, Henry and Regina. "We're in the right time. So…"

"Where are they?" asked Neal as he eyed the portal.

"You don't think…" began Emma worriedly as Neal shook his head.

"No, Papa's too smart for that," began Neal desperately, eyeing the portal, willing for his father and Belle to appear. "He knows what messing with time would do-"

Suddenly Belle and Leo appeared and landed on the ground hard as the portal finally collapsed on itself.

Neal immediately went to his father's side as Emma helped Belle up. "Are you guys alright?"

"What happened?" asked Neal, as Leo straightened up and dusted himself off. "We were expecting you to be right behind us."

"We got a little sidetracked," replied Belle with a small smile. She turned to Leo. "Told you it would work."

"Someone has to manage expectations," replied Leo with a smile. "But we're here with Emma and Neal, I'm assuming in the right time. We did it."

Neal and Emma shared a look. "Ok, we're definitely missing something here. What else happened?"

"Rather, what else did you do?" asked Neal, giving his father and Belle a look. "Please tell me you didn't land somewhere else and just recreated the portal, seeing as you're holding the wand."

"Hold that thought," said Belle with a smile as she turned to Leo. "Don't think I've forgotten that line, Rumplestiltskin."

She pulled Leo by his collar and kissed him hard. The effect was instantaneous as a whoosh of magic was released from the two of them washing over the warehouse and through the entire town.

"Wow," whispered both Neal and Emma as they turned from the two to each other and smiled. Looks like things were finally back where they should be.

Leo groaned and broke off the kiss, his hand immediately going to his head.

"What's going on?" asked Belle, worriedly but Leo smiled even though he looked to be fighting one hell of a headache.

"Kiss me again," began Leo, meeting Belle's widened eyes. Because she remembered this exact exchange, although the roles were reversed. "It's working."

Belle felt herself tear up as she smiled and threw her arms around him, kissing him once more.

Emma turned to Neal, "Ok, we're missing two somethings now."

Neal shook his head with a smile. "Belle said the exact same thing the first time she kissed him." Emma gave him a surprised look. "It was in Henry's book."

"That means," began Emma with a smile as she turned back, understanding why Belle was suddenly crying. "He remembers."

"Everything," said Leo, or rather Rumplestiltskin, as he and Belle broke their kiss and Rumple's eyes met his son and of that of the Saviour's. "I remember everything."

xXx

"Emma!" called her parents as the four of them entered the diner.

"You weren't answering your phone," began David as he stood to walk over towards them. "We were beginning to worry."

"Please don't tell me you four did something," began Regina as she motioned towards the window. "We all felt the magic wash over the town."

"We're fine," said Emma, rolling her eyes at Regina before turning to her parents. "We're home. No harm done."

"More importantly," began Neal, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder. "We're not going anywhere."

Henry's eyes widened in joy as he smiled and turned from his father to his mother. "We're staying in Storybrooke?"

"Yeah, kid." replied Emma, hugging Henry close. "This is where we belong. This is where our family is." She turned to her parents. "You have no idea how I've missed you both, Mom, Dad."

Mary Margaret and David turned to each other, confused as Regina eyed them suspiciously.

"Come now, Your Majesty," began Leo with a smile. "No need to look troubled, everything's right as it should be."

"You-" began Regina as her eyes widened.

"Remember everything," finished Rumplestiltskin with a wave of his hand. "Must say you were quite the teacher. I'm proud."

"Shut up," replied Regina with a smile. "You would have done exactly the same thing."

"Actually," began Neal with a smile. "I think he would have done worse." He turned to his father. "Though, seeing as he was teaching himself, maybe he was a bit peeved."

"Excuse me," began Regina, glaring at him then back at Rumple, Belle and Emma. "What do you mean teaching himself?"

Belle placed Henry's book on the table. "We've got time for a bit of reading."

xXx

"Wait." began Mary Margaret, giving Emma an amused look. "You're Princess Leia?"

"Does that mean we're finally getting a Star Wars marathon?" asked Henry hopefully as they opened the book to a picture of Emma and Neal dancing in Midas' castle.

"Maybe," replied Emma with a chuckle. "It wasn't like your father asked for my input when he introduced us."

"Well, there you go." began David with a smile. "You're officially one of us."

"A fairytale princess at last." replied Mary Margaret with a smile.

"And as my first princessly request I would like to know the name of my baby brother," said Emma with a smile.

"That's for later," replied David. "Let's wait until more people arrive."

"Can't I know?" complained Emma. "I'm his sister."

"Impatient sister," mumbled Neal beside her which earned him a nudge.

"Hey what's this," began Henry, flipping through the pages to an image of two Rumplestiltskins and Belle working in the library of the Dark Castle. "Woah! Two Grandpa Golds!"

"When did this happen?" asked Neal, turning to his father and Belle who just shrugged.

"When you two jumped through the portal, I saw the dagger," began Rumple. "That triggered a memory of when I was about to stop Pan."

"He made a deal with his curse," explained Belle. "Destroy the Dark One curse, freeing the souls of those previous Dark Ones, in exchange for getting to live once Pan was dead."

"That makes sense," began David. "But what about the magic that stopped Pan's curse."

Rumple gestured towards the book. "That's what we worked on." He turned to Neal. "We were sure you would never hold the dagger until that moment so we made a counter spell to Pan's curse that will be triggered, once you and Belle held the dagger and I was across the townline."

"That's why the dagger turned to dust, because the Darkness really was no more once the spell had countered Pan's curse," replied Regina impressed. "You really did think of everything."

"Like I said," began Rumple with a smile. "Perks of seeing the future and having memories of the past." He turned to the book and shook his head. "Albeit, it's a little weird to have two sets of memories of the same event."

"It's just weird because you were annoyed with yourself," teased Belle which made everyone chuckle a bit. "Pretty sure if I'd left the room, I'd find you wrestling with each other."

"So what do you plan on doing now?" asked Regina, eyeing him curiously. "You came here to find the answers to your past."

"I distinctly remember you telling me that once I learned magic, I couldn't leave town," began Rumple with an amused smile.

"I didn't say that," fired back Regina.

"It was implied," raised Emma. "Come on, Regina. You don't honestly expect Gold to just leave, right?" Emma turned to him. "I mean you aren't actually considering it."

"He spent centuries trying to put his family back together," began Neal, exchanging a smile with his father. "Pretty sure he's not going to just leave, Em."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Ms. Swan," said Rumple with a smile. "I may venture out of town just to pay Dylan a visit. I do owe him for saving my life."

Emma winced and Rumple gave her a confused look. "Sorry but you not wearing a suit, having short hair and calling me, Ms. Swan just doesn't fit right." She paused and smiled. "You can still call me, Emma."

"So what do we call you now," asked Regina. "Is it still Leo or are we back to calling you, Gold. Sorry but Rumpelstiltskin is just too much of a handful."

"Never stopped you from saying it whenever you needed something," mumbled Rumple as the others smiled. "To be honest, I don't know. I do have my memories back but it feels like they were from a different person." He paused then eyed his son and Belle. "Then again, sometimes my memories of Leo feel like they're from a different person."

"You just need time to adjust," began Mary Margaret with a smile. "It's just like the first few days when the curse broke and everyone was coming to terms with their memories of the Enchanted Forest and of the 28 years in Storybrooke."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," began Regina. "But she's right." Mary Margaret gave her an amused look. "This is a one time thing." She turned to Rumple. "It's your choice who you want to live as seeing as you are no longer the Dark One."

"Just like you chose to no longer be the Evil Queen?" asked Rumple with a smile.

The diner door opened as Robin and Roland entered and Regina smiled. "Exactly."

xXx

Rumple smiled as he watched his grandson going from person to person, showing off the new stories in the book. "He seems to be overjoyed that you're staying." He turned to his son. "Maybe you should finally make use of that box in your pocket."

Neal began coughing as he placed his drink back down, giving his father a glare. "Were you planning some sort of elaborate proposal? I highly doubt Ms Swan is the type."

"I had asked David and Mary Margaret's permission," hissed Neal as he turned to see Emma still by her parents' side. "I wasn't planning on asking her just yet."

"There's really no perfect time for these sort of things," said Belle with a smile. "It's not like we all have quiet, boring lives."

"Great," mumbled Neal. "Gang up on me."

"I do hope you're talking about what I think you're talking about," said David, suddenly appearing by their table. "We could keep Henry for the night if you want some alone time.'

Neal made a face as the other three laughed. "I can't even begin to think how inappropriate this is."

"You do know that Emma walked in on Mary Margaret and-"

"Again, too much information," said Neal as he made his escape and David took the vacated spot.

"What can we do for you, David?" asked Belle in amusement.

"You didn't exactly answer Regina's question earlier," began David turning to Rumplestiltskin. "I mean, don't get mad here, but you still seem like Leo to me but with a bit of Gold and a dash of Rumplestiltskin."

"Your point?" asked Rumple with a look.

"Would you prefer we still call you Leo?" asked David, his expression something both Rumple and Belle couldn't read but it was obvious that David wanted to say more but chose not to.

"To be honest, I don't know myself," began Rumple with a sigh. "It's like I'm seeing a dream and waking up from it at the same time. I know everything I remember was real and it happened...but at the same time, I can't help but shake that I'm seeing those memories from someone else's eyes."

"Maybe because you're no longer cursed," tried David. "I mean you're now looking at what you did as the Dark One without the Darkness influencing your choices."

Rumple gave him a surprised look to which David just shrugged. "After we thought you died, I started researching your curse. I started it just to maybe find something I could talk to Henry about with regards to his paternal grandfather." He paused. "That was he was more than just the Dark One."

"That was…" trailed off Rumple. "Thank you." He sighed and looked around the diner. "To be honest, I feel like the best course of action is starting anew."

"Which is not necessarily a bad thing," said Belle from his side. "You were given a second chance, Rumple. Whatever you do with it, is up to you."

"Well I would prefer to be called by my given name," said Rumple. "Though, I'm pretty sure Regina's sentiment with it holds true for everyone. So I supposed Gold will do...I'll just have to get used to it again."

"Good to know," replied David much to Belle and Rumple's surprise. He rose and nodded towards Mary Margaret. "Excuse me. If I could have everyone's attention just for a moment." He said, winking at Rumple and Belle and headed towards his wife and newborn son.

"This coronation ceremony is something we looked forward to for a very long time." continued David. "The arrival of our new son has been a cause of great joy for our family."

"And we hoped to share it with a member of our family who we've lost but regarded as a true hero for showing us compassion and great strength," began Mary Margaret, tearing up. "As such, we have named him after my father, King Leopold of the Northern Kingdom."

"But," cut off David before any applause could be heard. "We've also named him after a hero. Someone who dropped the good life he had and saved us, even though he didn't have an obligation to."

Belle felt herself smile as she turned to find a confused Rumple by his side.

"When Zelena had taken our baby and enacted her curse, this man prioritized saving our son first before his own life," continued David with a smile. "He had saved countless others from being caught in the witch's wickedness." Neal smiled from Emma's side as he turned to look at his father, understanding where David was going. "So to the people of the Enchanted Forest, may I present formally our son, Prince Leopold of the Northern Kingdom."

"And to the people of Storybrooke, it's our great joy to introduce you to our our son," continued Mary Margaret. "Leo."

Neal smiled as the diner cheered, some even clapping their hands his father's way. It was nice to have things finally settle down. Mary Margaret handed baby Leo to Emma who walked over towards him.

"It's nice to meet you, Leo." began Neal, sharing a small smile with Emma.

xXx

The party was winding down with only a handful of people left. Bae and Emma had disappeared a couple of moments ago and Belle was in deep conversation with Mary Margaret, carrying Baby Leo in her arms.

Rumplestiltskin smiled seeing how at ease Belle was with an infant. Maybe he should take a leaf out of his son's book and-

"Mind if I join you?"

Rumple looked up to meet the nervous eye of Killian Jones as he waited by his table. Rumple motioned towards the chair opposite and the pirate sat down. "What can I do for you, Captain?"

"Heard from the grapevine that you've gotten your memories back," began Killian worriedly. "As I-"

"Our pact from Neverland remains, Captain," began Rumple and with a softer smile, he added. "Besides, what we said aboard the Roger still rings true for me." He paused and offered the man his hand. "I think it's time for us to have a new story."

Killian smiled hesitantly as he took the offered hand. "With things how they are, we might even consider each other old friends."

Rumple snorted. "We are the oldest in this town." He paused and remembering the conversation in Neverland. "Although I can say that our good looks have not failed us."

Killian laughed as he raised his glass towards Rumplestiltskin. "Hear, hear!" He paused as he saw Henry still holding on to his book. "Funny how magic and time travel is. Now I recall having met Swan at the pub that night."

"Were you planning on really giving Snow White passage on your ship?" asked Rumple.

"Thought never occurred to me," admitted Killian with a shrug. "I knew Blackbeard was thinking about it and I preferred to stay out of the Evil Queen's radar seeing as I was focused on other things." He paused and looked out the window. "Doesn't really help me in my current predicament."

"Don't tell me your planning on heading back to the Enchanted Forest," began Rumple.

"It's not like staying here gives a good incentive," replied Killian with a shrug. "I don't have a place to stay or a steady job. All I have is my ship."

Rumple thought about it for a moment and an idea seemed to form in his head. "Well I do own some portions of the dock." Killian looked to him in surprise. "I could use someone to help manage it. And I'm pretty sure there are many good places in town-you just need to have a word with the landlord."

"Here's he has a bite like a crocodile," said Killian with an amused smile.

"More like all talk and no bite," said Belle as she sat beside Rumplestiltskin. "I for one would like to know how to sail. You never know when it might come in handy."

"And Bae did say he learned how to sail from you," began Rumple. "Means you must be a good teacher."

"Lad's a natural," said Killian. "Though I should probably stop calling him that since he's a few inches taller than me." He paused then offered Rumplestiltskin his hand. "You have a deal."

"Excellent," replied Rumple as they shook hands once more. "Don't think I've forgotten what we said on the Roger. Maybe with you teaching sailing, you will meet the lucky one soon, Captain."

"I heard Tinker Belle wants to learn how to sail too," teased Belle with a wink.

Killian nearly spat out his drink as Rumple and Belle shared a laugh.

xXx

"Think we're finally going to find it?" asked Emma as she and Neal sat outside the diner. It was a cool, quiet night and the sky was clear. The party had begun to die down and people were just

"Find what?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she nudged him with her elbow. "Way too ruin the moment, Cassidy."

"It's Gold actually," replied Neal with a smile. "And if you're referring to Tallahassee, I think we found it a long time ago."

"For each other maybe, but you know what I figure," began Emma, leaning back towards him. "Finding Tallahassee meant finding a happy ending with every single member of our family."

Neal smiled and suddenly felt the weight of the box in his pocket. Belle was right, there was no use planning because when the perfect moment came, it was no or never.

"Our family," repeated Neal. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Emma's eyes widened at what he was trying to say and she turned around just as Neal placed an open ring box on the table. The box held a silver ring with one diamond in a 6 prong clasp with four smaller diamonds nestled within the gallery of the main gem.

"And it actually does need an actual ring to make it official," offered Neal as he got down on one knee. "Pretty sure we've done everything possible that will test our love, Emma Swan. We've been separated by time, realms and even by the idea of death-but we still always found a way back to each other."

He took her hand in his and offered her a shy smile. "Like I said, you are my home, Emma Swan. I could go on and on and try to be romantic by mere words cannot express how much you mean to me and how much I love you. Because I do, with all my heart."

He got the box from the table and offered it to her. "I love you, Emma Swan. Will you marry me?"

"What do you think?" asked Emma with a smile as tears fell from her eyes. She placed a hand on the back of Neal's neck and pressed their lips together, vaguely registering the sound of cheers from the diner. They really have found Tallahassee."

xXx

Rumple had been more than happy to offer the cabin to the newly engaged couple and to share in babysitting duties with regards to Henry as his son and the Saviour got a moment's peace with just the two of them.

His grandson was still asleep upstairs, in the room he had commandeered as his bedroom in the Victorian. Good to hear, as the house really had too many bedrooms for its current occupants.

"You are up way too early," mumbled Belle as she joined him in the kitchen. "Please don't tell me you're thinking about opening the shop."

"Tomorrow, perhaps," admitted Rumple with a shrug. "I think it's time that objects return to their rightful owners."

Belle smiled as she hugged him from the side. "You ok with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Rumple with a smile. "I've got everything I ever wanted." He paused and turned to wrap his arms around her. "I've got my son back, my True Love by my side, my grandson sleeping upstairs...I don't need anything else." He paused and smile. "The only thing I should think about now is the future."

"The future," repeated Belle, remembering their conversation in the shop a year ago, but it felt like it had been an eternity ago. "Endless possibilities; countless paths to take…"

"And yet there's still only one of those I'm interested in," repeated Rumple with the same smile a year ago.

"The one where you and I are together." answered Belle, both leaning towards one another in sync, sealing the promise of the future with True Love's Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to see what Emma's ring looks like, here it is. (https://www.whiteflash.com/engagement-rings/solitaire/swan-solitaire-engagement-ring-by-vatche-272.htm)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking until the end of this story! Next time I do an event like this, I'm sticking to just 1-3 chapters and not 21! It was an ordeal posting the chapters in one go.
> 
> So, I didn't exactly plan on continuing with the rest of the series by my mind has wandered to the possibility. Should I or seeing the happy endings is a good enough ending? If so, with Zelena dead and no more Dark One, what would you like to see as an AU Season 4 onwards?


End file.
